Dernier vol pour dernière chance
by TheSnowyOwl
Summary: Outlaw/Queen : Robin n'a pas l'argent pour payer l'opération de son fils Roland. Son frère Petit Jean a une idée : pourquoi ne pas faire un dernier cambriolage ? Voler une dernière fois les riches, mais pour sauver la vie d'un enfant cette fois. Et Petit Jean a même trouvé quelle riche voler : la terrible politicienne Regina Mills. Mais le vol ne se passera pas comme prévu...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Une brillante idée.

« Sèche tes larmes, tu dois arrêter de pleurer. S'il s'en rend compte, ça va l'inquiéter encore plus et le rendre triste ! »

Robin se regarda dans le miroir. Ses yeux rougis par des larmes qui n'arrêtaient pas de couler depuis dix minutes trahissaient sa détresse. Soudain, il réalisa à quel point il avait l'air fatigué, voire vieilli : ses traits étaient tirés, sa barbe qu'il avait oublié d'entretenir devenait trop épaisse, quant à ses yeux, ils étaient soulignés de profondes cernes. Il ouvrit le robinet du lavabo et plongea son visage sous l'eau glacée. Etrangement la morsure du froid lui fit beaucoup de bien. Il attrapa une serviette, tamponna son visage et affronta à nouveau son reflet.

« C'est déjà mieux, mes yeux ont dégonflés et sont moins rouges. Aller mon vieux ! Tu n'as plus qu'à te composer un beau sourire et tu pourras sortir de cette salle de bain. »

Il se força donc à sourire de la façon la plus convaincante qu'il put, puis il ouvrit la porte de la salle d'eau et retourna dans cette chambre d'hôpital qu'il haïssait tant.

« Tu en as mis du temps Papa ! Tu viens de rater un passage super important du film ! Heureusement que c'est la pub, comme ça je peux te raconter. » cria Roland.

Son fils était toujours surexcité devant les films de super héros. Lorsqu'il regardait Spiderman ou les X-men, il redevenait le temps d'un film le petit garçon insouciant et souriant qu'il avait été, avant sa maladie. Du coup Robin se débrouillait pour ramener chaque soir un nouveau film de super héros à son fils. Ce soir là, les Avengers étaient diffusé à la télévision, c'était la première fois que Roland le voyait. Il s'en voulait d'avoir craqué et d'avoir prétexté un besoin pressant d'aller aux WC pour ne pas s'effondrer devant lui. Il ne voulait pour rien au monde rater ces moments de bonheur. Qui sait combien de temps ils allaient encore durer ?

Comme chaque soir, ils finirent de regarder le film dans la petite chambre immaculée tout en mangeant le repas fournit par l'hôpital, puis Robin couvrit son fils unique de câlins avant de s'allonger sur le matelas posé au pied du lit.

...

« Holala Roland ! Arrête de gesticuler, tu vas finir par arracher la perfusion ! » s'exclama l'infirmière.

Tous les matins c'était le même bazar qui recommençait. Le petit garçon détestait les piqures, et malheureusement pour lui, il devait en subir chaque matin. Ainsi Roland menait la vie dure aux infirmières qui perdaient beaucoup de temps à essayer de maintenir en place son petit bras tremblotant.

« Soit courageux fiston » lui dit Robin d'une voix douce « et dit toi que plus vite les soins sont fait, plus vite tu peux aller à la salle de jeux. »

« Oui Papa. » répondit le petit garçon.

C'est à ce moment qu'un homme de forte corpulence apparu sur le seuil de la chambre. Il était vêtu d'une veste marron sur laquelle retombaient ses cheveux ondulés, et d'un jean qui n'était pas de prime jeunesse. Il souriait de toutes ses dents, et tentait de dissimuler un paquet cadeau coloré.

« Salut la compagnie ! » lança-t-il à la cantonade, sous le regard désapprobateur de l'infirmière.

« Monsieur, les visites ne sont pas autorisées pendant les soins, sauf pour les proches parents de l'enfant. » expliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec.

« Mais je suis un parent proche ! Je suis son parrain ! » puis, en se tournant vers Roland, un grand sourire sur les lèvres « Son parrain adoré qui lui a apporté une surprise ! »

Il tendit à son filleul le paquet cadeau que l'enfant s'empressa de déballer malgré les protestations de l'infirmière. Le jeune homme semblait presque aussi excité que le petit garçon, il était sur que son cadeau allait l'émerveiller !

« Waaaou ! Une figurine Spiderman ! Merci Tonton Jean ! Tu es le plus génial de tous les tontons du monde ! » s'exclama Roland, en passant ses petits bras autour du cou de son parrain.

Robin ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire : même si son frère dérangeait le bon déroulement des soins et irritait une fois de plus l'infirmière, il apportait toujours avec lui des cadeaux qui ravissaient son fils. Et surtout il emmenait avec lui son incroyable bonne humeur. Petit Jean, comme le surnommait Robin, était un vrai rayon de soleil.

« Dit donc frérot et si on laissait Roland aller montrer son Spiderman à ses amis et qu'on allait papoter un peu dehors ? »

La proposition de Jean laissa Robin perplexe, ça ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment : quand il venait à l'hôpital, il insistait toujours pour passer le plus de temps possible avec son filleul. Néanmoins il suivit son frère jusque dans le jardin de l'hôpital. Le jardin était plutôt grand et entouré d'arbres dont les feuilles orangées commençaient à tomber. Petit Jean s'arrêta près d'un banc et fit volte face. Il avait perdu son air jovial et semblait désormais très sérieux. Beaucoup trop sérieux.

« Je sais que la banque t'a refusé le prêt pour l'opération de Roland. Si tu ne trouves pas de l'argent très rapidement, Roland mourra. » lâcha-t-il.

Robin se pétrifia. Son frère l'aurait violemment frappé au visage que la douleur n'aurait pas été plus intense. Petit Jean avait raison, son fils était condamné car il n'avait pas les moyens de lui offrir l'opération qui pourrait le sauver. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de lui balancer cette vérité comme ça dans la figure ! En prenant son air sérieux en plus ! Lui qui n'avait jamais été capable de l'être. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Robin était pris d'une irrépressible envie de frapper son frère.

« Robin, je… je suis désolé… » la voix de Petit Jean était chevrotante, son grand corps était pris de tremblements qui trahissaient son émotion « je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça… tu sais que j'adore Roland. C'est juste que j'ai une solution pour le sauver… mais ça va pas te plaire… » ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

« C'est quoi ta solution ? » demanda Robin d'une voie blanche.

« Un dernier cambriolage. Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on n'en ferait plus mais là on n'a pas le choix ! Et c'est toujours pour une bonne cause… Je veux pas qu'il meurt… » murmura le jeune homme, les yeux remplis de larmes.

« Jean… qu'est ce que tu imagines ! J'y ai pensé aussi, mais c'est trop risqué ! Tu imagines si on se fait prendre ? On ira tous les deux en prison et Roland se retrouvera seul à l'hôpital ! Il n'a déjà plus de mère, il ne peut pas en plus perdre son père ! » explosa-t-il.

Même si ça le touchait de voir son frère chercher des solutions pour sauver son fils, il avait promis à sa femme d'arrêter les cambriolages lors de la naissance de Roland. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas ignorer que Marianne aimait son fils plus que tout au monde et ne l'aurait pas laissé mourir sans se battre…

« Ne parle pas si fort Robin ! On pourrait nous entendre… » Petit Jean regarda d'une façon qui se voulait discrète autour d'eux, mais ils étaient seuls dans le jardin. Le vent froid qui soufflait sur la ville depuis le début de la semaine devant rebuter les patients de l'hôpital qui préféraient surement ne pas attraper un rhume en plus de leurs problèmes de santé actuels. Rassuré, il reprit :

« J'y ai déjà réfléchit. La maison de l'adjoint au maire a eu un court circuit électrique il y a deux jours, le système anti cambriolage ne fonctionne plus correctement. C'est du gâteau ce coup ! En plus c'est un cartier tranquille, on ne risque pas de tomber sur des flics. » Les yeux de Petit Jean brillaient. Il n'oserait jamais l'avouer, mais le temps où il volait avec son frère avec comme idéal «voler aux riches pour donner aux pauvres » lui manquait énormément. Depuis l'arrêt de leur activité, sa vie lui semblait bien fade. Il ajouta, doucement « tu sais, je la connaissais bien et je suis sure qu'elle aurait fait tout son possible pour le sauver… »

« L'adjoint au maire tu dis ? C'est pas cette femme qui était contre le projet des associations de payer les opérations vitales aux enfants gravement malades sous prétexte que ça couterait trop cher à la ville ? » demanda Robin, en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop intéressé.

« Si ! Une vraie sans cœur bourrée de fric ! »

« Et elle s'appelle comment ? »

Cette fois Jean en était sûr, même s'il ne voulait pas encore l'admettre, son frère était partant. Il répondit, son grand sourire de retour sur son visage :

« Regina Mills. »

….

Regina versa son café brulant dans un mug thermos, elle emportait toujours son propre café à son travail, celui de la mairie étant insipide. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte du frigo quand elle suspendit son geste. Une photo qu'elle n'avait jamais vue y était placardée. C'était une photo de l'anniversaire de son fils Henry, qui avait eu lieu la semaine dernière. Le garçon était assis devant son gâteau, entouré de ses amis, prêt à souffler ses bougies. Et derrière le groupe d'enfants se tenaient deux femmes souriantes : les deux mamans d'Henry. Le cœur de Regina fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il y a six mois de ça, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle pourrait passer un moment heureux en compagnie d'Emma Swann. Et encore moins qu'elle n'entrerait pas dans une rage folle à la simple vue d'une photo de la jolie blonde sur son frigo.

« On a vraiment tous l'air heureux sur cette photo, comme une famille. » pensa-t-elle.

Elle avait encore du mal à l'admettre, mais elle commençait à apprécier cette situation. Plus de coups bas, plus d'insultes, plus de crises d'angoisses en pleine nuit. Lorsque la mère biologique de son fils avait fait irruption dans leur vie du jour au lendemain, elle avait ressentit un sentiment qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé connaitre. La terreur. Elle, Regina Mills, la personnalité politique la plus influente et la plus redoutée de toute la région était terrorisée par la présence de cette jeune femme. Elle avait tellement peur qu'Emma souhaite récupérer la garde de son fils et qu'Henry lui retire son amour, qu'elle n'en dormait plus la nuit. Et puis un jour Swann avait prononcé les mots juges, tribunaux et droit de garde. Elle voulait Henry pour elle toute seule. Regina en avait perdu la raison et avait commis une erreur qui aurait pu lui être fatale : elle avait essayé d'utiliser son influence d'adjoint au maire pour renvoyer Emma en prison...

« Tout ça c'est du passé, ça ne sert à rien de le ressasser. Emma et moi nous nous sommes pardonnées mutuellement, et aujourd'hui tout va bien. Ce que j'ai fait est malhonnête et indigne d'une femme politique, mais rien ne pourra changer ça. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est travailler dur pour le bien être des habitants de la ville. Et tout faire pour le bonheur d'Henry. Et je suppose qu'il a mis la photo sur le frigo car il est heureux qu'on fasse des choses tous les trois ensemble. »

Il y avait peu de chances pour qu'Emma et elle deviennent les meilleures amies du monde, mais petit à petit les deux femmes apprenaient à s'apprécier et en arrivaient même à se découvrir des points communs.

« Bon arrête de rêvasser ! Tu dois te concentrer sur ton discours. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Et pour cause ! Le maire actuel ayant décidé de prendre sa retraite, Regina allait proposer sa candidature. Elle était déjà pressentie pour devenir le nouveau maire de la ville et arrivait en tête des sondages, mais rien n'était encore gagné ! Notamment à cause de quelques associations qui menaient une campagne à son encontre. Ils voulaient que la ville finance les opérations des enfants gravement malades dont les parents sont trop pauvres pour les payer. Malheureusement, Regina avait été contrainte de s'opposer à cette loi. Elle ne l'avait pas fait de gaité de cœur, en tant que mère elle trouvait ça terrible que des enfants décèdent faute de moyens, mais en tant qu'adjoint au maire, elle savait pertinemment qu'une telle loi couterait beaucoup trop cher aux citoyens et mènerait à de nombreuses dérives.

« Et dire qu'ils me traitent de méchante reine et de sorcière ! Ils ne sont pas à ma place, ils ne comprennent pas à quel point diriger une ville est compliqué ! Peu importe leur campagne de diffamation, je vais devenir le nouveau maire de la ville ! »

Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte de sa grande demeure blanche, Regina commençait déjà à ressentir ce sentiment d'excitation et de puissance qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'elle devait faire un discours à la mairie. Regina était une femme importante, et elle aimait ça. Dans son exaltation, elle ne fit pas attention à la vieille camionnette qui était stationnée sur le trottoir à quelques mètres de chez elle depuis plusieurs heures. En temps normal, sa méfiance habituelle l'aurai poussée à signaler le véhicule, quitte à s'être inquiétée pour rien, mais ce jour là, elle était tellement obnubilée par son discours qu'elle se contenta de penser qu'il devait s'agir d'ouvriers travaillant dans le cartier.

….

« Alors c'est elle la future maire ? » s'écria Robin, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine.

« Non mais ça va pas de brailler comme ça ? » chuchota Petit Jean en lui mettant une tape derrière la tête « au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je te rappelle qu'un cambriolage c'est censé être discret et sans bruit ! »

« Je sais, je sais. »

Depuis qu'il avait arrêté de voler les riches, Robin avait cessé de s'intéresser aux personnalités politiques. Tout ce qu'il savait sur l'adjoint au maire, c'était ce que lui avait dit un représentant de l'association pour les enfants hospitalisés. Autrement dit, des choses pas très flatteuses. Il s'était alors imaginé que la politicienne ressemblait à une sorte de vieille sorcière renfrognée, au regard vicieux de surcroit ! Et voilà qu'au lieu de ça il se retrouvait à observer une jeune femme aux cheveux sombres, élégamment vêtue d'un long manteau gris et d'une robe rouge parfaitement ajustés, et dont les yeux bruns étincelaient. Bref, une très belle femme…

« Si tu continues de la regarder comme ça tu vas finir par baver ! » la voix ironique de son frère le tira de ses pensées « non mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive Robin ! Ca faits à peine huit ans qu'on a arrêté les cambriolages et j'ai l'impression que tu as tout oublié ! On ne mate pas sa victime, même si elle est super sexy ! »

« Désolé je suis un peu rouillé… Et j'ai été surpris de la voir, je ne l'imaginais pas du tout comme ça… Mais c'est bon, je suis d'attaque ! » déclara-t-il, enjoué.

« Bon je te rappelle le plan : tu sors tranquillement avec la mallette à outils, comme si tu étais un ouvrier qui va travailler dans la maison de son client. Tu vas dans le jardin et tu ouvres la porte de derrière. Je pense que tu n'as pas dû oublier comment faire vu que c'est un talent naturel chez toi, et qu'à à peine dix ans tu te débrouillais pour entrer dans ma chambre et me piquer mes jouets… » Petit Jean ne put pas finir sa phrase, Robin, hilare se moqua :

« Oh mon Dieu ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Je me souviens la tête que tu faisais que tu te rendais compte que j'avais quand même réussi à entrer dans ta chambre et que tes jouets avaient disparus ! La première fois maman avait même cru qu'on s'était fait cambrioler ! »

« Bien. Quand Monsieur Robin prince des voleurs aura fini de rigoler comme une baleine, on pourra peut être passer aux choses sérieuses. » Petit Jean tentait tant bien que mal de faire la morale à son frère, mais il savait pertinemment que celui-ci ne se laissait pas berner par son air autoritaire. Et puis ça le rendait profondément heureux de voir son frère rire. Ça n'était plus arrivé depuis le début de la maladie de Roland… Une fois que Robin se fût calmé, il reprit en sortant un plan de la boite à gants :

« Comme tu peux le voir, ça te fait arriver par la cuisine. Le mieux c'est que tu en sortes : tu prends le grand escalier et tu vas directement dans son bureau. Normalement, il y a un coffre caché quelque part. Comme il est relié au système de sécurité et que celui-ci est défectueux, tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à l'ouvrir. Ensuite tu fouilles la chambre et la salle de bain, tu y trouveras des bijoux de valeur. Ensuite tu redescends et tu fais un détour par le salon. Il parait qu'elle a quelques tableaux et sculptures qui valent cher. Enfin, chez elle tout vaut cher ! Alors tu prends le max, tout ce que tu peux ! Quand tu as fini, tu m'appelles, de toute façon on reste connecté avec les portables, et moi j'arrive avec la camionnette pour tout charger. C'est bon pour toi ? »

« Oui. Juste une question : tu es sure qu'elle ne risque pas de revenir avant plusieurs heures ? »

« T'inquiète frérot ! La sorcière doit faire son discours pour se présenter aux élections, il y aura tous les journalistes et bien sur toutes les personnalités de la ville. Elle est pas prête de rentrer ! » lui assura-t-il.

Robin sortit de la camionnette, vêtu d'un bleu de travail et tenant à la main une caisse à outils. Il prit un aire nonchalant, sifflotant un air entendu à la radio, et se dirigea tranquillement vers la somptueuse villa qui se dressait devant lui.

_Voila, c'est la fin de mon premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, ça me ferai plaisir d'avoir des retours _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : rien ne va plus !

La vieille porte de bois n'avait résistée que quelques secondes aux talents du voleur.

« J'entre dans la cuisine » souffla Robin dans son kit mains libres.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsqu'une photo collée sur le frigo retint son attention. L'anniversaire d'un petit garçon. Immédiatement, Robin pensa à son Roland dont le huitième anniversaire s'était déroulé il y avait quelques semaines. Contrairement au garçon de la photo, il n'avait pas eu lieu dans une grande villa, entouré de nombreux amis déguisés et de professionnels de l'animation. Non, son anniversaire avait eu lieu dans sa petite chambre aseptisée de l'hôpital, entouré de quelques amis qui n'avaient pas le droit de faire de bruit, et en présence de plusieurs infirmières qui rappelaient constamment à l'enfant qu'il devait rester calme pour le bien de son cœur. « C'est injuste » pensa Robin. Il allait détourner les yeux de la photo quand un détail attira son attention. Derrière les enfants, se tenait la décidément très jolie adjointe au maire, et à ses côtés…

« Une femme ? »

« Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes Robin ? Tu as vraiment l'air à l'ouest aujourd'hui ! » La voix de son frère dans son oreillette lui fit comprendre qu'il avait pensé à voix haute. Il regarda la photo de plus près. La jeune femme, une blonde dont la tenue très décontractée contrastait avec celle de Regina Mills, semblait très heureuse et souriait à son amie. « C'est peut être juste sa meilleure amie, ou une cousine » se dit-il, comme pour se rassurer.

« Robin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Je te préviens si tu continues comme ça je te rejoins ! » râla Petit Jean, excédé par le manque de professionnalisme de son frère.

« C'est bon, je vais monter. »

Alors qu'il montait l'imposant escalier de marbre blanc, Robin se demanda pourquoi il avait ressenti un léger pincement au cœur à la vue des deux jeunes femmes sur la photo. « Bof, c'est surement le stress. De toute façon la seule chose qui m'intéresse chez elle, c'est son fric ! » Et de l'argent, elle en avait ! Tout au long de sa carrière de voleur, il avait cambriolé de nombreuses demeures qui appartenaient toutes à des personnes riches, et celle-là faisait partie des plus belles et des plus raffinées.

« J'arrive dans la chambre. »

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, des sensations qui étaient restées enfouies pendant des années remontèrent brusquement en lui. Ce sentiment d'excitation mêlé d'une pointe de peur qui envahissait tout son être ! Cette certitude que la justice sera enfin faite pour les plus pauvres, et que pour une fois les riches ne gagneront pas ! Et surtout l'adrénaline qui coulait à flot dans ses veines, inondant chaque parcelle de son corps ! Robin se sentit revivre. L'homme anéanti et déprimé qu'il avait été ces dernières années suite au décès de sa femme et à la maladie de son fils s'était subitement volatilisé. Il se sentait à nouveau fort et puissant, prêt à combattre de toutes ses forces pour sauver son fils. Quel qu'en soit le prix !

« Robin le prince des voleurs est de retour ! » hurla-t-il, euphorique en levant son point vers le ciel.

….

Petit Jean arracha ses oreillettes et les jeta sur le tableau de bord. « Mon taré de frère vient de me bousiller les oreilles ! » Au bout d'une minute, malgré le sifflement aigu qui persistait dans son oreille droite, il remit les oreillettes :

« T'as fini de brailler espèce de gros malade ? » aboya-t-il dans le micro.

« Oh ! Tu vas pas me faire la tête petite frère ? » demanda Robin en riant « Tu me dis régulièrement que ça te rend triste de me voir déprimé et abattu, et quand je me ressaisis et que je redeviens le Robin d'avant, ça te convient pas non plus ! Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux ! »

« C'est que j'avais oublié à quel point le Robin d'avant était casse pieds ! » s'exclama Petit Jean en riant à son tour « Passons aux choses sérieuses, il va bientôt être dix heure, tu as trouvé le coffre ? »

« Oui, j'ai branché la tablette sur la sécurité électronique. Il ne devrait pas être très dur à pirater, mais il faut que je fasse attention : le système de sécurité bug complètement ! Au moindre problème, je me retrouverai complètement enfermé dans la maison. »

« Je te laisse bosser tranquillement alors, concentre toi bien. »

Petit Jean ouvrit son sac à dos, en sortit un donut et un jus de fruit et se calla confortablement au fond de son siège. La mission se passait à merveille ! Son frère reprenait même gout aux cambriolages. Il savait bien qu'à lui aussi ça lui avait manqué. D'ici une heure grand maximum, ils repartiraient chargés d'objets de valeurs, qu'ils iraient immédiatement revendre à une vieille connaissance, un antiquaire qui ne posait jamais de questions sur la provenance de leurs biens. Ensuite, direction l'hôpital : Roland pourra enfin bénéficier de cette précieuse opération du cœur. Leur petite famille sera à nouveau heureuse. « Et avec un peu de chance, il restera un peu d'argent, comme ça quand Roland sera rétablit, on pourra aller passer une journée au parc d'attraction tous les trois, entre hommes. » Petit Jean souriait déjà en imaginait la surprise de son filleul lorsqu'ils se gareraient devant les portes du parc. Rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir au monde que de voir le petit garçon et son grand frère heureux.

Alors qu'il rêvassait à l'énorme barbapapa parfum cerise qu'il pourrait engloutir avec l'aide de Roland, il aperçut une grosse berline noire qui roulait dans sa direction. « Surement un voisin » se dit-il. La voiture se rapprochait de plus en plus. Pris d'un énorme doute, il attrapa ses vieilles jumelles et les braqua sur la berline.

« Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! » cria-t-il, prit de panique « Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! »

« Robin casse-toi ! Courre aussi vite que tu peux ! La sorcière arrive ! » s'époumona-t-il dans son micro, terrorisé de voir que son frère ne répondait pas.

….

Regina était furieuse. Son discourt avait été un triomphe, tous ses collaborateurs s'étaient même levés pour l'acclamer. Et voilà qu'au moment où elle descendait de l'estrade, une gourde de journaliste lui avait renversé dessus son thé brulant. Regina avait hurlé de douleur, avant de traiter la jeune femme d'idiote, par réflexe, alors que toutes les caméras étaient braquées sur elle. Elle avait rapidement quitté la salle et s'était réfugiée dans son bureau en compagnie du maire. Ce dernier lui avait conseillé de rentrer le plus vite possible chez elle afin de changer de tenue, puis de revenir à la mairie pour donner les interviews prévues. Pendant ce temps, il allait convier les invités à prendre un café, et tenter de convaincre les journalistes de ne pas diffuser de vidéos de l'accident. Mais Regina ne se faisait pas d'illusion : une vidéo de la future maire entrain de se faire ébouillanter et d'insulter une journaliste allait faire le bonheur des médias de la ville.

« A coup sûr, les associations vont utiliser ce moment de colère, qui est quand même compréhensible et légitime, contre moi. Les médias vont passer en boucle ces images pendant le reste de ma campagne et je serais la risée de la ville ! » Régina essuya une larme qui roulait sur sa joue, elle avait tellement travaillé dur pour que cette journée soit parfaite, et voilà qu'une dinde de journaliste gâchait tout ! Son moment de faiblesse était passé, elle sentait de nouveau la colère monter en elle. Elle trouverait un moyen de lui faire payer ça.

Elle arriva enfin chez elle, ouvrit la porte d'entrée à toute volée, gravit ses escaliers quatre à quatre et entra dans sa chambre. Elle enleva sa robe rouge et la posa à plat sur son lit : le thé avait laissé une grosse tâche brunâtre, juste en dessous de la poitrine.

« Pourvu que le pressing puisse y faire quelque chose » dit-elle à haute voix en soupirant « et dire que je l'avais achetée exprès pour l'occasion ! Quelle idiote cette journaliste ! »

Elle se dirigea vers son armoire, mais s'arrêta en chemin. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, les sourcils froncés : quelque chose clochait.

….

Robin était accroupi dans la petite salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Son cœur tambourinait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il se demandait comment faisait Regina Mills pour ne pas l'entendre. Il y avait à peine quelques minutes, il était sur le point d'ouvrir le coffre quand il avait entendu quelqu'un entrer par la porte d'entrée. Il avait failli crier à Petit Jean de retourner dans la camionnette puis s'était ravisé au dernier moment, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment. Si son frère avait voulu le rejoindre, il n'aurait pas pris le risque de passer par la porte de devant, toujours verrouillée. Il avait précipitamment remis ses oreillettes et avait entendu son complice lui hurler de sortir. Malheureusement, la personne qui était entrée dans la maison gravissait les escaliers à toute allure. Robin avait donc chuchoté à son frère de ne pas s'inquiéter, avait ramassé ses affaires et remis en place le cadre qui masquait le coffre fort, avant de se ruer dans la salle de bain.

En regardant par le trou de la serrure, il vit l'adjoint au maire faire irruption dans la chambre. Elle semblait folle de rage. Tout d'un coup, elle enleva sa robe rouge, dévoilant des sous-vêtements rouges vifs et des bas noirs. Robin se sentit rougir comme une pivoine. Bien qu'il ne pût s'empêcher d'admirer les courbes de la jeune femme, il se sentait très gêné de sa position de voyeur-malgré-lui.

« Pourvu que le pressing puisse y faire quelque chose… Et dire que je l'avais achetée exprès pour l'occasion ! Quelle idiote cette journaliste ! »

Cette phrase prononcée par Regina le rassura : elle n'était revenue que pour changer de robe. Elle allait probablement en enfiler une autre et retourner aussi vite que possible à sa réunion.

« Aller ! Dépêche-toi ! Tu prends une robe au hasard, de toute façon il est clair que tout te va, et tu pars ! Comme ça je peux finir de te voler en paix ! » pensa-t-il, à bout de nerfs.

Au moment où elle allait ouvrir sa penderie, Robin la vit s'arrêter puis se diriger vers une petite commode dans laquelle elle farfouilla durant quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fiche ? » se demanda-t-il excédé.

Il eut presque immédiatement la réponse à sa question. Regina se retourna. Son beau visage était déformé par la colère, et dans sa main tendue, elle tenait un revolver.

« Sortez de ma salle de bain ! » la voix était ferme et glaciale.

Robin était figé sur place. De toute sa carrière de voleur, il ne s'était jamais fait prendre en flagrant délit ! Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort, ses mains étaient moites, il commençait à suer sous son bleu de travail. Il ne devait pas céder à la panique, c'était la pire des choses à faire. Il se força à compter le plus lentement qu'il pût jusqu'à dix, expirant doucement tout l'air de ses poumons à chaque chiffre.

« Je sais que vous êtes là, alors ne me faites pas perdre mon temps ! Sortez immédiatement ! » la voix était toujours glaciale, mais visiblement la jeune femme s'impatientait. Il prit une grande inspiration, ouvrit la porte et sortit de la salle de bain, les deux mains en l'air en signe de soumission.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » aboya Regina.

Robin ne pût s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire en la voyant : avec ses sous-vêtements en dentelle fine, ses escarpins haute couture, son maquillage sophistiqué et son revolver, elle avait tout d'une James Bond Girl !

« Vous osez vous moquer de moi ? » souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

« Non ! Désolé, c'est juste que vous ressemblez à une James Bond Girl comme ça. »

« Quoi ? » hurla Regina en brandissant son arme.

« Calmez-vous ! C'était juste un compliment… Complètement hors contexte, je l'admets. Comme vous devez vous en douter, je suis un voleur. »

« Un voleur minable, de surcroit. »

La remarque frappa Robin en plein cœur. Lui le Prince des voleurs se faisait traiter de voleur minable ? Il allait lui rétorquer qu'on le surnommait le Prince dans sa profession quand il s'aperçut que la jeune femme allait presser le bouton d'un petit boitier posé sur sa table de nuit.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? » demanda-t-il pris d'un doute.

« Voyez vous très cher, ce bouton est relié au système de sécurité de ma maison. Je vais appuyer dessus, ça va prévenir le shériff que je suis en danger, et dans quelques minutes il sera là avec ses hommes pour vous arrêter. » lui expliqua-t-elle doucement, comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

« Ne faites surtout pas ça ! »

« Vous me prenez pour une idiote ? »

Quelques secondes après avoir pressé le bouton, des bruits métalliques résonnèrent dans toute la maison. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, déstabilisée. Quant à Robin, il se contenta de pousser un long soupire, ayant étudié le système de sécurité défectueux pendant de longues minutes, il savait pertinemment ce qui allait se passer. Tout à coup, les volets électriques de la maison retombèrent lourdement sur les bords des fenêtres, plongeant la maison dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Il entendit Regina chercher à tâtons un interrupteur, se cognant au passage sur tous les meubles.

« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? » hurla-t-elle, visiblement dépassée par la situation.

« Voyez vous très chère » commença Robin, en imitant le ton de la jeune femme « vous venez de nous enfermer tous les deux, à double tour, dans votre demeure. »

_Le chapitre 2 est terminé. J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir car c'est la première fois que je fais lire une de mes histoires à des personnes. Si vous le voulez, continuer de me mettre des commentaires. Positif, négatif, je prends tout avec plaisir ! Sinon, je vais essayer de poster la suite avant jeudi ! _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : rapprochement.

Regina avait enfin réussi à trouver un interrupteur, allumant le lustre de cristal qui surplombait la chambre. Elle ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui venait de se passer. Et la phrase d'explication du voleur n'avait fait qu'augmenter son désarroi : le bouton sur lequel elle avait appuyé servait à prévenir la mairie qu'elle était en danger, il ne pouvait en aucun cas fermer toutes les issus de la maison ! Elle ne contrôlait pas la situation et cela effrayait au plus au point la maniaque du contrôle qu'elle était. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vulnérable.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle au voleur d'une voix chevrotante.

« J'ai essayé de vous l'expliquer… Votre système de sécurité a eu un court circuit il y a quelques jours, il est défectueux. Il bug complètement ! C'est pour ça qu'on se retrouve enfermé. »

« Alors ce n'était pas une blague. Je me retrouve enfermée dans ma maison, en présence d'un voleur. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, fermant les yeux, son arme toujours pointée sur le jeune homme. Son cœur battait bien trop vite, quand à ses mains, elles étaient prises de légers tremblements. Elle devait se ressaisir le plus vite possible. Il ne devait pas percevoir sa peur, elle ne devait pas lui donner l'impression qu'il avait une chance de prendre le dessus. Pour cela elle devait étrangler ses sentiments, passer outre sa frayeur, et redevenir la femme glaciale et intraitable qui faisait trembler la ville. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, toute trace de peur avait disparu, ne laissant place qu'à un regard froid et déterminé. Elle déclara posément, d'un ton menaçant :

« Je vous préviens, au moindre mouvement suspect, je vous tire dessus. »

Son avertissement ne sembla pas impressionner le cambrioleur qui fixait le canon de son revolver, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Regina jeta un coup d'œil discret sur son arme. Le sentiment de peur qu'elle avait tenté de réprimer de toutes ses forces revint instantanément.

« Merde ! Pourvu qu'il ne l'ai pas remarqué, sinon je suis foutue ! »

…

Robin voyait bien qu'elle essayait de garder contenance mais qu'au fond elle était effrayée.

« Pour une politicienne de son envergure, elle n'est pas très bonne comédienne… ça en est presque décevant ! » pensa-t-il.

D'un côté, ça l'amusait de voir la terrible Regina Mills terrorisée par sa simple présence. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait pitié d'elle : ses petites mains tremblaient, faisant tressauter son arme, une lueur de détresse brillait dans ses yeux bruns. Elle brandissait son revolver sur lui dans un geste de défense désespéré. Une défense inutile. Robin avait rapidement remarqué que l'arme n'était pas chargée : Regina n'avait même pas eu l'idée d'enlever la sécurité. Soudain, il vit la jeune femme attraper son sac à main et en sortir un téléphone portable dernier cri. Elle allait appeler la police. Robin n'eu même pas le temps de réfléchir, son instinct avait pris le dessus. Il bondit sur Regina, et la projeta violemment en arrière. Il entendit un bruit sourd dans son dos mais ne se retourna pas. Il écrasa d'un coup de talon le fragile smartphone et empoigna l'oreillette qui pendait le long de sa jambe, Petit Jean avait certainement entendu toute la scène.

« Petit Jean ? Tu es toujours là ? »

« Bien sûr » répondit-il instantanément « Tu vas bien ? Elle disait qu'elle allait te tirer dessus et j'ai entendu des bruits de lutte. » Son frère semblait extrêmement stressé par la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements, ce qu'il comprenait aisément : à cette heure là, ils devraient être entrain de charger la camionnette, et au lieu de ça ils se retrouvaient bloqués, l'un à l'intérieur et l'autre à l'extérieur. Et en présence de la propriétaire de la maison, par-dessus le marché. C'était la première fois de toute leur carrière qu'un cambriolage tournait au fiasco. Il s'appliqua à rassurer son petit frère :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Elle avait une arme, mais pas chargée. Elle allait appeler les flics avec son portable, heureusement je viens de le réduire en bouillie. Essaye de voir si dans les papiers que tu as sur la maison il y en a un qui parle d'une ou plusieurs lignes téléphoniques fixes. »

« J'en ai pour quelques secondes…. Ça y est ! Elle a une connexion internet mais pas de ligne téléphonique qui va avec. Comme tu as cassé son portable, elle n'a pas d'autres moyens d'appeler du secours ! » s'exclama-t-il, visiblement soulagé.

« Génial. Écoute-moi bien Petit Jean : tu ne peux pas rester devant la maison. Quelqu'un risque de remarquer l'absence de l'adjointe au maire, surtout le jour de son discours et de ses interviews à la mairie. Ta présence dans une camionnette garée devant la maison paraîtra tout de suite suspecte. Tu dois t'en aller. »

« Mais je ne peux pas te laisser tomber ! C'est hors de question ! » cria son frère, révolté.

« Tu ne me laisses pas tomber, tu vas juste te mettre à l'abri le temps que je sorte. Si tu veux tu peux aller voir Roland à l'hôpital, il doit se sentir seul… Et de toute façon on reste en contact. Il faut que je te laisse, à tout à l'heure. »

L'entretien entre les deux frères avait duré moins d'une minute. Robin se retourna vers Regina, étonné de ne pas l'avoir entendu se relever. La jeune femme était étendue sur le sol, inanimée. Il se précipita vers elle, pris de panique. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! Il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire de mal ! Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle : son pouls était normal et elle respirait correctement. Rassuré, il en conclut qu'elle s'était évanouie lors de sa chute.

Il prit Regina dans ses bras et la souleva délicatement. Il se focalisa sur son visage : il avait beau être un voleur, il n'en restait pas moins un gentleman. Un gentleman qui refusait de profiter, ne serait-ce que visuellement, d'une femme à demie-nue inconsciente. Robin détailla son visage : ses paupières closes finement maquillées étaient surmontées de deux grands sourcils parfaitement arqués ses lèvres rouges étaient entrouvertes, il remarqua une petite cicatrice juste au dessus de celles-ci qui n'enlevait rien à son charme sa peau subtilement dorée semblait dénuée d'imperfections. Depuis la mort de sa femme, il y avait quatre ans, Robin s'était totalement désintéressé des femmes, ne les regardant même plus. Mais ce jour là, il ne pouvait que constater que la beauté de Regina Mills le subjuguait. Il aurait pu l'observer ainsi pendant des heures. Mais elle était toujours inconsciente, ce qui commençait à l'inquiéter. Le voleur tenait absolument à l'aider à revenir à elle : il se sentait coupable de l'avoir mis dans cet état, et priait pour qu'elle n'ai rien de grave. Il la déposa sur le grand lit orné d'un drap en satin noir.

« Ça doit être horriblement froid ce tissu, elle risque de tomber malade si elle reste allongée là-dessus en sous-vêtements. »

Il attrapa un plaid en mohair déposé au bord du lit et en drapa la jeune femme. Il se rendit dans la petite salle de bain dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé piégé quelques minutes auparavant. Il prit le linge qui se trouvait sur la vasque du lavabo et le passa sous l'eau froide, en se disant que ça aiderai Regina à se réveiller. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à l'essorer, une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le crâne. Il entendit confusément l'adjointe au maire s'enfuir à toute vitesse de la chambre, avant de dévaler les escaliers.

« La garce ! Elle a osé me frapper par derrière ! » murmura-t-il encore sous le choc.

Robin se redressa péniblement et partit sur les traces de la fuyarde d'un pas chancelant. La descente des escaliers fût un véritable supplice pour lui : il failli tomber à plusieurs reprises car sa vue brouillée et l'absence de luminosité l'empêchaient de distinguer correctement les marches. Des coups sourds accompagnés de cris stridents provenaient de la cuisine. Lorsqu'il franchit le pas de la porte, il se figea sur place, interloqué par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Regina, qui n'avait pas pris le temps de passer une robe, se jetait de toutes ses forces contre la porte par laquelle Robin était entré, une chaise de cuisine design faisant office de bélier.

« Vous essayez de défoncer la porte ? Mais vous vous rendez compte que vous devez faire à peine cinquante kilos ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix forte en réprimant un petit rire.

La jeune femme se retourna promptement, apparemment surprise de le voir si vite debout après le coup violent qu'elle lui avait asséné.

« Vous vous êtes vite remis… C'est une vieille porte, elle ne me résistera pas longtemps ! »

« Une vieille porte en bois massif qui possède un énorme verrou en acier. Vous allez juste réussir à vous faire mal, croyez moi. » lui expliqua-t-il d'un ton conciliant.

« Vous croire ? Vous êtes un minable petit voleur qui a essayé de s'emparer de mes biens ! C'est tellement plus simple de s'approprier le bien d'autrui plutôt que d'exercer un travail honnête, n'est-ce pas ? Et par-dessus le marché vous avez failli me tuer en me jetant au sol ! Et vous espérez, après tout ça, que je vais vous croire ? Vous ne doutez de rien ! » lâcha-t-elle un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres en reposant sa chaise au sol.

Les paroles de Regina frappèrent Robin en plein cœur, pour la première fois depuis le début de leur rencontre il sentit la colère s'insinuer en lui.

« Vous ne me connaissez pas, vous ne pouvez pas me juger de la sorte. » souffla-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

« Bien sur que je vous connais, vous êtes comme tous les autres criminels qui peuplent la prison de la ville ! Vous n'avez aucun honneur, aucune moralité ! Heureusement que la justice est là pour empêcher les nuisibles dans votre genre de pourrir la vie des braves gens ! » clama Regina.

Le menton relevé, elle fixait le voleur droit dans les yeux, un air de profond mépris affiché sur le visage. Le voleur et la politicienne se faisaient face. Ils se défiaient du regard, tels deux gladiateurs prêts à s'affronter dans l'arène. Les muscles bandés, les yeux remplis de haine, les points fermement serrés, Robin était hors de lui. Le jeune homme n'avait qu'une envie : gifler l'adjointe au maire de toutes ses forces. Mais au fond de lui, il s'en sentait absolument incapable, il était hors de question pour lui de lever la main sur une femme. Même si cette femme était la pire garce qu'il ai jamais rencontré. Il se contenta donc de hurler.

« Vous me traitez de minable, de nuisible, mais vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je vis ! Mon fils de huit ans va mourir parce que je suis trop pauvre pour payer l'opération du cœur qui pourrait le sauver ! Mais vous, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre tout ça, vous avez toujours vécu dans le luxe, dans l'opulence ! Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que c'est que de voir son enfant agoniser à l'hôpital, et apparemment vous n'en avez rien à foutre ! C'est pour ça qu'en j'en suis réduit à voler la garce qui a refusé de signer la loi qui aurait pu sauver mon fils et m'éviter tout ce bordel ! Et vous osez venir me parler de moralité… vous osez dire que JE suis le nuisible et que VOUS faites partie des braves gens ! Regina Mills, vous me dégoûtez. »

Une fois qu'il eu fini de vider son sac, Robin tourna le dos à la femme qu'il jugeait responsable de son malheur et quitta la grande cuisine. Il ne voulait en aucun cas rester dans la même pièce qu'elle.

…

Regina était sous le choc. Elle resta là, les bras ballants, incapable de bouger, de prononcer le moindre mot pour le retenir. Pourtant elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Elle avait la sensation qu'elle venait se prendre une claque magistrale et qu'elle était la seule à blâmer.

Jusqu'à présent elle pensait avoir à faire à un vulgaire cambrioleur, un parasite qui voulait s'approprier une partie de sa fortune et qu'il lui fallait éradiquer. Elle venait de découvrir qu'elle se trouvait en réalité face à un père désespéré qui était prêt à risquer sa vie pour sauver l'être qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. Son fils. Une vague d'empathie submergea Regina. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle cessa de raisonner en politicienne et laissa ses émotions la guider. Elle regarda la photo de l'anniversaire d'Henry. Elle aurai fait la même chose à sa place. Si jamais quelque chose d'aussi affreux arrivait à son fils, elle serait prête à écraser tous ceux qui se mettraient en travers de son chemin pour le sauver. Cette discussion, si elle pouvait l'appeler ainsi, changeait sa vision du monde, de la justice.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa petite cave à vin électrique, située près du frigo. Aux bouteilles de vin de grands crus, elle préféra une petite flasque remplie d'un vieux scotch. Elle versa le liquide ambré dans deux verres qu'elle déposa sur un plateau.

« Il est surement remonté dans la chambre. Pourvu qu'il accepte mes excuses. »

En arrivant devant la porte de sa chambre, Regina se sentait très angoissée. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte. L'homme, dont elle ignorait toujours le nom, était assis sur son lit. Il tenait sa tête entre ses mains, pleurant en silence. Elle se racla légèrement la gorge, afin de signaler sa présence.

« Je vous ai apporté un scotch. Je…. Je tiens à m'excuser pour toutes les horreurs que je vous ai dites. » l'homme ne répondit pas, il n'avait pas même tourné la tête lorsqu'elle avait parlé. Elle ne se découragea pas pour autant et ajouta :

« Vous savez moi aussi j'ai un fils…. Vous avez parfaitement raison, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous vivez. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, j'espère ne jamais vivre ça. Je suis navrée d'avoir été aussi méchante avec vous, j'avais peur que vous me fassiez du mal, alors j'ai dit tout ce qui me passait par la tête. Pour vous blesser. »

Le voleur tourna enfin la tête, plongeant ses yeux azurs dans les siens.

« Je n'aurais jamais pu vous faire de mal. »

Regina savais que ces paroles étaient sincères. Elle lui tendit un verre et avala le sien d'une traite. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge, elle sentit sa mâchoire se contracter.

« Quel est votre nom ? »

Voyant que le jeune homme hésitait à lui répondre, elle lui promis d'un ton bienveillant :

« Je ne vous dénoncerai pas, je ne voudrais surtout pas que votre fils se retrouve en plus avec son père en prison. »

« Robin, je m'appelle Robin. »

« Vous savez Robin, je n'ai pas eu une vie aussi idyllique que vous semblez le croire. Bien au contraire. »

Il la regarda étonné, apparemment cette idée ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Il lui demanda, un petit sourire taquin au coin des lèvres, en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la main :

« Oh mon Dieux ! Laissez moi deviner, vous êtes tombée de votre cheval préféré étant petite et ça vous à traumatisé à vie ? »

La jeune femme éclata d'un rire cristallin, heureuse de le voir faire à nouveau des blagues. Décidément, elle avait l'impression que Robin aimait la taquiner.

« Même pas ! » puis redevenant sérieuse « c'est vrai que déjà petite, je vivais dans le luxe, mais mon enfance n'a pas été drôle. La seule chose qui comptait pour ma mère, c'était de grimper dans l'échelle sociale. Elle avait épousé un riche homme d'affaire, pour sa fortune et non par amour, mais ça ne lui suffisait pas : elle voulait que sa fille devienne une grande politicienne, une femme respectée et crainte de tous qui régnerai sur une ville, voire un état. Pour me préparer à ce destin grandiose, elle m'a donné une éducation extrêmement stricte, faite de privations et de réprimandes. Je n'avais aucun ami car les meilleurs professeurs de la ville venaient me faire cours chez mes parents. Mon seule échappatoire était l'équitation. Puis quand j'ai été plus grande, à l'âge de dix-huit ans, Daniel mon premier amour. On se voyait en cachette dans les écuries, on avait même prévu de fuir tellement nous étions heureux ensemble ! Mais ma mère nous a surpris. Quelques jours plus tard, Daniel était arrêté pour trafic de drogue. »

Regina s'arrêta de parler. Sa gorge était nouée, deux grosses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de son enfance ni de Daniel à qui que se soit. D'ailleurs elle comptait ne jamais en parler, laisser son passé enfoui en elle. Et voila qu'elle se confiait à un parfait inconnu qui avait tenté de la cambrioler ! Elle ne savait pas bien ce qui lui arrivait, mais bizarrement, elle trouvait ça simple de lui parler, elle avait l'impression qu'il pourrait la comprendre. Elle leva la tête vers Robin et vit qu'il la regardait avec intensité, l'air compatissant. Il lui demanda gentiment :

« Mais si c'était un trafiquant de drogue, ça veut dire que votre mère à tout fait pour vous protéger. Même si elle était très stricte et qu'elle vous a élevée dans la solitude, sur ce coup là c'était plutôt une bonne chose non ? »

« Vous ne comprenez pas. Daniel n'a jamais vendu de drogue. Ma mère a usé de ses relations hautes placées pour le faire arrêter et l'empêcher de me revoir ! Elle a fini par me l'avouer… Mais aujourd'hui encore je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu. »

« Vous êtes sûre ? Enfin, je ne remets pas votre parole en doute ! C'est juste que je trouve ça tellement horrible ! Comment une mère peut elle faire ça à son enfant ? »

Sans répondre à sa question, Regina continua :

« Quand vous m'avez dit que votre petit garçon était gravement malade, ça m'a fait un choc. Mon fils est tout ce que j'ai, je ne supporterais pas de le perdre. Ma maison, ma carrière, mon argent, tout ça c'est du vent ! Des fois le matin, je me dis que je resterais bien à la maison plutôt que d'aller travailler. Et puis je me rends compte que je n'aurais rien à faire de ma journée : pas de mari avec qui faire une grasse matinée, pas de copines avec qui aller prendre un café… Rien. Et ces matins là, la seule chose qui me fait tenir, c'est de savoir que mon fils est là, qu'on va prendre un bon petit déjeuné ensemble, et qu'avant de partir pour l'école il me dira qu'il m'aime. »

Robin la regardait toujours avec attention, il avait l'air touché par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Peut être parce qu'il se rendait compte qu'au fond ils n'étaient pas si différents l'un de l'autre…

« Depuis la mort de ma femme, je ressens souvent la même chose. Je n'ai plus de parents, plus d'amis, il ne me reste que mon fils et mon frère. Je… je ne supporte pas de le voir malade… comment je vais faire sans lui ? » sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot. Regina lui prit doucement la main pour le réconforter, elle n'aimait pas le voir souffrir ainsi.

« Je suis sûre qu'on peut trouver un moyen de le guérir…. Ne désespérez pas. »

« Vous avez raison, je trouverai bien un moyen. » chuchotât-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Pour la première fois depuis de longues années, Regina avait enfin l'impression que quelqu'un la comprenait. Mieux, que quelqu'un ressentait les mêmes choses qu'elle. La même solitude. Elle s'apprêtait à lui faire part de ses émotions quand une douleur à la nuque lui arracha un cri.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Vous allez bien ? » s'enquit Robin.

« Je me suis fait mal à la nuque et à la tête tout à l'heure, quand vous m'avez jetée par terre. »

« Ne bougez pas, je reviens. » lui ordonna le jeune homme d'un ton autoritaire.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il revint tenant dans ses mains un linge humide. Il avait enlevé son bleu de travail dévoilant un t-shirt blanc et un jean délavé. Une tenue simple qui faisait ressortir sa peau mate et laissait entrevoir un corps musclé.

« Ça devrait vous soulagez. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse esquisser un geste, il avait soulevé délicatement ses cheveux et posé le linge sur sa nuque. Des gouttes d'eau glaciales roulèrent le long de son dos, la faisant se tortiller. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire Robin.

« Tenez-vous tranquille Regina ! Et puis si vous étiez habillée de façon plus décente, au lieu de jouer les James Bond girl, votre dos ne serait pas plein d'eau ! » s'exclama-t-il en riant de plus belle.

« Oh ! Je ne vous permets pas ! » dit-elle en prenant un air faussement outré avant de rire à son tour. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en se réalisant que pour la seconde fois il venait de la qualifier de James Bond girl. Un compliment qui ne la laissait pas insensible.

Robin passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux sombres, massant délicatement son cuir chevelu endolori. Regina se laissa faire, profitant de ce moment pour mieux observer son voleur. Elle regarda d'abord son avant bras sur lequel était tatoué un lion, puis son bras puissant qui menait à une épaule musclée, à moitié recouverte par la manche de son t-shirt. Elle contempla son visage, un regard azur et franc cerclé de légères cernes une barde claire qui avait besoin d'être taillée mais qui lui donnait une allure très masculine des lèvres fines illuminées par un grand sourire. Robin cessa son massage, et effleura ses joues du bout des doigts. La chaleur que lui procura cette caresse lui semblait irréelle. Ça faisait des années qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi proche d'un homme. Inconsciemment elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Une odeur musquée et légèrement boisée l'enveloppa. Son odeur. Elle se sentait déstabilisée face à cet homme qui avait su faire se fissurer les barrières qu'elle s'était construite pour se protéger des autres, se protéger de tout attachement. Robin la regardait avec intensité, lui aussi semblait troublé par toutes ces confidences qui les avaient inexorablement rapprochés. Un rapprochement imprévisible entre le prince des voleurs et la terrible politicienne. Regina eu une soudaine envie de se blottir dans les bras de cet homme qu'elle trouvait tendre et horripilant à la fois, et de se laisser transporter par ses sensations pour la première fois de sa vie. Leurs visages étaient maintenant très proches, elle ne désirait rien d'autre que de lâcher prise…

« Non ! Laissez-moi ! »

….

Robin se sentait malheureux et déconcerté. Malheureux car le cambriolage était un désastre et qu'il était revenu à la case départ : il ne savait toujours pas comment il allait s'y prendre pour sauver son petit Roland. Déconcerté car il ne comprenait pas le comportement de Regina. Elle s'était ouverte à lui, il s'était senti proche d'elle. Il s'était reconnu dans sa souffrance, dans sa solitude. A la place de la vieille sorcière cruelle et vicieuse qu'il pensait rencontrer, il avait découvert une femme sublime et meurtrie pas la vie. Il avait eu envie de poser ses lèvres contres les siennes, et il restait persuadé que ça avait été réciproque. Mais elle s'était dégagée et avait remis sur son beau visage ce masque dur et froid qui la protégeait si bien. Elle s'était rhabillée, avait enfilé une sublime robe noire taillée sur mesure.

« Je suppose qu'un voleur de votre qualité est capable de réparer le système de sécurité. J'ai perdu assez de temps ici, je dois retourner à la mairie. Rassurez-vous, je tiendrai ma promesse : je ne signalerai pas cet incident à la police. » lui avait-elle asséné d'un ton distant.

Il avait donc repris ses outils et avait travaillé sur le système de sécurité, en se branchant sur le coffre fort. Mais cette fois, il n'avait pas le cœur à l'ouvrage. Quinze minutes plus tard, les volets se relevèrent, inondant la chambre d'une vive lumière qui lui brûla les yeux. Des bruits métalliques retentirent à nouveau dans la maison, signe que les portes étaient bien déverrouillées.

« Voila, j'ai fini. » annonça-t-il sans même la regarder.

« Bien. On va sortir alors. »

Ils descendirent les escaliers en silence, un profond malaise s'était installé entre eux, les empêchant de se parler. Une fois dehors, ils se murmurèrent un simple au revoir, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'ils étaient deux inconnus.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa berline, Robin l'interpella :

« Regina, attendez ! »

Il voulait lui parler. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il voulait lui dire, il y avait tellement de choses qui se bousculaient dans sa tête ! Mais ils ne pouvaient pas se quitter de cette façon, il ne l'admettait pas ! Cependant, la jeune femme ne se retourna pas, ne lui répondit pas, ne laissant rien transparaître. Elle monta dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe, sans même lui lancer un regard.

Comme s'il n'existait pas. Comme si il n'avait jamais existé pour elle.

_Fin du chapitre 3. Un chapitre plus long que d'habitude centré sur Robin et Regina, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Un grand merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews et qui suivent mon histoire, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Continuez à m'en laisser si vous le voulez, c'est très constructif d'avoir des retours :) Je posterai le chapitre suivant pour le week end prochain. En attendant bon week end et bonne semaine à tous ! _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : quand tout change.

« Vous êtes bien sûre que c'est normal qu'il dorme autant ? Parce qu'il a dormi jusqu'à midi, et là il est peine seize heure et il dort à nouveau ! » demanda pour la énième fois Petit Jean à l'infirmière.

La nouvelle infirmière était une jolie femme rousse toujours souriante et sympathique. Rien à voir avec celle qui s'occupait de Roland les semaines précédentes ! Et surtout, elle possédait l'extraordinaire capacité à supporter Petit Jean quand celui-ci se mettait à la harceler en lui posant cinquante fois les mêmes questions sur l'état de santé de son filleul. Dans le service, elle était la seule à pouvoir le supporter quand, pris d'angoisses soudaines, il demandait au personnel médical de venir vérifier que Roland allait toujours bien. La jeune femme tenait toujours à le rassurer, même si il lui faisait perdre un peu de temps, car elle était émue par la maladie du petit garçon et par le dévouement sans bornes que lui portait son parrain.

« Ne vous en faites pas monsieur. Sa santé s'est légèrement détériorée ces derniers jours, ce qui fait qu'il est plus fatigué. C'est pour ça qu'il dort autant. »

« Vous pensez qu'il peut guérir ? » Petit Jean regretta sa question au moment même où il l'avait posée. Il connaissait déjà la réponse. Alors pourquoi lui demander ça ? Il espérait quoi, un miracle ?

« Vous savez bien… » commença l'infirmière d'une voix hésitante « seule une opération peut le guérir. S'il n'est pas rapidement opéré, son état ne fera que s'aggraver… »

Petit Jean retourna dans la chambre la mort dans l'âme. Roland dormait toujours, serrant contre lui sa figurine Spiderman. Les nombreuses machines auxquelles le garçon était désormais relié jours et nuits émettaient un ronflement continu qui insupportait le jeune homme. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit médicalisé et prit la petite main de Roland dans la sienne, ce qui eu pour effet de faire s'éveiller l'enfant. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois puis demanda d'une petite voix ensommeillée :

« Papa est rentré ? »

« Non, il est encore à la banque. Il t'avait prévenu qu'il en aurait pour longtemps. »

« J'espère qu'il va pas oublier de prendre le DVD des X-men ! »

« Comment pourrait-il oublier qu'on doit regarder le professeur Xavier se battre avec Magneto ce soir ? » s'exclama Petit Jean d'un ton qui se voulait joyeux.

Roland marmonna quelque chose à propos des pouvoirs du méchant Magneto et se rendormi instantanément. Son parrain resta assis sur le lit, à veiller sur lui.

Ça faisait cinq jours que le calamiteux cambriolage avait eu lieu. Cinq jours que tout avait dégénéré. Tout d'abord, la maladie cardiaque de Roland s'était aggravée : le petit garçon était constamment épuisé, ne pouvant même plus aller jouer à la salle de jeu du service pédiatrie. Lorsqu'il se sentait en meilleure forme, Petit Jean et Robin prenaient toutes ses figurines et inventaient aux super héros de plastique des aventures toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres qui faisaient pleurer de rire Roland et sa jeune infirmière.

Cependant Robin allait de plus en plus mal. Même s'il tentait de camoufler son chagrin, il n'en devenait pas moins taciturne, ne se confiait plus à son petit frère comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. La nuit, il restait allongé sur son matelas, les yeux grands ouverts à contempler fixement le plafond. Bien sur, il était désespéré par la maladie de son fils, c'est pour cette raison qu'il était retourné à la banque supplier son banquier de lui faire un prêt. Mais Petit Jean avait l'impression qu'il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose qui avait un lien avec le cambriolage, lorsqu'il avait coupé son portable en lui demandant de partir. Malheureusement il ne parvenait pas à découvrir de quoi il s'agissait. Alors lui Petit Jean ne savait pas quoi faire au milieu de tout ça. Il se sentait inutile : le cambriolage qu'il avait monté avait échoué, en planifier un autre était presque impossible, et pire que tout il ne pouvait rien faire pour soulager la souffrance de sa famille. Cette sensation d'incapacité totale le détruisait, rongeant chaque jour un peu plus cette bonne humeur pourtant légendaire qui le caractérisait.

Tout d'un coup, il se sentit très fatigué, le manque de sommeil de ces derniers jours se faisant soudainement ressentir. Il s'allongea sur le lit de Roland juste à côté de lui, gardant précieusement la petite main de son filleul dans la sienne. Il ferma les yeux et s'assoupi à son tour sous le regard bienveillant de la nouvelle infirmière qui les observait depuis le couloir.

…

Regina fulminait. Elle était allongée dans son grand lit aux draps ébènes, sa chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, seules quelques raies de lumière filtraient par les volets. Elle regarda à nouveau son réveil. Les lettres lumineuses indiquaient cinq heure deux.

« Il ne s'est passé que deux minutes ! Mais c'est pas possible, j'ai l'impression que ça fait deux heures ! A tous les coups cette saleté de réveil est en panne…»

Elle alluma sa lampe de chevet et empoigna sa montre qui était posée près de son lit. Elle indiquait cinq heure trois. Regina dut se rendre à l'évidence : son réveil matin fonctionnait à merveille. Depuis plusieurs jours, elle souffrait d'insomnies. La veille elle en avait parlé discrètement à Archibald Hopper, un ami de longue date qui possédait un double doctorat en psychologie. Le docteur lui avait immédiatement demandé si elle n'avait pas subi un bouleversement dans sa vie. Comme un changement, un choc émotionnel, ou une agression… Elle avait éludé la question, mais avait compris d'où venait son mal-être. Robin.

« Ce voleur m'a traumatisée ! Il est entré par effraction dans ma maison et maintenant je ne me sens plus en sécurité chez moi ! Franchement, il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir un double doctorat en psychologie pour comprendre ça ! » songea-t-elle avec une mauvaise fois évidente. Au fond, elle avait conscience qu'elle se mentait à elle-même, seulement elle ne parvenait pas encore à admettre une vérité qui l'effrayait au plus au point. Regina repensa à son voleur, elle sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes et se rendormi.

Les yeux azurs l'épiaient, la défiaient. Peu à peu le visage de Robin lui apparu, puis tout son corps. « Vous êtes entré par effraction dans ma maison ! » lui cria-t-elle. Le jeune homme la regarda, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. « Non Regina ! Je suis entré par effraction dans ta vie. » Il s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa les joues, comme la première fois. Elle se sentit devenir faible sous cette caresse, et remarqua avec délectation qu'il était torse nu. La caresse devint moins légère, moins douce. « Robin ? ». Il lui griffa la joue. Son regard était devenu glacial. Elle prit peur mais ne parvenait pas à s'enfuir. « Tu as tout gâché ! Je pensais que ça comptait pour toi ! Mais non, tu es partie en me laissant tomber ! » Regina se débattait de toutes ses forces. « Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Depuis que je t'ai rencontré rien n'est plus comme avant ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas m'enfuir ? » hurla-telle. Le regard azur redevint doux, tout comme la caresse sur sa joue. « Mais tu peux t'enfuir, c'est juste que tu ne le veux pas vraiment… »

Regina se réveilla en sursaut, couverte de sueur. Cette fois son réveil indiquait cinq heure cinquante. Elle repoussa ses draps d'un geste brusque et sauta au bas de son lit. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, elle devait trouver une solution. Par une heureuse coïncidence Henry passait la nuit chez Emma, elle n'avait donc pas besoin de s'occuper de lui ce matin. Elle passa dans sa salle de bain, prit une douche rapide qui eu pour effet de lui éclaircir les idées : elle savait exactement ce qu'elle devait faire. La jeune femme enfila une robe bleue, chaussa une paire d'escarpins noirs et se maquilla rapidement. Elle descendit à toute vitesse les escaliers, attrapa une veste au hasard et sortit de sa maison. Elle s'engouffra dans sa grosse berline et se dirigea vers le centre ville.

…..

Monsieur Gold venait à peine de se lever quand il entendit quelqu'un tambouriner contre la porte de sa boutique. Il décida de l'ignorer, s'il ne répondait pas la personne finirait par se lasser et partir.

« Gold ! Je sais que tu es debout ! Ouvre-moi ! » la voix stridente de l'adjointe au maire résonna dans la boutique, lui vrillant les oreilles.

Il retourna sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre et regarda sa compagne Belle qui était encore endormie : un teint ivoire rehaussé par des pommettes colorées, des lèvres charnues subtilement rosées et une chevelure châtain parsemée de nombreuses ondulations. Sa femme portait décidément bien son nom ! Il se demandait encore régulièrement comme elle avait pu tomber amoureuse de lui. Quoiqu'il en soit elle faisait de lui le plus heureux des hommes, et lui faisait tout pour qu'elle mène une vie de princesse. Regina cria à nouveau ce qui eu pour effet de faire tressauter Belle.

« Cette idiote va la réveiller ! Je sais pas ce qu'elle veut mais dans tous les cas elle peut aller se faire voir ! »

Il entrebâilla la porte, l'adjointe au maire le fusilla du regard :

« C'est pas trop tôt ! »

« Bien au contraire très chère, c'est trop tôt ! Il est à peine six heure trente, la boutique n'est pas encore ouverte. Je te prierai de repasser plus trad. » déclara-t-il en lui claquant la porte au nez.

Cela ne dissuada pas Régina pour autant. Elle frappa la porte de plus belle, proférant des menaces à l'encontre de Gold. Mais il en fallait bien plus pour faire trembler l'homme qui possédait la plupart des bâtiments de la ville. Ce n'est qu'au moment où elle se mit à parler d'envoyer un agent du fisc vérifier ses comptes bancaires et sa comptabilité que l'antiquaire céda. Finalement Regina connaissait mieux ses points faibles qu'il ne le pensait… Cette fois-ci il ouvrit en grand la porte de sa boutique, laissant entrer la jeune femme. Un sourire victorieux flottait sur son visage, ce qui eu pour effet de l'agacer au plus au point.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Et dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi. » ordonna-t-il d'une voix grinçante.

« Je cherche un homme. »

« Il y a un speed dating demain soir chez Granny's. Bonne chance à toi, et bon courage aux pauvres types qui auront le malheur d'essayer de draguer la mégère castratrice que tu es ! » lança Gold un fin sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Rien ne l'amusait plus au monde que d'énerver Regina Mills, la jeune femme montait sur ses grands chevaux en un quart de tour. A son grand regret, pour une fois elle se maitrisa et continua comme si de rien n'était :

« Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il s'appelle Robin, qu'il est voleur et qu'il a un fils de huit ans qui est malade. Ça te dit quelque chose ? »

« Navré très chère. Si tu veux je peux faire des recherches sur lui mais ça me fait quand même peu d'indices. » Il regarda Regina, son visage fatigué reflétait un mélange de déception et de tristesse, ce qui l'intrigua. « Et pourquoi cherches-tu cet homme, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? »

« Ça l'est ! Appelle-moi dès que tu as du nouveau. Bonne journée. »

L'adjointe au maire quitta la boutique en claquant la porte.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit qu'on connait Robin ? Il vient souvent nous voir avec Petit Jean ! » Belle se tenait debout dans la réserve, elle le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus inquisiteurs.

« Je n'étais pas bien sur qu'il s'agissait de ce Robin là… » hasarda-t-il.

« Ne me ment pas Rumple ! Un Robin ancien voleur dont le fils est malade, il n'y en a qu'un ! »

« Je sais, je sais. J'ai menti à Regina pour le protéger. » admit-il.

Belle entra dans la boutique et s'assit sur le comptoir. Aux paroles de son amant, son visage s'était illuminé :

« Toi tu as protégé Robin ? Raconte-moi Rumple mon héro ! »

« Il était une fois un modeste antiquaire au bord de la faillite. » commença-t-il en riant « C'était moi, il y a très longtemps de ça. Je m'apprêtais à fermer ma boutique quand j'ai rencontré deux frères voleurs : Robin et Jean. Ils étaient des as du vol, les meilleurs dans ce domaine ! A côté d'eux Arsène Lupin aurai eu l'air d'un débutant dénué de talent ! En revanche, ils n'étaient pas très doués pour revendre discrètement les fruits de leurs larcins. Ils m'ont donc proposé un marché : ils cambriolaient les demeures des personnes les plus riches du pays et me chargeaient d'écouler les biens volés. »

« Attends ! Mais c'est mal ce que vous faisiez ! » s'exclama Belle.

« Belle, tu sais que mon passé n'est pas tout rose… mais là ça n'était pas si mal que ça ! Le but de ces deux frères était honorable. Ils volaient aux riches pour donner aux pauvres. Je leur donnais la moitié de l'argent que j'obtenais des objets, et ils en faisaient don anonymement à des associations caritatives. Tu vois, ça n'était pas légal mais ça n'était pas non plus immoral. »

« Moui, ça aurai pu être pire… » concéda-t-elle à son compagnon.

« Il y a plus d'une semaine maintenant Jean est venu me voir. Il m'a expliqué que son filleul Roland était gravement malade et que Robin et lui n'avaient pas les moyens de payer son opération. Ensuite on a parlé du bon vieux temps… J'en ai profité pour glisser au cours de la conversation que le système de sécurité de la maison de Regina était défectueux. Je savais qu'il allait immédiatement penser à la cambrioler pour pouvoir obtenir cet argent dont ils ont tant besoin ! Eux ils auraient eu de quoi sauver l'enfant et moi j'aurai obtenu de magnifiques objets de collection que je convoite depuis des années ! Mais Regina les a surpris pendant le cambriolage. Et je te donne ma main à couper que si elle chercher Robin c'est pour se venger ! Et quand elle se venge, elle n'y va pas de main morte, crois moi ! »

« Tu as eu bien fait alors… C'est tellement triste ce qui arrive à Roland. L'autre jour quand je suis allée à l'hôpital pour lire des contes de fées aux enfants malades il n'a même pas pu quitter son lit ! » la jeune femme s'arrêta et réfléchit quelques secondes, puis elle s'écria toute excitée « pourquoi tu ne passerais pas un autre marché avec Robin ? Tu lui donnes l'argent pour l'opération et en échange il pourrait travailler pour toi ! »

« Je vais y réfléchir Belle. Mais assez parlé de ces choses tristes ! Habille-toi, on va prendre un petit déjeuner chez Granny ! » s'exclama-t-il.

L'idée de sa femme n'était pas bête, loin de là. Gold avait été assez contrarié il y a huit ans, lorsque Robin et Jean lui avaient annoncé qu'ils arrêtaient les cambriolages. Il avait eu beaucoup plus de difficultés à se procurer des objets rares et avait bien failli perdre quelques gros clients. Tout ça à cause de la femme de Robin qui n'appréciait pas cette activité ! Depuis son décès, Gold avait attendu patiemment le jour où les deux frères reviendraient vers lui. Et voilà qu'il avait un moyen de les pousser à voler à nouveau… Mais pour le moment il avait des choses plus importantes à faire, notamment s'arranger pour qu'un agent du fisc ne trouve rien à lui reprocher en cas de contrôle, ce qui n'allait pas être une mince affaire !

…..

Regina tournait en rond dans son bureau tel un lion en cage. Gold ne voulait pas l'aider. Bien sur il n'avait pas osé l'admettre, mais elle avait parfaitement compris qu'il se moquait éperdument de ses problèmes. Elle se sentait vexée, même si aujourd'hui ils avaient de nombreux différents, il avait été très proche de sa mère quand elle était petite, à tel point qu'elle le surnommait tonton Rumple.

« Depuis qu'il a rencontré cette jeune nunuche qui a vingt ans de moins que lui, il ne pense qu'à elle ! Il se fiche complètement de tout le reste, le monde pourrait s'écrouler et ses anciens amis mourir sous ses yeux, du moment que Belle est contente, Monsieur l'est aussi ! »

Elle se démenait pour trouver un moyen de revoir Robin, mais n'en trouvait pas. En tant qu'adjointe au maire elle avait de nombreux pouvoirs, mais étant en période de campagne électorale elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en user à la légère. Par exemple, il lui était impossible de demander au Sheriff de faire une recherche sur Robin sans lui fournir une raison officielle accompagnée des documents réglementaire, ce qui bien évidemment nuirait au voleur. Et elle ne pouvait pas non plus lui demander de faire une recherche discrète : si ça venait à se savoir elle serait accusée d'abus de pouvoir et une enquête serait automatiquement ouverte sur Robin. Il y avait aussi Emma, entant qu'ex-garante de cautions judiciaire, elle n'aurait aucune difficulté à lui mettre la main dessus. Mais leur amitié naissante était encore trop fragile pour que Regina puisse lui avouer qu'elle était littéralement obsédée par un voleur qui est entré chez elle par effraction. Emma la prendrai à coups sur pour une folle et n'aurait plus confiance en elle. Et par-dessus le marché, elle signalerait le cambriolage au Sheriff !

« Regina ? Tu n'es pas encore prête ? » Léopold, le maire actuel était entré dans son bureau sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte. Son adjointe lui demanda, déconcertée :

« Prête pour quoi ? Je suis désolée Léopold, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. »

« Pour notre visite officielle de l'hôpital, pardi ! Je te rappelle que tu es censée rassurer les professionnels de l'hôpital en leur promettant de leur allouer un plus gros budget pour l'achat de matériel de pointe et pour l'embauche de nouvelles infirmières ! Voyons Regina, je sais que c'est épuisant une campagne électorale, mais de là à oublier un rendez-vous aussi important ! » la sermonna gentiment le vieil homme.

« La visite à l'hôpital ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ! » s'écria la jeune femme en se frappant le front avec la paume de la main.

« Ne dit pas ça Regina ! » commença le maire. Mais sa collègue ne l'écoutait déjà plus : elle s'était torturée l'esprit toute la matinée et une partie de la nuit pour retrouver Robin alors que la solution était sous ses yeux depuis le début. Une fois le rendez-vous terminé, elle n'aurait qu'à demander au service pédiatrie si Robin ou son frère était là. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, l'enfant était gravement malade, son père devait donc passer beaucoup de temps à son chevet, et par conséquent le personnel médical devrait comprendre tout de suite de qui il s'agit.

…..

Trois heures plus tard, Regina avait enfin terminé sa visite officielle. La rencontre avec les professionnels de la santé n'avait pas été aisée : les associations qui militaient contre elle lui avaient fait mauvaise presse auprès des médecins et des infirmières, l'accusant de ne pas se soucier du sort des enfants malades. Elle avait ressenti de l'hostilité de la part de plusieurs personnes, mais l'annonce des sommes qu'elle comptait verser à l'hôpital si elle était élue avait calmé la plupart d'entre elles. Sa visite officieuse pouvait commencer. Elle avait informé Léopold qu'elle resterait un peu plus longtemps pour aller voir un ami hospitalisé, et se dirigeait maintenant vers une jeune infirmière qui arpentait le couloir principal du service pédiatrie. Regina l'interpella :

« Excusez-moi. Heu… voila, je cherche un ami qui s'appelle Robin. Son fils est hospitalisé ici pour des problèmes cardiaques. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer sa chambre ? »

La jeune femme rousse leva sur elle des yeux turquoise dans lesquels se lisait une profonde tristesse :

« Je suis désolée de devoir vous l'apprendre Madame… Roland a fait une crise cardiaque cette nuit, il a été transporté d'urgence aux soins intensifs. Vous pouvez aller le voir là-bas si vous le voulez. »

« Mais comment ça se fait ? Comment va-t-il ? » questionna Regina, complètement hagarde.

« Son état s'est dégradé beaucoup plus vite que prévu. Pour être tout à fait honnête, s'il n'est pas rapidement opéré, son cœur ne tiendra probablement pas plus de deux semaines. »

Regina murmura une phrase de remerciement et monta dans l'ascenseur. Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le service des soins intensifs, elle fut prise d'un grand vertige. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle songea à s'enfuir et à oublier toute cette histoire, mais l'instant d'après le visage de Robin dansa devant ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner une seconde fois.

Un infirmier la guida jusqu'à la chambre du petit garçon. Elle poussa doucement la porte et fut étonnée de voir que ni Robin, ni son frère n'étaient présents. Elle se demandait si elle devait rester ou revenir plus tard lorsqu'une petite voix fluette la tira de ses pensées :

« Bonjours Madame. » Roland l'observait avec curiosité « Vous êtes perdue ? »

« Non, je voulais te voir Roland. Je suis une amie de ton papa. » expliqua-t-elle en s'approchant de l'enfant. En le voyant de plus près, elle remarqua qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à son père. A l'exception des yeux et des cheveux, qu'il devait tenir de sa mère. Elle remarqua aussi, les nombreuses machines auxquelles l'enfant était relié, ainsi que son air épuisé.

« Papa est ami avec une fille ? Je savais pas… » s'exclama le garçon visiblement étonné.

« C'est parce qu'on se connait pas depuis très longtemps. »

« Ah ! Mais mon papa vous l'aimez beaucoup ou pas ? » s'enquit Roland en souriant.

« Bien sur. » Au moment où elle prononça ces deux mots, Regina se mit à rougir. Elle n'avait pas même eu à réfléchir, la réponse lui avait échappée, comme une évidence.

« Je peux vous demander un service alors ? »

Le petit garçon avait soudain l'air inquiet, serrant fort contre lui une figurine de Spiderman. La jeune femme, prit d'un élan maternel, voulu le rassurer :

« Evidemment Roland ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

L'enfant se tortilla dans son lit, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. Puis il riva ses yeux dans ceux de Regina et lui dit :

« Quand je serai parti, vous pourrez consoler mon papa ? Parce que il a que tonton Jean et lui aussi il sera triste. Alors ça serai bien si une amie qui l'aime beaucoup peut le consoler. »

Le petit garçon de huit ans à peine avait prononcé ces mots avec un sérieux, une gravité qu'un enfant de son âge ne devrait jamais avoir à connaitre. Regina ne parvenait plus à penser, les paroles du garçon résonnaient en boucle dans sa tête. Devant le regard à nouveau inquiet de l'enfant, elle se força à articuler quelques phrases :

« Ne t'en fait pas, je serai là pour ton papa. Maintenant excuse-moi Roland, mais je dois retourner travailler. »

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front puis se dirigea vers la porte. Elle se retourna une dernière fois et embrassa du regard la petite chambre immaculée, encombrée de machines barbares. L'enfant lui fit un signe de la main, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il n'avait pas évoqué l'imminence de sa mort. Regina lui rendit son salut, referma la porte et couru s'enfermer dans les WC pour visiteurs qui venaient tout juste d'être nettoyés.

Là, elle s'effondra sur le sol. Une odeur douceâtre et écœurante de produits chimiques s'insinua dans ses narines. Une odeur d'hôpital, synonyme de malheur. Elle se recroquevilla en position fœtale sur le sol humide. Elle pleura à chaude larmes, en silence, durant de longues minutes. Elle pleura pour cet enfant résigné à mourir à huit ans ; pour ce tonton Jean qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui, elle en était sure, aimait profondément le petit garçon ; pour son père qui lui avait confié sa détresse et que cette situation détruisait. Mais elle pleura aussi pour elle : pour son enfance gâchée ; pour sa mère qui n'avait jamais su lui apporter un dixième de l'amour que Robin portait à son fils ; pour Daniel dont la vie avait été détruite car il avait eu l'audace de l'aimer ; pour sa vie morne et triste ; pour cette solitude qu'elle subissait depuis toujours. Pour Robin qui pouvait briser ce cycle infernal, mais qu'elle avait repoussé lâchement par peur de souffrir un peu plus.

Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait passé dans ces toilettes. Deux minutes ou vingt minutes, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle avait enfin laissé sortir tous ces sentiments qu'elle s'était acharnée à enfouir. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage, retravailla son maquillage qui avait coulé puis sortit des WC. Elle se sentait un peu déstabilisée, mais elle se sentait libre et légère, comme si un poids qui pesait depuis toujours sur ses épaules venait de se volatiliser.

« Tout ça doit s'arrêter. Je dois reprendre ma vie en main. »

…

Lorsque Robin et Petit Jean remontèrent au service des soins intensifs après avoir bu un café dans le jardin de l'hôpital, ils virent la jeune infirmière rousse qui s'était occupée de Roland courir dans leur direction en gesticulant pour attirer leur attention. Les deux frères se figèrent sur place, paralysés par le peur. La dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu faire ça, c'était pour leur annoncer que l'espérance de vie de Roland était à présent réduite à quelques semaines. Ils la regardaient arriver avec crainte, tel un oiseau de mauvais augure. Mais quand elle fut plus près, ils virent un immense sourire sur ses lèvres ainsi que des yeux pétillant de bonheur.

« C'est un miracle ! » cria-elle en dépit du règlement de l'hôpital qui interdisait tout bruit intempestif « Quelqu'un a payé l'opération de Roland ! L'anesthésiste et les chirurgiens sont entrain de se préparer à se rendre au bloc opératoire en urgence ! Il est sauvé ! »

Petit Jean poussa un cria de joie et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, la serrant de toutes ses forces. Au début surprise, celle-ci sembla rapidement contente du geste spontané du jeune homme. Quand à Robin, il semblait pétrifié, le regard dans le vide.

« Robin ? Vous vous sentez bien ? Ça doit être le choc émotionnel… Vous devriez peut être vous asseoir et boire un peu d'eau… » conseilla la jeune femme subitement inquiète.

« Vous êtes sûre de ce que vous dites, vous vous trompez pas de personne ? Parce que je ne vois pas qui a pu payer une opération aussi chère… Ça parait tellement invraisemblable ! » demanda le jeune père après s'être assis sur une chaise que son frère avait réussi à dénicher dans un bureau vide.

« Robin, je sais que ça parait incroyable, c'est très rare ce genre de don, mais parfois ça arrive. Et je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y a pas d'erreur possible : l'opération est bien pour Roland. Prenez quelques secondes pour vous remettre de vos émotions, et allez voir Roland avant qu'il parte pour le bloc. »

« Vous savez qui a donné cet argent et si c'est possible de remercier cette personne ? » interrogea Petit Jean.

« Malheureusement c'est un don anonyme, je crois que seul le directeur de l'hôpital sait qui est ce généreux donateur. Mais il est tenu au secret professionnel et ne révélera son nom sous aucun prétexte. »

L'infirmière allait prendre l'ascenseur pour se rendre dans son service, lorsqu'elle se retourna, sembla hésiter quelques secondes puis ajouta à l'intention des deux frères, un sourire mystérieux au coin des lèvres :

« En tout cas il semblerai que la fée bleue veille sur votre petite famille. »

_Chapitre 4 terminé. Encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews et qui suivent mon histoire, ça me fait énormément plaisir de recevoir des encouragements de votre part ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Je posterai le suivant le week end prochain._

_En attendant passez un bon week end et n'hésitez pas à reviewer si le cœur vous en dit !_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Tout est absolument parfait.

Regina venait de passer un samedi matin superbe. Henry et elle étaient allés se promener au parc. Mais cette promenade n'était qu'un prétexte : en rentrant par la ville elle avait fait à Henry la surprise de l'emmener au magasin de jeux vidéo pour acheter le dernier jeu à la mode. Son fils avait littéralement bondit de joie lorsqu'il avait compris qu'après un mois de supplications elle avait enfin accepté qu'il y joue. Pas plus de deux heures par jours, avait-elle précisé tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il mettrait tout en œuvre pour ne pas respecter cette consigne. Ils s'étaient ensuite rendus dans le magasin de vêtements favoris de Regina où elle devait récupérer une veste qu'elle avait faite retoucher, puis ils avaient pris chez Granny's de délicieuses lasagnes qu'ils mangeraient chez eux. Comme ils arrivaient maintenant devant la porte de leur maison, elle demanda à son fils :

« Henry tu peux commencer à mettre la table, pendant que je vais ranger ma veste ? »

« Oui maman. » répondit-il tout sourire.

Regina monta les escaliers de marbres, une expression de bonheur flottant sur son visage. Depuis quelques jours, elle n'avait qu'une envie : faire plaisir à son fils et passer avec lui de merveilleux moments qui resteraient gravés à jamais dans sa mémoire. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se figea. Robin était assis sur son lit. Elle dû se retenir de ne pas hurler, afin de ne pas affoler Henry.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » chuchota-t-elle le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Il la regardait d'un air malicieux et semblait content de son effet de surprise.

« Bonjour Regina. Moi aussi je suis heureux de vous revoir. » Sa voix était douce et chaleureuse. Regina, qui était sur le point de piquer une de ces colères dont elle seule a le secret, se calma instantanément et se surprit à sourire.

« Bonjour Robin. Vous vous rendez compte que j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ? »

« Vous avez sauvé Roland. Je vous dois une reconnaissance éternelle. » s'exclama-t-il en prenant avec ferveur les mains de Regina dans les siennes.

En voyant le jeune homme à ses pieds entrain de serrer ses mains, Regina eu furtivement l'impression d'être une princesse courtisée par son prince charmant. Cette pensée la fit sourire de plus belle : leurs vies n'étaient pas des contes de fées, mais c'était peut être le signe que les choses étaient entrain de changer pour eux. Peut être que finalement ils pourraient connaitre le bonheur. « Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Moi qui ai toujours détesté les contes de fées je me mets à croire aux : et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ! Pitié Regina, ne devient pas niaise à ce point ! » se reprit-elle. Puis elle ajouta à l'intention de Robin en secouant la tête :

« Désolée mais je n'y suis pour rien. »

« Quelle modestie ! Elle vous honore mais est inutile. Je sais que c'est vous : Roland m'a dit qu'une belle dame qui vous ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau est venue lui rendre visite, et ce juste avant que le don ne soit fait. Et en plus, l'infirmière du service pédiatrie nous a dit qu'une fée bleue veillait sur nous. Toujours d'après Roland, la belle dame était habillée en bleu. »

Regina réprima un geste d'agacement. Et dire qu'elle s'était crue discrète ! Elle n'avait pas voulu que Robin sache qu'elle avait payé l'opération et voilà qu'il l'attendait chez elle pour la remercier ! Elle repoussa nerveusement une mèche de cheveux qui retombait sur son visage et lança, plus agressivement qu'elle ne l'avait souhaité :

« Oui, bon. J'ai plus d'argent que je ne pourrai en dépenser tout au long de ma vie, alors autant que ça serve à quelqu'un qui en a vraiment besoin. Des millions de personnes font des dons tous les jours, alors on va pas en faire tout un plat ! »

Au lieu de se vexer à cause du ton quelque peu violent de Regina et de se lancer dans une joute verbale, Robin se contenta de lui demander en l'enveloppant d'un regard tendre :

« Alors comme ça vous m'aimez beaucoup ? En tout cas, c'est ce que Roland m'a dit… » En voyant la mine perdue, presque effrayée qui s'affichait sur le visage de la jeune femme, il ajouta doucement « moi aussi je vous aime beaucoup Regina. »

Il s'avança vers elle. Il avait envie de la serrer fort contre lui, mais il se contenta de reprendre ses mains dans les siennes par peur de la brusquer. Il lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

« Moi aussi j'ai peur Regina, tout cela est tellement nouveau. Mais je peux vous promettre une chose : je ne pourrai jamais vous faire de mal. »

Regina était bel et bien perdue. Elle avait voulu revoir Robin de toutes ses forces, et maintenant qu'il était devant elle, elle se sentait apeurée et ne savait plus quoi lui dire. Elle tenta de prendre du recul, elle réalisa que c'était complètement dingue de donner sa confiance à un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine. Un voleur de surcroit. Elle allait retirer ses mains et le sommer de partir immédiatement quand elle croisa ce regard azur qui la subjuguait et la poursuivait jusque dans ses rêves. Robin la regardait. Personne ne l'avait jamais regardée de cette manière, pas même Daniel. Il y avait quelque chose d'indéfinissable dans ses yeux azurs, dans son visage, son sourire, qui lui fit comprendre qu'à ce moment précis elle était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Qu'elle était tout ce qu'il désirait. Ça pouvait paraitre complètement fou mais elle savait depuis le début que malgré son activité de voleur, Robin était un homme bien en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance. Elle ne devait ses craintes qu'à elle-même, et non au comportement du jeune homme. Elle sentit les barrières qu'elle s'était évertuée à dresser entre elle et le reste du monde s'effondrer. A l'hôpital, elle avait décidé de changer de vie, de briser cette solitude qui l'étouffait. Elle sut, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence, que Robin était l'homme qui allait la rendre heureuse, pour peu qu'elle décide de s'ouvrir à lui. Comme la première fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés si proches, elle eu envie de se blottir contre lui, à la différence qu'elle se sentait désormais prête à lâcher prise, à se laisser aller à ses sensations. Elle fit un pas vers lui, se pressant contre son torse. Elle sentit contre sa poitrine le cœur de Robin qui battait à la chamade. Les battements résonnaient en elle, à l'unisson avec son propre cœur. Elle approcha lentement son visage du sien.

« Maman ? » Henry se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, les yeux écarquillés, bouche bé.

Le voleur et la politicienne firent chacun un bond en arrière, tels deux adolescents pris en faute. A son grand désarroi, Regina s'entendit ricaner bêtement à cause de sa gêne. Elle ressenti une forte culpabilité en s'apercevant qu'elle avait complètement oublié que son fils l'attendait pour manger. Bien évidement elle était gênée qu'il la surprenne dans les bras d'un homme qui lui était inconnu, mais ce n'était pourtant pas ce qui la gênait le plus : la première fois que Robin et elle avait failli s'embrasser, elle l'avait repoussé, affolée par les sentiments contradictoires qui la traversaient et maintenant qu'elle se sentait prête à croire en eux et était bien décidée à le lui prouver, son fils débarquait dans sa chambre. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle se sentait frustrée par cette situation : elle en avait assez de jouer au chat et à la souris avec Robin, ils allaient devoir se mettre d'accord sur le type de relation qu'ils souhaitaient entretenir. Elle sortit de ses pensés et s'aperçut que le garçon et le jeune homme étaient plongés dans une grande conversation qui semblait extrêmement sérieuse. Immédiatement elle sentit son estomac se nouer. « Mon Dieu ! Pourvu qu'Henry ne soit pas trop choqué par la situation ! » Elle se composa un sourire qu'elle espérait détendu et les écouta.

« Non ! C'est pas possible, je ne te crois pas ! » s'exclama son fils, visiblement déconcerté.

« Je sais que ça peut paraitre incroyable, mais c'est la vérité ! » rétorqua Robin.

Le cœur de Regina se remit à battre à cent à l'heure, mais cette fois c'était la crainte qui provoquait la rapidité des battements, et non la passion que Robin faisait naitre en elle. Le jeune homme lui avait certainement expliqué la situation et Henry devait se sentir dépassé par les évènements. Elle était entrain de chercher un moyen de rattraper les choses et de le rassurer quand il se tourna vers elle et clama :

« Maman, c'est trop génial ! Robin dit qu'il va y avoir un championnat de jeux vidéo dans la ville le mois prochain ! Je pourrai y aller ? S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait. »

Regina poussa un profond soupire de soulagement avant d'exploser de rire. Son fils avait beau être plutôt mature pour son âge, il n'en restait pas moins un enfant. Un enfant dont la préoccupation principale concernait les jeux vidéo, et non des histoires d'adultes compliquées dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Henry continuait de la fixer d'un air suppliant, un petit sourire craquant au coin des lèvres. Sa mère n'aimait pas beaucoup les jeux vidéo mais une fois de plus elle capitula devant la bouille angélique de son fils :

« Oui, pourquoi pas. On se renseignera quand même sur les conditions. »

Henry lui sauta au coup puis proposa d'aller manger avant que les lasagnes ne refroidissent. Au moment de sortir de la pièce, il ajouta à l'intention de sa mère :

« Au fait Maman, je trouve ça super cool que tu ais enfin trouvé un petit copain. »

Avant de rejoindre Henry dans la cuisine, Regina demanda à Robin :

« Mais comment avez-vous réussi à lui parler de ce championnat de jeux vidéo au bout de trois minutes de conversation à peine alors que c'est la première fois que vous vous rencontrez ? Vous lui avez dit quoi exactement ? »

Le jeune homme prit un air faussement mystérieux puis lui murmura, comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret :

« C'est des trucs d'hommes… Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre… »

La voix d'Henry retentit dans la maison :

« Bon vous venez oui ou non ? Vous aurez tout le temps pour vous faire des bisous plus tard ! »

Robin lui attrapa la main en rigolant puis l'entraina dans les escaliers de marbres blancs qu'il commençait à connaitre par cœur.

…

Belle rêvassait devant la fenêtre de la bibliothèque qui donnait sur la rue quand un couple attira son attention. Ce couple respirait le bonheur et la complicité. Ils marchaient lentement, main dans la main. De là où elle était, Belle avait l'impression qu'ils se parlaient tendrement. La jeune femme fleur bleue qu'elle était ne put s'empêcher de se sentir heureuse pour eux. Ce n'est que lorsque le couple se rapprocha qu'elle comprit de qui il s'agissait. Robin et Regina. Le voleur et la politicienne. Bref, le couple le plus improbable qu'elle ai jamais vu.

Belle observa l'adjointe au maire, la détaillant minutieusement. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changé chez elle, mais sans parvenir à définir ce dont il s'agissait. Puis l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux : Regina Mills souriait. Pas d'un de ces sourires moqueurs et froids dont elle la gratifiait à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait. Non, elle avait un vrai sourire qui illuminait son visage et qui à cet instant précis faisait d'elle la plus belle des femmes. Regina s'était toujours montrée désagréable envers Belle, ne tentant même pas de dissimuler le mépris que lui inspirait son histoire d'amour avec Gold, pourtant elle fut contente pour elle. Gold, qui avait très bien connu la mère de Regina, lui avait souvent narré la triste jeunesse qu'elle avait subie à cause de Cora et qui avait fait d'elle cette femme glaciale et intraitable. D'ailleurs elle trouvait que son histoire était relativement proche de celle de son amant : lui aussi avait eu une enfance malheureuse qui avait fait de lui un homme dur, malhonnête et avide de pouvoir. Mais grâce à elle, il avait trouvé le véritable amour et était devenu un homme bon et comblé. Elle fut donc heureuse de voir que Regina avait finalement retrouvé l'amour. Au fond, elle aussi méritait de connaitre le bonheur. Et peut être qu'à l'instar de Rumple, elle allait cesser d'être cette femme froide et détestable.

« Ça serai bien que tu quittes un peu la fenêtre, à ce rythme là on finira l'inventaire dans un mois ! » son compagnon la regardait, les bras chargés d'une énorme pile de livres qui le faisait chanceler. Comme elle ne bougeait toujours pas, ce qui était très étonnant de la part de Belle qui était loin d'être paresseuse et adorait son travail à la bibliothèque, il lui demanda, interloqué «Tu as l'air complètement absorbé par ce qui se passe dehors, qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? »

Belle se tourna vers lui et déclara :

« Tu ne devineras jamais ce que je viens de voir ! »

…

Robin et Regina marchaient tranquillement pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Le jeune homme appréciait de plus en plus la compagnie de l'adjointe au maire, à chaque minute passée auprès d'elle il découvrait de nouvelles facettes de sa personnalité qui le ravissaient. Il avait d'abord rencontré une Regina froide et déterminée qui n'avait pas hésité à pointer sur lui son revolver, puis il s'était rendu compte qu'elle était en réalité une femme meurtrie par la vie et emmurée dans sa solitude. Aujourd'hui, il découvrait une Regina maman d'un garçon à l'esprit vif qui l'avait battu à plate couture aux jeux vidéo. Et depuis qu'ils avaient laissé Henry devant sa console pour aller voir Roland, il se rendait compte que sous ses airs hautains, la jeune femme était dotée d'un grand sens de l'humour.

Cependant quelque chose tracassait Robin. Quand il avait remercié Regina pour avoir sauvé Roland, elle avait eu l'air très contrariée, voire en colère. Il ne comprenait pas une telle réaction. Après quelques hésitations, il décida d'aborder le sujet avec elle :

« Regina, je me demandais… quand je vous ai remercié pour Roland, vous avez eu l'air très contrariée. Comment ça se fait ? » voyant que le jeune femme s'était arrêtée en entendant sa question et était perdue dans ses pensées, il continua « Je sais que vous êtes contente que je sois venu vous voir, alors pourquoi cette colère ? »

« Vous allez me trouver puérile… » marmonna Regina.

« Mais non ! Expliquez-moi, ça m'intrigue vraiment ! »

« Il était hors de question pour moi de laisser Roland mourir, mais je ne voulais pas que vous sachiez que j'étais à l'origine du don… » la jeune femme fit une pause, puis continua en soupirant « je voulais qu'on se revoit et que vous soyez heureux de me revoir parce que vous m'appréciez et que vous avez envie de passer du temps avec moi. Et non car vous estimez me devoir une reconnaissance éternelle, comme vous me l'avez dit. » En levant la tête, elle s'aperçu que Robin la regardait en souriant « Vous vous moquez de moi… Vous me trouvez ridicule… »

« Non ! Je ne souris pas parce que je vous vous trouve ridicule… je souris parce que je découvre une facette de votre personnalité que je n'aurai jamais soupçonnée ! Vous êtes une romantique Regina ! »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et s'écria :

« Mais c'est encore pire ! »

Robin riait intérieurement, il aimait beaucoup la taquiner et il avait la certitude qu'il allait pouvoir s'en délecter pendant longtemps. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Regina et lui avoua :

« C'est parfaitement normal que je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait, mais rassurer vous je ne suis pas venu vous voir car je m'en sentais obligé. J'aurais très bien pu faire semblant de ne pas savoir que c'était vous d'ailleurs. Je suis venu car j'ai envie de vous découvrir encore plus et d'avoir une place dans votre vie. »

Regina le regardait avec intensité, toute trace de peur avait disparu de ses yeux bruns. Il s'approcha d'elle encore plus près, réduisant à néant l'espace qui subsistait entre leur deux corps. Elle pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes, se moquant éperdument des passants qui les fixaient avec curiosité et des conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer. Robin serra Regina dans bras, comme pour l'empêcher de s'échapper une fois de plus. Il était heureux. Un bonheur pur et simple qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà ressenti. Il avait la sensation que tout ce bonheur circulait en lui et envahissait son esprit qui exultait de sentir ce baiser qui s'était fait tant attendre. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent il ne savait pas si leur baiser avait duré quelques secondes ou quelques heures, mais son souffle lui manquait comme si leur étreinte avait duré une éternité. Il l'entendit soupirer de plaisir lorsqu'à son tour il effleura ses lèvres. Elle détourna finalement son visage qu'elle enfouit dans son cou, respirant cette odeur musquée et boisée qui le caractérisait.

Sans avoir à se concerter, ils finirent par se séparer pour reprendre leur marche vers l'hôpital où Roland et Petit Jean les attendaient.

….

Robin et Regina arrivèrent à l'hôpital par le jardin. Les feuilles des arbres étaient presque toutes tombées, signe que l'hiver approchait à grand pas. La jeune femme aperçut assis sur un banc l'infirmière rousse qui travaillait au service pédiatrie en compagnie d'un homme de forte corpulence vêtu d'un costume noir qui lui donnait une allure très chic. Regina n'était pas une experte en relations amoureuses mais elle comprit instantanément qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rendez-vous professionnel.

« Regarde, l'infirmière qui n'a pas su tenir sa langue est en pleine séance de drague avec un type aux cheveux longs ! » chuchota-t-elle à son compagnon.

« Le type aux cheveux longs c'est Petit Jean ! » s'étouffa Robin « Pourquoi il m'a pas dit que cette fille lui plaisait ? Je suis son grand frère quand même ! »

« Je suppose qu'il n'a pas voulu t'en parler car tu avais d'autres préoccupations avec la maladie de Roland. Comment s'appelle cette fille ? »

« Ariel. Elle s'appelle Ariel. »

« Hein ? Une rousse aux yeux bleus qui s'appelle Ariel ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle soit championne de natation et collectionne les fourchettes et ça serait la totale. » se moqua-t-elle « En tout cas ton frère est très élégant. Je ne l'imaginais pas du tout comme ça. »

« C'est surement parce que d'habitude il n'est pas comme ça. Je peux compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où je l'ai vu en costume ! J'en reviens pas qu'il me fait autant de cachotteries ! » bougonna Robin en croisant les bras, tel un enfant mécontent. Regina le contemplait, une moue réprobatrice sur le visage :

« Parce que toi tu lui as parlé de nous peut-être ! »

« C'est pas pareil. » répondit-il avec mauvaise foi « Bon on va voir Roland, on va faire attention à ne pas les déranger. »

Le couple contourna le banc en faisant le moins de bruit possible, ce qui n'était pas bien utile dans la mesure où Ariel et Petit Jean étaient comme enfermés dans une bulle. Le reste du monde semblait ne plus exister pour eux.

Roland était toujours hospitalisé au service des soins intensifs : l'opération qu'il avait subie avec succès était très lourde, l'enfant avait donc besoin des soins permanents et devait rester sous une surveillance constante. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre blanche, le petit garçon était endormi à cause des sédatifs qui lui avaient été administrés en début d'après midi. Il s'éveilla finalement au bout d'une demi-heure. Un grand sourire illumina son visage quand il vit son père main dans la main avec Regina. Robin serra son fils dans ses bras. La jeune femme se demandait ce qu'elle devait faire et qu'elle était sa place auprès de l'enfant quand Roland lâcha son père pour tendre ses petits bras dans sa direction. Elle s'avança timidement vers lui et le serra à son tour dans ses bras. Le petit garçon en profita pour lui glisser dans l'oreille :

« J'étais sur que vous êtes l'amoureuse de Papa. C'est trop bien. »

En entendant les paroles de son fils, un sentiment de plénitude envahit Robin. Après des années de tristesse et de malheurs, la vie lui souriait à nouveau : il avait rencontré une femme magnifique qui avait sauvé son fils, celui-ci appréciait déjà Regina, et cerise sur le gâteau Petit Jean semblait sur le point de vivre une jolie histoire avec l'ancienne infirmière de Roland.

« Tout est absolument parfait. » songea-t-il en écoutant Regina promettre à Roland qu'elle regardera en sa compagnie la suite des X-men avec plaisir.

….

Gold venait de fermer sa boutique quand il entendit des coups frappés à la porte. Il se contenta de crier depuis l'intérieur :

« C'est fermé ! Revenez demain ! »

Les coups redoublèrent d'intensité, ce qui eu pour effet de l'énerver au plus haut point. Il se rua sur la porte, l'ouvrit brutalement et resta paralysé sur place. Une femme encadrée de deux grades du corps se tenait sur le seuil du magasin. Elle devait avoir pas loin de soixante ans, mais grâce à son attitude majestueuse, ses vêtements luxueux et à un maquillage sophistiqué elle en paraissait à peine cinquante.

« Bonsoir Rumple. Tu ne m'invites pas à entrer ? »

« Non. Je te l'ai dit, la boutique est fermée. » siffla-t-il en tentant de masquer ses craintes.

« En fait ce n'était pas une question ! » en disant ces mots, elle bouscula l'antiquaire et entra dans le magasin tout en faisant signe à ses gardes du corps de rester à l'extérieur.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Belle qui venait de surgir de l'arrière boutique. La jeune femme avait un ton agressif, présentant que la venue de cette femme n'allait apporter que des problèmes. L'intruse posa son regard sur elle, un sourire de dédain se dessina sur ses lèvres :

« Alors c'est ça ta nouvelle femme ? Franchement je pensais que tu avais plus de gout ! Enfin assez discuté de quelque chose d'aussi inintéressant. Je suis venue te voir car je sais que tu es au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans cette ville. J'ai entendu dire que l'adjointe au maire ne s'occupait plus de sa campagne électorale à cause d'un homme à l'origine plus que trouble. Est-ce vrai ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Je ne me mêle pas de ce genre histoires. » bluffa-t-il en espérant que ça suffirait à la faire partir.

Malheureusement pour lui, un des gardes du corps entra alors dans la boutique, sortit de derrière son dos une batte de Baseball et pulvérisa un vase en porcelaine.

« Belle va-t-en ! » ordonna Gold à sa femme.

« Non ! Je reste avec toi ! Et vous faites partir vos gardes du corps ! » cria-t-elle à l'intruse.

L'antiquaire se tourna vers elle dans le but de réitérer son ordre quand il s'aperçu que la jeune femme tenait entre ses mains une grande épée effilée qui avait appartenu à un pirate. Il vit la femme demander à ses gardes du corps de battre en retraite. « Belle est vraiment une femme courageuse et intelligente. » se félicita-t-il.

« Rumple, je m'inquiète pour Regina ! Léopold m'a appelé, il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe avec elle. Si elle continue comme ça, elle ne deviendra pas maire et perdra son travail ! »

« Et toi la seule solution que tu as trouvé pour l'aider c'est venir me menacer et casser mes affaires ! » répliqua-t-il avec ironie.

« Je sais ce n'est pas très subtile, mais je me souviens de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu… Je voudrais juste que tu me dises si ces rumeurs sont fondées ou non. Je sais que toi tu ne me mentiras pas car, même si tu refuses de l'admettre, tu as encore beaucoup d'affection pour elle. »

« D'accord mais après tu t'en vas. Je sais qu'elle entretient une nouvelle relation avec un homme. Par contre ne me demande qui c'est, je n'en ai aucune idée ! Léopold aussi m'a contacté pour me dire que son désintérêt pour la campagne électorale l'inquiétait… Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'elle a l'air très amoureuse, et que j'en suis heureux pour elle. »

En entendant Rumple parler d'amour, son interlocutrice avait pâlit. Gold qui la connaissait bien savait que sous son air calme, elle était folle de rage, ce qui le réjouissait profondément. Il haïssait cette femme autant qu'il la craignait.

« Je ne laisserai pas cet homme réduire à néant des années de travail. Regina doit devenir maire. » les traits de Cora se crispèrent « Il est grand temps que ma fille se souvienne de la plus importante leçon que je lui ai inculquée : l'amour est une faiblesse. »

La mère de Regina quitta la boutique sans même daigner jeter un dernier regard à Gold et sa compagne. Belle se précipita sur son téléphone pour avertir Regina et Robin de la menace qui pesait sur eux, mais le portable de l'adjointe au maire sonnait désespérément dans le vide.

« Rumple qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Si elle apprend que Robin est un voleur elle va le jeter en prison, comme Daniel ! Et cette fois elle n'aura même pas besoin d'inventer des mensonges ! On ne peut quand même pas la laisser faire du mal à Robin et Jean… Rumple qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Gold fixait la porte de sa boutique. Cora était un monstre. S'il aidait Robin et Jean et qu'elle s'en apercevait il savait parfaitement qu'elle le punirait en s'attaquant à la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde : Belle. La simple idée que Cora essayera de faire souffrir son amour et de briser leur couple le révoltait. D'un autre côté une profonde affection le liait aux deux frères, ainsi qu'à Regina, bien qu'il refusait de l'admettre en public. Il ne voulait pas que Robin et Jean se retrouvent en prison, laissant le pauvre Roland tout seul. Il ne voulait pas non plus que Regina ai une seconde fois le cœur brisé alors qu'elle commençait tout juste à connaitre le bonheur. Gold réalisa que quoiqu'il fasse, il n'en sortira pas indemne.

Belle connaissait son amant, quand il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre elle savait déjà quels seraient ses mots. Elle savait aussi qu'ils n'allaient pas lui plaire.

« Honnêtement Belle, je ne sais pas. »

_Le chapitre est fini :) N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos remarques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives. Je posterai le chapitre 6 le week end prochain, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, je ne vous dirai jamais assez à quel point ça me fait plaisir d'avoir des retours ! _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : discussions et réflexion.

Regina était sur un petit nuage. Ça faisait maintenant une heure qu'elle s'était levée et elle ne cessait de repenser à la merveilleuse journée qu'elle venait de vivre. Le repas qu'elle avait partagé avec Robin et Henry la partie de jeux vidéo où les deux garçons s'étaient affrontés à grand renfort de cris et de rire les sourires dont Roland la gratifiait… et plus que tout ce premier baiser échangé avec Robin. Dès que cet instant lui revenait en mémoire, elle en revivait chaque sensation et sentait des ondes de bonheur irradier son corps. Elle était heureuse. Tout simplement. Robin avait passé la nuit à l'hôpital auprès de son fils, comme à son habitude. Regina avait hâte que Roland soit complètement rétabli, ainsi ils pourraient passer de bons moments tous ensemble, comme une famille. La jeune femme était persuadée qu'Henry apprécierait la présence du petit garçon étant donné qu'il cassait régulièrement les pieds de ses deux mamans pour savoir quand est-ce qu'il pourrait avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

« Et puis, quand Roland sortira de l'hôpital, Robin pourra venir passer des soirées chez moi… des nuits aussi » songea-t-elle en rougissant. Le simple fait d'y penser provoquait en elle un délicieux mélange d'impatience et de nervosité. Son imagination commençait à s'enflammer quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit dans toute la maison. Regina quitta sa cuisine en se disant qu'Emma venait surement récupérer les livres de cours qu'Henry avait encore oublié lorsqu'elle entendit une voix de femme l'appeler. Il lui sembla reconnaitre la voix de Belle, mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire devant sa porte à huit heures du matin, d'autant plus que les deux femmes étaient loin d'être amies. Intriguée, elle ouvrit la porte :

« Regina ! J'ai eu peur que vous soyez absente ! » Belle se précipita à l'intérieur, jeta un coup d'œil furtif à la rue puis referma la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend Belle ? Je ne vous permets pas… »

« Taisez-vous et écoutez moi ! » la bibliothécaire la coupa net. Son attitude inhabituellement cavalière et agitée surprit Regina qui, du coup, arrêta de parler. « Votre mère est venue hier soir à la boutique d'antiquités avec deux gardes du corps qui nous ont menacés. Elle voulait savoir si vous aviez bien une relation avec Robin… »

« Quoi ? Elle sait qui est Robin ? »

« Non je ne crois pas et Rumple lui a dit qu'il ne le connaissait pas. Mais elle sait que vous êtes avec quelqu'un qu'elle a qualifié de trouble. Elle a aussi dit que vous n'aviez plus d'intérêt pour la campagne électorale et qu'elle allait vous rappeler que l'amour est une faiblesse. »

En entendant les derniers mots prononcés par Belle, Regina sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle. La jeune femme eu l'impression de sombrer dans un abime sans fin. La compagne de Gold se précipita sur elle, l'aida à se redresser et l'entraina dans la cuisine où Regina s'affala sur une chaise. Pendant que Belle farfouillait dans les nombreux placards pour trouver une tasse dans laquelle elle pourrait lui verser le café qui restait dans la machine, la politicienne reprenait peu à peu ses esprits.

« Comment ai-je pu croire que je pouvais débuter cette relation avec Robin sans que rien ne vienne nous perturber ? J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle viendrait me pourrir la vie une fois de plus ! » la jeune femme parlait plus pour elle-même que pour Belle qui lui jetait des coups d'œil inquiets « Je ne la laisserai pas ruiner ma vie une fois de plus. Elle va me le payer cher ! »

Lorsque Belle lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, elle avait sentit un profond désespoir s'abattre sur elle, mais maintenant la colère prenait la pas sur tout le reste. Elle avala d'une traite la tasse de café que la jeune femme lui tendait. Des idées de vengeances traversaient son esprit, elle s'était jamais sentie aussi créative, pas même lorsqu'Emma était entrée dans sa vie. La bibliothécaire la tira de ses pensées :

« Regina ça va ? Vous vous sentez bien ? »

« Merveilleusement bien très chère ! » clama-t-elle en se relevant « La première chose à faire c'est de mettre Robin et son frère à l'abris. Connaissant ma mère et ses relations, elle va très vite découvrir la vérité sur eux et les envoyer croupir en prison. Comme Daniel. »

« C'est déjà fait ! Rumple est parti chercher Robin et Petit Jean à l'hôpital pour les emmener dans un endroit où Cora ne les trouvera pas. Mais maintenant…»

« Attendez ! » Regina lui coupa brusquement la parole « Quand je suis allé le voir, Gold m'a affirmé ne pas connaitre Robin et là vous me dites qu'il est entrain de les aider à se cacher ! Il s'est foutu de moi ou quoi ? »

Belle entortillait nerveusement un fil de laine de son écharpe beige autour de son doigt, une expression coupable sur le visage. Le silence contrit de la jeune femme additionné à son air de chien battu eu pour effet d'énerver Regina au plus haut point.

« J'attends vos explications Belle. » intima-t-elle froidement.

« Rumple connait Robin et Petit Jean depuis très longtemps… En fait c'est lui qui écoulait les objets qu'ils volaient du temps où ils étaient de grands cambrioleurs. » Voyant que son interlocutrice commençait à ne plus parvenir à masquer sa rage, elle débita le reste de son explication à toute vitesse « Quand vous êtes venue demander à Rumple si il connaissait Robin il vous a menti pour le protéger. Il pensait que vous vouliez vous venger pour le cambriolage. »

Regina mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'impliquait la réponse de Belle. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire ! Rumple n'aurait pas pu lui faire ça, pas à elle ! Puis elle réfléchit et se rendit compte qu'en fait c'était tout à fait son genre.

« C'est lui qui a organisé le cambriolage de ma maison ! Mais qu'elle ordure ! Je vais le tuer ! Ça fera d'une pierre deux coups avec ma mère ! » hurla-t-elle « Et vous vous étiez au courant ? Vous jouez les petites saintes nitouches mais vous ne valez pas mieux que lui ! »

Face à une telle violence, Belle était partagée entre la peur et la colère : elle commençait à en avoir sérieusement mare que Regina soit aussi mauvaise envers elle, mais d'un autre côté elle ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de la terrible politicienne. Elle ne se savait pas si elle devait battre en retraite ou hausser le ton à son tour. Finalement elle opta pour la seconde solution.

« Premièrement je ne joue pas les saintes nitouches ! Je suis juste quelqu'un qui essaye d'être gentil envers autrui, mais ça vous ne pouvez pas le comprendre vu que vous êtes détestable avec tout le monde ! Deuxièmement vous réglerez vos comptes avec Rumple plus tard ! L'urgence pour le moment c'est d'empêcher Cora de nuire à Robin et Jean ! Vous continuerez votre petite guerre débile avec Rumple plus tard ! »

Regina fut d'abord outrée de voir la douce bibliothécaire se rebeller contre elle, néanmoins elle dut admettre qu'elle avait raison : Robin était sa priorité absolue.

« Vous avez raison. Je m'occuperai de lui plus tard. Emmenez-moi à l'endroit où ils se cachent. »

Belle la toisait du regard, les bras croisés, le menton relevé. Regina poussa un profond soupire d'agacement : décidément cette jeune nunuche avait plus de caractère qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle demanda d'un ton faussement amical :

« Pouvons-nous y aller, s'il vous plait ? »

« Je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu vous faire pour que vous soyez aussi désagréable et méprisante avec moi. » Voyant que l'adjointe au maire ouvrait la bouche pour lui répondre, elle s'empressa d'ajouter « Ne répondez pas ! C'était purement rhétorique. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on continue à se disputer. »

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la maison, vérifièrent qu'il n'y avait pas de présence suspecte dans la rue et montèrent dans la vieille voiture de Belle.

….

Gold roulait depuis une vingtaine de minutes en compagnie des deux frères. Il était allé à les trouver à l'hôpital à huit heures du matin et les avait entrainés jusque dans le jardin pour leur expliquer la situation. Comme il s'y était attendu, Robin avait obstinément refusé de partir avec lui car Roland ne pouvait toujours pas quitter l'hôpital. Il avait été contraint de lui faire remarquer qu'il valait mieux pour un enfant se passer de son père quelques jours plutôt que de s'en passer quelques années le temps qu'il sorte de prison. Le voleur avait bien sûr capitulé face à l'argument. Petit Jean, lui, s'était immédiatement rangé de son côté déclarant qu'avec tous les moyens technologiques actuels ils parviendraient rapidement à contrecarrer Cora tout en restant en contact avec Roland. Pour lui ça ne serait l'affaire que de quelques jours tout au plus. Gold s'était bien gardé de le contredire même si, connaissant Cora, il doutait fort qu'il soit possible de se débarrasser d'elle en si peu de temps. Puis Jean avait ajouté qu'Ariel resterait près de l'enfant et que Belle continuerait de lui apporter des livres et de lui lire des histoires, ce qui avait achevé de convaincre son frère.

« Hé mais tu nous emmènes dans notre ancienne planque ! » s'écria Petit Jean pris d'une soudaine révélation.

« En effet. »

« Tu crois pas que depuis le temps qu'elle est abandonnée elle doit être inhabitable ? Elle doit grouiller de bestioles le jour et de junkies la nuit ! » demanda-t-il avec dégout.

« Mais qui t'a dit que la maison était abandonnée ? Apparemment tu n'es pas au courant qu'il y a quatre ans j'ai racheté la maison et toute la forêt environnante. Elle est donc en parfait état et entièrement équipée. »

« Tu as tout acheté ? La vache tu dois être encore plus friqué que je le pensais ! Et tu en fait quoi de tout ce terrain ? Encore des magouilles hein ? »

Gold eu un petit rire étouffé. Il lâcha le volant de sa main droite et mit une petite claque au jeune homme.

« Dis moi Jean tu as conscience que si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui me disait ça, il aurait bien du souci à se faire ? » déclara-t-il d'un ton désinvolte. Le jeune homme ne se laissa pas impressionner et rétorqua :

« Bin oui mais c'est moi ! Du coup tu te contentes de ricaner bêtement en me collant une baffe. »

Rumple l'observa à la dérobée : Petit Jean tentait de masquer la fierté que lui procurait sa répartie, tel un adolescent qui serait content d'avoir enfin réussi à répondre à son père. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Gold appréciait autant le jeune voleur : il lui faisait penser au fils qu'il avait perdu il y a de nombreuses années. Non seulement son fils aurait eu le même âge que Jean, mais en plus il partageait avec lui cette générosité et cette bonne humeur qui réchauffaient le cœur du vieil homme. Mais bien entendu il préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de d'avouer cette tendresse paternelle envers le jeune homme.

« Ok c'est cool on va retrouver notre vieille planque. » Robin sortait enfin de son mutisme, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'hôpital il n'avait pas décroché un mot, se contentant de regarder le paysage défiler par la vitre « Et à part ça t'as un plan pour se débarrasser de cette femme ? »

Gold regarda le reflet du voleur dans le rétroviseur et répondit évasivement :

« On verra quand Regina et Belle seront là, on réfléchira tous ensemble à un plan. Mais ne t'en fait pas Regina et moi connaissons très bien Cora et ses points faibles. »

Robin tourna la tête sans un mot et recommença à contempler le paysage. Rumple ne parvenait pas à savoir si sa réponse l'avait momentanément rassuré ou si le jeune homme venait de comprendre que la partie était loin d'être gagnée.

L'orée de la forêt était maintenant en vue. Quelques minutes plus tard la voiture franchit le pont aux trolls et pénétra dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Ils roulèrent sur quelques kilomètres sur un chemin de terre boueux, puis Gold gara sa voiture entre deux chênes.

« Nous ne pouvons pas aller plus loin en voiture, on doit faire le reste à pieds. »

Les trois hommes sortir en silence et s'enfoncèrent au cœur de la forêt. Celle-ci était si dense que la lumière parvenait difficilement à se frayer un passage entre les branches des arbres. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche difficile sur un sentier glissant et encombré de branchages ils arrivèrent enfin à leur objectif. La maison se trouvait dans une petite clairière bien plus ensoleillée que le reste de la forêt. Elle était entièrement faite de bois, ce qui lui donnait des allures de chalet.

« On dirait la maison de Blanche Neige ! » s'extasia Petit Jean « On s'attendrait presque à la voir sortir du bois en chantant accompagnée d'oiseaux multicolores ! »

Comme pour donner raison à Jean, des éclats de voix retentir à l'autre bout de la clairière. Ils contournèrent la maisonnette et virent avec surprise une jeune femme surgir entre deux arbres. Malheureusement ce n'était pas la douce Blanche Neige qui venait à leur encontre en chantonnant, mais bien Regina qui arrivait à la planque en vociférant et gesticulant comme une possédée.

« Bordel de merde ! Je déteste cette saleté de forêt ! Mes escarpins sont complètement foutus ! Et ma veste toute neuve a un accroc ! Et ces cochonneries d'oiseaux qui n'arrêtent pas de chanter ! Ils ne peuvent pas la fermer ? »

Belle, qui avait eu la présence d'esprit de chausser des baskets, marchait tranquillement derrière elle en essayant tant bien que mal de cacher son hilarité. Gold se tourna vers Robin et lui dit avec ironie :

« Ta charmante princesse est arrivée Robin. Décidément c'est un modèle de grâce et d'élégance ! »

Le voleur enveloppa Regina d'un regard où la tendresse se mêlait à la gaité. Même couverte de boue entrain de brailler et d'insulter des oiseaux, elle conservait ce charme mystérieux qui l'envoutait.

« Tu peux te moquer, je m'en fiche ! C'est comme ça qu'elle me plait ! »

Robin courut vers la jeune femme, et avant qu'elle ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, la souleva de terre et la porta dans ses bras tel le prince de Blanche Neige. Regina se débattit haranguant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de l'aide d'un homme pour traverser une clairière. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres et lui chuchota qu'il savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide mais que ça lui faisait plaisir de la traiter comme une reine qu'elle cessa de râler et se laissa transporter jusqu'au perron du chalet. Les trois autres les rejoignirent, Gold ouvrit la porte et le petit groupe entra.

…

La maison était petite mais très confortable : elle était composée d'une cuisine, d'un salon et d'une salle d'eau pour le rez de chaussée et de deux chambres assez spacieuses à l'étage. Le tout entièrement fait de bois, ce qui lui conférait un aspect rustique et chaleureux.

Robin ressentit une émotion étrange en revenant dans leur ancienne planque qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir. La dernière fois qu'il y avait mit les pieds, il était accompagné de sa femme. Elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte et lui avait posé un ultimatum : il devait choisir entre les cambriolages et la famille qu'ils allaient fonder. Quand ce souvenir du passé lui revint en mémoire, il eu la sensation que ces évènements s'étaient déroulés dans une autre vie, en présence d'un autre Robin. Aujourd'hui il revenait dans ce lieu en compagnie de Regina, une femme qu'il connaissait à peine mais pour qui il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi. La maison était la même, à quelques détails près, pourtant tout lui semblait différent : plus accueillant, plus lumineux. Plus beau. Il comprit enfin d'où venait cette étrange sensation qui le tenaillait. S'il revenait dans cette maison c'était pour donner toutes ses chances à son histoire avec Regina et construire leur bonheur, son bonheur. Et non pour abandonner une partie de lui comme ça avait été le cas il y a un peu plus de huit ans.

« Robin ? A quoi penses-tu ? »

Comme il ne répondait pas, se contentant de laisser son regard errer sur elle, Regina passa ses bras autour de sa taille et lui murmura :

« Tu as l'air perdu… C'est normal avec toute cette histoire de fous… C'est peut être aussi à cause de cet endroit qui doit te rappeler pas mal de souvenirs… En tout cas je suis là Robin. »

Au moment où elle effleura ses lèvres, il sentit ce passé trop lourd mourir en lui. Désormais seul l'avenir comptait pour lui, et Regina était l'avenir. Il lui rendit un baiser langoureux qui, à son grand damne, fut interrompu par Petit Jean :

« Vous pourriez aller dans une des chambres plutôt que de faire ça devant tout le monde ! »

Regina lui répondit du tac au tac :

« Pffff ! Ça se permet de faire la leçon aux autres alors que ça drague des infirmières dans le jardin de l'hôpital ! » En voyant l'air mortifié du jeune homme elle se reprit, un peu gênée « Désolée, pas des infirmières… juste Ariel, qui est vraiment charmante… Tout ça pour dire que je suis très contente pour vous… »

Gold sortit de la cuisine les bras chargés d'un plateau sur lequel étaient disposés une théière, cinq tasses en porcelaines et une assiette remplie de biscuits. Il lança un regard empli de fierté à Petit Jean et déclara :

« Moi aussi je suis très content pour toi Jean, cette fille a beaucoup de chance. Mais maintenant ça serait bien qu'on s'occupe de ce pourquoi nous nous sommes réunis : comment contrer Cora. »

Le petit groupe entra dans le salon. Belle se tenait debout, des feutres velleda à la main, près d'un tableau blanc qu'elle avait accroché à côté de la grande télévision à écran plat. Les autre s'assirent devant elle dans le grand canapé couleur crème, prirent chacun une tasse de thé fumante dont l'odeur embaumait la pièce et écoutèrent la bibliothécaire.

« J'annonce la grande réunion ayant pour thème : comment empêcher cette abominable garce de Cora de gâcher nos vies respectives, ouverte ! »

En entendant ces mots, Robin sentit un frisson d'excitation le traverser. La mère de Regina était peut être une femme puissante, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait. Le Prince des voleurs allait lui faire regretter d'avoir osé s'attaquer à ces quatre personnes qui, avec Roland, formaient sa famille.

…

« Alors qu'avez-vous découvert ? »

Cora était assise dans un large fauteuil de style victorien. Elle était venue seule. Son mari avait refusé de l'accompagner, estimant qu'à son âge Regina n'avait pas besoin que ses parents lui dictent ce qu'elle devait faire de sa vie. Quand elle avait voulu lui faire entendre raison en lui expliquant que leur fille allait perdre la campagne électorale, il avait déclaré que le plus important était le bonheur de Regina. « Mon mari est un faible sans ambition. Heureusement qu'il est riche, sinon il n'aurait vraiment rien pour lui. » Elle savait qu'il avait toujours été en total désaccord avec sa façon d'éduquer leur fille, mais comme tous les hommes faibles et amoureux, il n'avait jamais osé s'opposer à elle de peur de les perdre toutes les deux. Et c'est notamment pour cette raison qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le respecter. Ni même l'aimer.

L'homme vêtu de noir qui lui faisait face semblait ne pas apprécier la richesse ostentatoire de la somptueuse suite qu'elle avait louée dans l'hôtel le plus luxueux de la ville. « Encore un de ces pauvres qui n'a pas l'habitude des belles choses. » songea-t-elle en étudiant du regard son informateur. Un costume certes élégant, mais taillé dans une étoffe sans noblesse aucune, des lunettes dont le motif imitait grossièrement la beauté des écailles de tortue, et des yeux clairs, limpides, qui à eux seuls contredisaient cette apparence banale voire effacée. Un rictus nerveux contracta ses lèvres fines, finalement il prit la parole :

« Cet homme que votre fille fréquente s'appelle Robin De Locksley. Il a un frère du nom de Jean et un fils de huit ans qui s'appelle Roland. Sa femme, Marianne, est décédée il y a quatre ans. »

« C'est tout ce que vous avez sur lui ? J'aurais été capable d'en faire autant ! »

Les mains du jeune homme tremblèrent, il sentait que la somme d'argent tant espérée allait lui passer sous le nez. Cette femme lui avait promis beaucoup d'argent en échange d'informations compromettantes sur ce Robin. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'était parvenu qu'à dénicher des rumeurs sans fondements auxquelles il avait décidé de ne pas prêter foi. Mais l'idée de ne pas toucher la récompense promise le convainquit de lui en faire part. Elle ferrait ce qu'elle voudrait de cette information, après tout ça n'était pas son problème.

« Et bien… Oui et non. Un policier à la dérive a enquêté sur cet homme et son frère. Il était persuadé qu'ils étaient mêlés à une série de cambriolages dont les auteurs n'ont jamais été arrêtés. Mais il n'a jamais réussi à obtenir la moindre preuve ou le moindre témoignage qui pourrait corroborer sa théorie. J'allais oublier ! Dans les rapports que j'ai réussi à obtenir, de façon non officielle je dois vous le préciser, il parle d'un antiquaire qui a fait fortune après avoir rencontré ces deux hommes, il pensait qu'il était lié aux cambriolages. »

Cora, qui écoutait d'une oreille distraite ces racontars qu'elle pensait sans intérêts, se figea instantanément.

« Vous avez le nom de cet antiquaires ? »

« Oui… Monsieur Gold. »

Elle se leva et se mit à arpenter le salon de long en large, sans prêter la moindre attention à son interlocuteur. Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient dans sa tête au fur et à mesure qu'elle réfléchissait aux différents éléments qu'elle possédait. Et comme d'habitude Rumple se trouvait au centre de l'énigme. Comme d'habitude il était le maître du jeu. Mais désormais elle savait qu'il lui avait menti : il connaissait ce Robin. Elle était même prête à parier qu'il était pour quelque chose dans sa rencontre avec Regina. « Si ça se trouve, il les a fait se rencontrer juste pour m'emmerder ! Il va me payer ce manque de loyauté ! »

« Madame ? » la voix du jeune homme la tira de ses pensées.

« Ce que vous m'avez dit me contrarie beaucoup… Si vous le voulez je peux vous donner le double de la somme que je vous ai promis… à condition que vous me rendiez un petit service… »

Elle remarqua avec satisfaction que le jeune homme peinait à masquer sa joie. « C'est ça qui est bien avec les pauvres, ils feraient n'importe quoi pour un peu d'argent. » pensa-t-elle avec un mépris qu'elle se garda bien de dissimuler lorsqu'elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

…..

Le tableau blanc restait désespérément vide. Ils étaient dans une impasse et Gold savait pertinemment pourquoi. Cora était une femme d'une rare intelligence et extrêmement bien entourée. Elle ne laissait jamais rien au hasard et supprimait avec art toute trace des ses méfaits grâce à une armée d'hommes de mains qui lui avaient promis allégeance et qui lui étaient entièrement dévoués. Il observa ses compagnons, bien que chacun vivait ce problème de façon différente, il était évident que tous partageaient un sentiment de profond abattement.

Tout au long de sa vie, il avait commis de nombreux méfaits, et provoqué du tord à tellement de personnes qu'il était incapable de se souvenir de toutes ses victimes. Pourtant il avait rarement ressentit une culpabilité aussi intense. Peut être parce que cette fois, c'était ses proches qui étaient concernés par sa malhonnêteté. Sa femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, son ami Robin, Jean qu'il considérait comme un fils et Regina qu'il avait connu petite fille et avec laquelle il avait passé des heures à jouer dans l'immense jardin de ses parents. Il avait le pouvoir de stopper Cora, de la museler une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais pour cela il devrait leur révéler un secret qu'il s'évertuait à cacher depuis plus de vingt ans. Un secret qui ferait de lui un misérable à leurs yeux car cela signifierait révéler les périodes les plus sombres de sa vie. Il ne voulait pas devoir un jour lire le mépris et la colère dans leurs yeux.

Gold était face à un cruel dilemme. Soit il gardait son secret pour lui et devrait supporter de voir les vies de ses proches détruites méticuleusement par Cora, mais au moins il garderait leur affection et leur estime. Soit il leur révélait tout, au risque de les perdre à tout jamais, mais avec pour consolation la certitude qu'ils vivront heureux sans lui.

Sur le chemin du retour, alors qu'il se rendait à son commerce, il continuait à se torturer l'esprit, ne sachant quelle décision prendre. Belle et Regina étaient reparties de leur côté afin d'aller tenir compagnie à Roland à l'hôpital. Quand aux deux frères, ils étaient restés dans la maisonnette où ils allaient devoir passer de longues journées dans la solitude de la forêt. En arrivant au centre ville, il ne prêta pas attention aux sirènes qui retentissaient dans les rues. Ce n'est qu'en se garant dans une rue parallèle à celle où se trouvait sa boutique qu'il remarqua qu'il se passait quelque chose d'inhabituel. Une odeur acre de brûlé empestait la rue, une fumée grise et piquante lui brouilla la vue. Il se précipita, un terrible pressentiment lui nouant l'estomac. Il arriva enfin dans la rue. Sa boutique qu'il aimait tant n'était plus qu'un immense brasier. La façade noircie par les flammes menaçait de s'effondrer, une armada de pompier tentait de contenir le feu pour l'empêcher de s'étendre aux autres immeubles. Il tenta de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à se demeure mais un pompier le repoussa brutalement, lui ordonnant de s'éloigner afin de ne pas être intoxiqué par la fumée. Il retourna complètement hagard jusqu'à sa voiture. Il se sentait anéanti, à tel point qu'il ne trouvait même pas la force de pleurer. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la portière dans sa voiture quand il aperçu une enveloppe coincée entre le par brise et l'essuie glace. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une feuille blanche sur laquelle était écrites deux phrases à l'encre noire, d'une écriture fine qu'il connaissait par cœur.

« Si tu n'es pas avec moi, tu es contre moi. Quel dommage, moi qui t'aimais tant. »

Son cœur rata un battement. Cora avait frappé plus vite et plus violemment que prévu. Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait parler. De toute façon, quoi qu'il fasse il allait tout perdre.

_Le chapitre est fini :) Une fois de plus un grand merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions et vos commentaires. Sinon, je ne suis pas sûre de réussir à poster le prochain chapitre le week end prochain pour cause de surcharge de travail. Si je ne m'en sors pas, je le posterai le mercredi d'après. Bonne semaine à tous :)_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Tu as perdu, très chère.

« Où a bien pu passer mon livre ? Regina vous n'auriez pas vu mon livre ? C'est un recueil de contes qui appartient à la bibliothèque. » demanda Belle en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la cuisine.

« Non. Vous devriez demander à Gold, il l'a surement rangé avec vos autres affaires. » lui répondit la maitresse de maison qui s'acharnait à préparer seule un énorme plat de lasagnes. Elle entendit la jeune femme crier depuis le rez de chaussée :

« Rumple tu es où ? »

« Aux toilettes. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » la voix de l'antiquaire provenait de l'étage. Regina surgit de la cuisine, son tablier maculé de sauce tomate, et cria à son tour :

« Ne me dit pas que tu es dans mes toilettes personnelles ? Je t'ai dit d'utiliser celles qui sont près du salon ! Franchement tu exagères ! »

« Je sais mais Henry y est depuis plus d'un quart d'heure ! » se défendit-il en grognant.

« C'est même pas vrai ! Il ment ! » clama le garçon qui justement sortait des toilettes « Et puis à son âge il devrait être capable de se retenir ! » ajouta-t-il avec malice alors que Rumple descendait les escaliers.

« Comment ça à mon âge ? Tu me prends pour un dinosaure ou quoi ? » s'exclama Gold en prenant un air choqué, ce qui eu pour effet de faire pouffer de rire Henry.

« Hé mais c'est toi qui m'a piqué mon livre ! » Belle venait de remarquer que le garçon tenait entre ses mains le précieux ouvrage.

« Oui, il est super. Je peux encore le garder Belle ? »

Regina n'attendit pas la fin de la conversation et retourna dans sa cuisine en trainant les pieds. Les choses devenaient vraiment compliquées. Non seulement Robin et Petit Jean étaient cloitrés dans la forêt, mais en plus elle se retrouvait obligée d'héberger Gold et Belle puisque sa chère mère avait brulée leur boutique et leur logement. Et par-dessus le marché Henry s'amusait comme un petit fou à enquiquiner le vieil antiquaire au lieu de faire ses devoirs. Sa maison était suffisamment grande pour accueillir tout ce petit monde, mais la cohabitation s'avérait compliquée. Et ce n'était que le premier jour ! Alors qu'elle se retournait pour prendre une spatule sur le plan de travail, elle sursauta en s'apercevant que Belle se tenait derrière elle en silence.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

Regina s'apprêtait à lui balancer un « non » glacial quand elle se ravisa. La jeune bibliothécaire tentait tout simplement de se montrer gentille en lui proposant son aide. C'était probablement sa façon de la remercier de les soutenir, Gold et elle, dans cette épreuve. Elle lui désigna du bout de sa spatule la corbeille de fruits posée sur la table :

« Vous pouvez peler et couper des fruits pour faire une salade de fruits pour le dessert. »

« D'accord. »

Belle dénicha un couteau propre parmi les ustensiles de cuisine éparpillés sur le plan de travail et commença à éplucher des poires. Au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence pesant, elle reprit la parole.

« En fait je voulais vous parler Regina… » puis elle ajouta en baissant la voix « J'ai l'impression que toute cette histoire avec votre mère est beaucoup plus difficile à vivre pour Rumple qu'il n'essaye de le faire croire. En fait ça commence à vraiment m'inquiéter. Vous savez pourquoi ils se détestent tant et pourquoi elle a brulé sa boutique ? Parce que moi j'avais compris qu'elle en avait après Robin, pas après Rumple. Et il ne veut pas en parler… Il prétend que tout cela ne l'atteint pas mais je vois bien que c'est faux. »

Regina enfourna son plat de lasagnes et vint s'assoir près de la jeune femme. Depuis que Belle était venue la chercher pour la conduire dans la forêt auprès de Robin, Regina avait appris à la connaitre un peu mieux. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver à Gold, cependant elle avait été forcée d'admettre que la jeune femme n'était pas la petite idiote qu'elle avait crue. Elle avait découvert une femme intelligente et très cultivée qui faisait preuve d'une grande gentillesse envers tout le monde, y compris elle. Regina l'observa à la dérobée : Belle tentait de se concentrer sur sa tâche pour garder contenance, mais il était évident qu'elle commençait à se sentir submergée par tous ces évènements. La maitresse de maison ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre pour la réconforter, elle était tellement plus à l'aise dans les querelles et disputes en tout genre ! Après quelques hésitations, elle posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de la bibliothécaire, dans un geste qu'elle espérait rassurant.

« Je suis persuadée que Cora a brulé votre boutique car elle a apprit que Gold lui avait menti en prétendant ne pas connaitre Robin. Elle s'est vengée tout simplement. Malheureusement, je n'ai jamais su ce qui les avait conduits à se haïr autant. Quand j'étais petite, ils s'entendaient à merveille, à tel point que Rumple venait souvent s'occuper de moi lorsque mes parents devaient s'absenter. »

Belle étouffa un rire et dévisagea Regina :

« Ne le prenez pas mal mais non seulement je ne vous imagine pas petite fille mais en plus je n'arrive pas à imaginer Rumple jouer avec vous ! Vous êtes constamment entrain de vous disputer ! »

« Vous savez c'était déjà le cas quand j'étais petite : Rumple et moi ne pouvions pas passer un après midi à jouer à cache-cache ou aux échecs sans qu'on en vienne à se chamailler ! Mais du jour au lendemain il a disparu. J'ai fini par comprendre qu'il y avait eu une grosse dispute entre ma mère et lui. Je lui en ai beaucoup voulu de ne pas avoir essayé de me revoir. Il était mon seul ami. » la politicienne fit une pause le temps de chasser ces sombres souvenirs de ses pensées, puis reprit « Je pense que c'est normal que Rumple se sente dépassé par tout ça, ça fait quand même beaucoup ! Le cambriolage de ma maison a échoué, Roland a failli mourir, son ancienne amie Cora est venue vous menacer dans votre boutique, il a fallu cacher les deux frères, Cora a brulé votre boutique et vous vous retrouvez à devoir loger chez moi ! Il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer tout ça… Et je pense qu'il a aussi besoin de votre soutien. »

Belle n'en revenait pas : pour la première fois depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées, Regina ne s'était pas adressée à elle avec mépris ou méchanceté, mais avec gentillesse. Décidément sa rencontre avec Robin l'avait métamorphosée ! Elle réfléchit aux paroles de la maitresse de maison : elle avait surement raison, ça faisait beaucoup d'évènements intenses en trop peu de temps. Pourtant elle avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait dans le comportement de Rumple. Dans le passé il avait vécu bien pire sans jamais trembler, sans jamais douter de sa toute puissance et de sa future victoire. Certes Cora était une adversaire de taille mais elle estimait que cet argument ne suffisait pas à expliquer l'attitude étrange de son amant. Toute la nuit puis toute la journée, il s'était comporté comme s'ils vivaient leurs derniers moments ensemble, la couvrant de baisers et de mots d'amour, ce qui n'était pas son genre. L'évidence lui sauta enfin aux yeux. « Il a peur de me perdre. » Rumple lui cachait quelque chose, et il craignait qu'elle ne le quitte si elle venait à découvrir la vérité. « Reste à savoir quel est ce secret. S'il en vient à avoir peur à ce point de ma réaction, c'est que ça ne doit pas être joli. Ça a surement un rapport avec la vie d'escroc qu'il menait avant de me rencontrer. » La jeune femme sentit un sentiment de mélancolie, qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnu, la gagner peu à peu. Elle avait toujours été persuadée que, malgré son passé difficile, Rumple pourrait être un homme bon et honnête et qu'ils pourraient mener une vie simple et heureuse. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur romance, elle se surprit à en douter.

….

Gold raccrocha son téléphone et s'assit sur le grand lit de la chambre d'amis. L'homme avec lequel il venait d'avoir une longue conversation avait été atterré par ce qu'il venait de lui révéler. Pourtant il avait mieux prit la nouvelle que ce qu'il n'avait craint. « Je m'en doutais, vous ne faites que me le confirmer » avait-il murmuré, la voix brisée. Cet homme était la pièce maitresse de son plan pour se débarrasser de Cora une bonne fois pour toutes. Un refus de sa part aurait grandement compliqué les choses. Mais il avait immédiatement accepté. « Pour le bien de Regina » avait-il décrété. Gold n'avait pas été dupe, il savait qu'il ne faisait pas ça uniquement pour le bien de la jeune femme. Il le faisait aussi pour son propre bien. Pour sa propre délivrance.

Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi, mais il lui avait parlé de ce sacrifice qu'il était prêt à faire afin d'assurer l'avenir de tous ceux qu'il aimait. Il lui avait confié sa terreur à la simple idée de devoir révéler son secret. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il se désintéresse complètement de son histoire, voire à ce qu'il lui ordonne de cesser d'étaler devant lui le pathétique spectacle de sa vie. Il avait eu tord, sa réaction avait été toute autre. L'homme l'avait écouté patiemment avant de lui tenir un discours qui l'avait plus que surpris : « mais pourquoi leur révéler votre secret ? Cora, vous et moi nous retrouvons demain matin pour l'obliger à arrêter ses méfaits et c'est tout ! Je ne peux pas vous certifier qu'elle n'en parlera pas à sa fille, mais ça vous fait tout de même une chance sur deux pour que votre petit secret ne soit pas ébruité. » Rumple n'avait jamais considéré les choses sous cet angle. Pour lui il était évident que l'affrontement avec Cora allait se faire en présence de sa fille, de Belle et peut être même des deux frères. La question ne s'était même pas posée. Et voilà que cet homme lui affirmait qu'une autre voie était possible, qu'il n'était pas obligé de risquer de tout perdre…

Tout bien considéré, cet homme avait raison. En suivant ses conseils, il avait une chance de s'en tirer sans avoir à risquer de perdre ses proches. Et s'il parvenait à manœuvrer suffisamment bien, il pourrait même s'en tirer avec les honneurs. Au lieu de le traiter comme le lâche qu'il était, ses proches verraient en lui un héro et lui voueraient une reconnaissance éternelle. Il n'aurait plus à avoir peur d'être abandonné et de voir Belle le quitter.

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte, l'obligeant à sortir de ses pensées. Henry entra et lui annonça :

« On va passer à table Monsieur Gold. Vous allez voir, les lasagnes de ma maman sont super bonnes ! »

Gold gratifia l'enfant d'un sourire tout en le suivant dans le couloir :

« Je n'en doute pas ! Je pense qu'on va passer une super soirée gamin ! »

Rumple apprécia énormément la soirée chez Regina, tant son soulagement était grand. Il trouva la nourriture délicieuse, se chamailla avec Henry et plaisanta avec Robin et Petit Jean qu'ils eurent en visioconférence. Seule ombre au tableau, Belle semblait quelque eu renfermée. Il mit ça sur le compte des évènements de ces derniers jours : la menace de Cora ainsi que la perte de leur logement l'avaient surement perturbée, ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible. Ainsi il partit se coucher l'âme en paix, prêt à affronter son rendez-vous du lendemain matin.

….

Regina venait d'emmener Henry à l'école à pieds quand, sur le chemin du retour, elle vit Gold sortir d'une boulangerie, un sachet à la main. Ne sachant pas si il l'avait remarquée, elle lui fit un grand signe de la main. L'antiquaire lui rendit son salut et l'attendit sur le trottoir. Lorsque la jeune femme arriva à son niveau il lui lança :

« Alors on profite du soleil pour aller à l'école à pieds ? Tu as bien raison, le temps est magnifique ! »

« Oui il fait très beau. Tu as acheté du pain ? » demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard intrigué au paquet de son hôte.

« Non ce sont des viennoiseries. Je me disais que Belle et toi vous pourriez aller prendre le petit déjeuner avec Robin et Jean. Ça leur ferait plaisir de vous voir, et puis comme ça tu pourrais passer un peu de temps avec ton amoureux. » voyant que Regina piquait un fard, il ajouta d'un ton joyeux « Ne soit pas si gênée ! Je suis très content pour vous. Robin est un homme merveilleux, et toi… hé bien… tu seras surement parfaite pour lui ! »

Ne sachant pas comment prendre la dernière phrase de Gold, et ne voulant pas déclencher les hostilités à tout juste huit heures moins le quart du matin, la jeune femme prit le parti de ne pas répondre. Rumple continua de parler, mais cette fois avec un ton beaucoup moins joyeux :

« Et puis ça fera du bien à Belle de sortir un peu et d'aller voir Robin et Jean. J'ai l'impression que toute cette histoire la touche beaucoup, que ça l'a beaucoup marquée. Tu sais ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu essayes de te montrer sympathique avec elle… »

Regina l'écouta papoter tout le long du chemin, étonnée de voir que le vieil homme pouvait se montrer aussi loquace. En entrant ils trouvèrent Belle qui venait tout juste de sortir de la salle de bain du rez de chaussée. Son amant lui expliqua son idée de petit déjeuner au chalet. Immédiatement la jeune femme s'écria :

« Mais tu ne viens pas avec nous ! Pourquoi ? »

« Je dois m'occuper des assurances pour la boutique et notre logement. Je dois aussi contacter des artisans pour tout reconstruire au plus vite, et il faut nous trouver un nouveau logement. On ne peut pas profiter indéfiniment de l'hospitalité de Regina ! »

Belle acquiesça d'un signe de la tête, prit le sachet que lui tendait son compagnon et se tournant vers la politicienne :

« On y va Regina ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes mirent leurs manteaux et quittèrent la maison après avoir souhaité bonne chance à Gold pour ses rendez-vous.

En montant dans la voiture de Belle, Regina sentit l'excitation monter en elle. Un délicieux fourmillement, qui lui était désormais familier, apparut au creux de son estomac, pendant que son cœur commençait à battre la chamade. Elle avait tellement hâte de revoir Robin, de pouvoir à nouveau poser ses lèvres contre les siennes ! Regina souffrait de la situation actuelle, elle ne désirait qu'une seule chose : passer du temps avec son voleur, qu'ils puissent se découvrir mutuellement un peu plus chaque jour, comme un couple normal. Mais ils étaient loin d'en être un. Depuis que sa mère avait fait irruption dans leurs vies, elle vivait dans la crainte que celle-ci ne s'en prenne à son nouvel amour et qu'il finisse par subir le sort de Daniel. Elle craignait aussi que Robin ne la quitte, bien qu'il lui ait assuré qu'il n'en ferait rien. Cependant elle voyait bien que c'était une torture pour ce jeune père d'être séparé de son fils en convalescence. Et tout ça parce qu'elle était affublée d'une mère aux tendances psychopathes ! Ça avait de quoi rebuter plus d'un homme. Rapidement à ces pensées tristes se succédèrent le souvenir de leur dernier baiser, dans la forêt. Robin l'avait raccompagnée jusqu'à la voiture de Belle. Juste avant d'y arriver, il l'avait prise par la taille et l'avait embrassée avec passion. Elle ne savait pas bien comment elle s'était retrouvée le dos plaqué à un sapin, ses mains glissées sous le t-shirt de Robin, explorant son torse brulant. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que cette étreinte terriblement sensuelle avait fait naitre en elle des sensations et des envies dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. « Cet homme me rend folle ! » Elle s'efforça de regarder par la fenêtre afin de cacher à la conductrice son grand sourire qu'elle jugeait niais. Au bout de quelques minutes, un détail la fit sortir de sa rêverie : elles n'étaient pas sur la bonne route.

« Belle, je crois que vous vous êtes trompée de route. »

Elle regarda la jeune femme. Son visage affichait une expression renfrognée et buttée qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

« Vous allez bien ? Si vous voulez je peux prendre le volant… » hasarda-t-elle. Regina commençait à comprendre qu'elle n'était pas prête de retrouver Robin. Cette simple pensé fit monter la colère en elle. Elle s'était promis de faire des efforts avec la bibliothécaire, mais si elle aussi se mettait à s'interposer entre Robin et elle, elle ne répondait plus de rien !

« Belle répondez-moi ! » ordonna-t-elle, retrouvant instantanément cet ancien ton glacial teinté de mépris qu'elle avait dédié à la compagne de Gold ces dernières années. Contre toute attente, la jeune femme ne se fâcha pas et se contenta de lui dire :

« Rumple nous ment. Il essaye de nous éloigner de votre maison. »

Une fois la stupéfaction passée, Regina décida de ne pas prendre ses paroles à la légère. La jeune femme aimait et connaissait Gold mieux qui quiconque. Si elle se permettait de faire ce genre d'affirmation sur son amour, cela signifiait que Gold devait effectivement préparer un mauvais coup.

« On continue de rouler encore quelques minutes. Après on va garer la voiture dans une rue pas loin de chez vous, et ensuite on va se planquer dans votre jardin et observer ce qu'il manigance. Une fois de plus. »

La voix de Belle était devenue rauque, elle parlait fort comme pour l'empêcher de trembler. Une fois de plus, la politicienne se demanda ce que cette jeune femme pouvait bien faire avec Gold. Elle était jeune, très jolie, intelligente et utopiste. Elle aurait pu choisir un homme qui lui ressemblait, mais non ! Elle s'était entichée de ce vieil escroc manipulateur, persuadée qu'elle pourrait faire de lui un prince charmant. Regina ressentit un élan de pitié pour elle, elle aurait aimé lui dire que tout irai bien, que Rumple tentait surement de les protéger, que tout ça n'était qu'un énorme quiproquo. Mais elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. De toute façon elle n'aurait été guère crédible puisqu'elle-même n'y croyait pas. Elle se contenta donc de murmurer un « d'accord » et d'attendre que la jeune femme décide de garer la voiture.

….

« J'ai l'impression que vous vous êtes trompée Belle. »

Une demie heure venait de s'écouler et Regina commençait à en avoir plus que mare de devoir se cacher dans son propre jardin. Afin de ne pas tâcher sa robe hors de prix, elle en était réduite à rester en position accroupie derrière son pommier. Comme elle était peu habituée à ce type d'exercices, ses cuisses commençaient à la faire terriblement souffrir. La patience n'avait jamais été le fort de la politicienne, et savoir qu'elle pourrait être dans les bras Robin au lieu de patauger dans la boue et les vers de terre ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Cette situation l'exaspérait à un tel point qu'elle commençait à penser que Rumple avait peut être raison lorsqu'il prétendait que Belle était très marquée par les événements de ces derniers jours. Si ça se trouvait, elle s'était imaginé tout ça ! C'est à ce moment qu'elle sentit son nouveau portable vibrer dans son sac à main. Elle le sortit et vit un message s'afficher sur l'écran. « Où es-tu ? Tu me manques ma reine. » Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Cette fois s'en était trop ! Elle se leva péniblement et épousseta ses vêtements, tout en ignorant les regards scandalisés de Belle. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter sa cachette quand un bruit de moteur attira son attention. La bibliothécaire tira sur le bas de sa robe pour la forcer à s'accroupir à ses côtés et lui désigna du doigt la grosse voiture luxueuse aux vitres teintées qui venait de s'arrêter devant sa maison. Regina reconnu instantanément le chauffeur qui descendit.

« Je retire ce que je viens de dire. Vous aviez parfaitement raison. » chuchota-elle à son acolyte.

Comme elle s'y attendait, le chauffeur ouvrit la portière arrière et Cora sortit majestueusement du véhicule.

…..

Une sensation de toute puissance se répandit dans son corps lorsqu'elle entra dans le hall de la maison. Elle était toujours aussi belle, elle avait toujours cette attitude altière qui faisait d'elle une femme aussi mystérieuse que désirable. Malheureusement pour elle, ses charmes n'avaient plus aucun effet sur lui. A ses yeux, elle n'était plus qu'une proie avec laquelle il allait jouer un peu avant de lui donner le coup de grâce. Une proie qui lui avait donné du fils à retordre, certes, mais son triomphe n'en serait que plus grand. Il pouvait déjà ressentir la jouissance qui allait inonder son esprit quand elle comprendrait que tout était fini. Sa chute allait être vertigineuse, tout comme l'avait été son ascension sociale.

« Bonjour Rumple. » la voix de Cora était calme, posée. Un petit sourire ironique se dessina au coin de ses lèvres « Je ne pensais pas que tu trouverais du temps pour me voir après ce malencontreux accident qui est arrivé à ta boutique. »

Gold ne releva pas la pique, et décida de passer outre l'hypocrisie à peine dissimulée de sa vieille ennemie. « Moque-toi de moi très chère ! D'ici quelques minutes tu te traîneras à mes pieds ! » songea-t-il avec délectation. Il décida d'entrer dans son petit jeu, histoire de s'amuser un peu à son tour, et lui répondit tout en l'invitant d'un geste à passer dans le salon :

« Rassure-toi je trouve toujours du temps pour une ancienne amie. Je te préviens tout de suite, ta fille n'est pas ici. »

« Je m'en doutais. Tu veux négocier loin des oreilles indiscrètes… » Cora enleva son long manteau noir et le déposa sur une chaise, dévoilant une robe, noire elle aussi, et surtout très décolletée. « Alors mon ami, que me veux-tu ? »

Elle s'assit non pas face à lui, comme il s'y était attendu, mais à sa droite. Elle riva ses yeux bleus dans les siens et posa une main gantée sur la cuisse de l'antiquaire. Ses lèvres rouges se retroussèrent en un grand sourire, laissant apparaître des dents d'une blancheur immaculée.

« J'espère sincèrement que tu ne m'en veux pas trop Rumple… Moi qui t'aimais tant… »

Sa voix était chaude et envoûtante. Sa main exerçait une douce pression sur sa cuisse, près de son entrejambe. Il la regarda. Non, vraiment, ses charmes n'avaient plus aucun effet sur lui. Cette vaine tentative de séduction ne faisait qu'augmenter la haine qu'il ressentait à son égard. Comment osait-elle croire qu'elle pourrait lui faire oublier Belle ? Il décida qu'il était grand temps de passer à l'attaque. Il se releva brusquement, se planta face à elle, et lui lança :

« Arrête ce petit jeu, c'est pitoyable et indigne de toi Cora ! Je vais être très clair, si tu ne laisses pas tomber immédiatement ton plan pour te débarrasser de Robin, alors je vais être obligé de révéler certaines choses à Regina… »

Cora se leva à son tour. Son sourire enjôleur avait disparut pour laisser place à un rictus de colère qui déformait son visage. Elle lui jeta un regard hautain empli de mépris.

« Tu as tort de me défier Rumple… Et que vas-tu lui révéler ? Que tu m'as aidé à envoyer ce Daniel en prison ? Je suis sûre que ça l'intéressera… D'ailleurs je devrais peut être le lui dire moi-même… »

« Je pensais plutôt au fait qu'Henry n'est pas son père… » rétorqua-t-il d'un ton faussement nonchalant.

Comme il s'y attendait, Cora se contenta d'exploser d'un rire mauvais.

« Alors c'est ça ton grand chantage ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire qu'elle apprenne que tu es son vrai père mon pauvre Rumple ? Elle te détestera un peu plus, et cette gourde de Belle te quittera surement ! Mon idiot de mari est tellement faible qu'il ne fera rien, comme d'habitude. Et moi je continuerai de m'assurer que rien ni personne ne vienne entraver la carrière de Regina ! Autrement dit j'enverrai ce Robin et son frère pourrir en prison. » Elle fit une pause, se rapprocha de son ancien amant et lui chuchota, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de son oreille « Et toi tu resteras seul, à me supplier de bien vouloir encore de toi. »

Gold vrilla ses yeux dans les siens, un sourire de triomphe s'étirant sur ses lèvres alors que des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir menant au salon. Cora se retourna et ne put retenir un cri en voyant l'homme qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Tu as perdu, très chère. »

….

Regina s'agrippait nerveusement au manteau de Belle, tel une naufragée à sa bouée de sauvetage. La bibliothécaire se sentait tout aussi perdue qu'elle, et ne savait que faire pour aider la jeune femme. Lorsque Cora était entrée dans la maison, elles avaient quitté leur cachette pour venir se dissimuler sous l'une des fenêtres du salon.

« Comme ça on pourra tout entendre sans être vues. » avait-elle expliqué. Maintenant Regina le regrettait amèrement. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, en fait elle ne parvenait tout simplement plus à penser. Sa mère, Daniel, Gold, son père… tout se mélangeait dans sa tête en une spirale infernale. Toute sa vie n'était que mensonges. Son premier réflexe avait été de se précipiter dans sa maison, pour leur hurler dessus. Déverser sur eux tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, et plus que tout, faire souffrir sa mère. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : aller chercher Henry à l'école, et partir loin de cette ville en compagnie Robin et son fils. Au fond elle savait pertinemment que la fuite ne pouvait pas être une solution à long terme, mais elle en avait assez de toutes ces histoires. Elle avait besoin de se reposer, de penser à autre chose. De penser à elle, à son bien être. Regina était sur le point de se relever pour se rendre à sa voiture, quand une voix d'homme retentit dans le salon. Elle connaissait cette voix par cœur, elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Une lueur d'espoir brilla dans ses yeux. Si quelqu'un pouvait aider Gold à mettre un terme à cette histoire de fou, c'était bien lui.

_Le chapitre 7 est enfin terminé ! Je m'excuse pour tout le temps que j'ai mis à le publier, j'ai beaucoup de travail ces derniers temps. J'espère que ça aura valut le coup pour vous d'attendre une semaine de plus ! Comme d'habitude je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui m'aident toujours autant. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et vos impressions sur ce nouveau chapitre :) Je vais tout faire pour publier le chapitre 8 le week end prochain ! En attendant passez un bon week end et une bonne semaine :) _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Retrouvailles.

Petit Jean commençait à avoir le tournis à force de regarder son frère faire les cents pas autour de la table de la cuisine.

« Tu veux bien arrêter deux minutes ? Tu me stresses Robin ! »

Son frère tira une chaise et se laissa tomber lourdement dessus. Pour la énième fois depuis une heure, il répéta :

« Elles devraient déjà être là ! Cora a peut être encore frappé… il leur est peut être arrivé quelque chose de grave ! »

Et pour la énième fois, Petit Jean entreprit de lui démontrer que ses propos ne tenaient pas la route :

« D'accord Cora est une connasse, mais elle ne ferait jamais de mal à sa fille ! Enfin pas physiquement… Je te rappelle que si elle en a après nous, c'est justement parce qu'elle pense qu'on gâche la carrière de Regina. Et puis s'il s'était encore passé quelque chose, comme avec la boutique de Rumple, tu penses bien que quelqu'un nous aurai immédiatement mis au courant. »

Robin passa une main dans ses cheveux, qui décidément devenaient trop longs, et poussa un profond soupire. Jean ne put s'empêcher de penser que depuis qu'ils étaient enfermés dans ce chalet, Robin devenait lunatique. Il passait de la colère à l'abattement en un quart de seconde, ce qui avait pour don de l'agacer. Il comprenait que la situation était très stressante pour son frère, lui aussi était de plus en plus inquiet d'ailleurs, mais il ne passait pas pour autant ses journées à râler !

« Je sais, je sais… Tu as raison. Mais ça me rend fou tout ça. Et le pire c'est qu'il y a Roland au milieu de toute cette histoire ! Il ne comprend pas pourquoi ça fait deux jours qu'on ne vient plus le voir. Il a huit ans, il a failli mourir et son père n'est pas à ses côtés pendant sa convalescence ! »

« Et oui, de toutes les femmes de la ville il a fallut que tu choisisses celle qui a une mère psychopathe et sans cœur ! Franchement Robin tu abuses ! » s'exclama Petit Jean en riant.

Il avait essayé de faire un peu d'humour, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère, mais en voyant le regard noir que lui lança son frère il comprit que c'était raté. Il avait juste réussi à l'énerver un peu plus. Par le passé, les deux jeunes hommes avaient régulièrement dû rester cachés dans leur planque perdue au milieu de la forêt, et à chaque fois tout se passait merveilleusement bien. Petit Jean en gardait même d'excellents souvenirs ! En revenant dans le chalet, il avait couvé l'espoir de pouvoir revivre de tels moments en compagnie de Robin, mais il avait été rapidement ramené à la réalité. Rien n'était plus comme avant. Ils n'étaient plus deux jeunes voleurs libres et insouciants qui venaient de cambrioler la demeure d'un riche homme d'affaire et qui attendaient que Gold ai revendu les divers bijoux et objets d'arts pour offrir les bénéfices à des associations. Ils étaient désormais deux hommes avec un enfant malade à charge traqués par une femme surpuissante qui avait décidé de les envoyer croupir en prison. Et pour protéger cet enfant, ils ne pouvaient plus passer leurs journées et leurs nuits à l'hôpital. Ils ne pouvaient plus le voir, et cette situation devenait intolérable pour Robin, le rendant colérique et lunatique.

« Je te rappelle que sans elle Roland ne serait plus en vie. » commença le voleur d'un ton menaçant en se levant de sa chaise « Si elle ne te plait pas c'est la même chose ! Elle en vaut la peine ! »

Le jeune homme leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, tout en se disant que la journée allait être sacrément longue si finalement les filles ne venaient pas leur rendre visite. Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir aux phrases qu'il allait formuler : il n'était pas question de créer de nouvelles tensions.

« Je la connais pas tellement, mais je peux te dire que je l'ai trouvée très sympathique quand on s'est tous retrouvé au chalet pour faire le point. Elle a l'air d'être une femme forte et très intelligente… Et en plus elle est plutôt pas mal physiquement, hein ? Tu as vraiment bon gout frérot ! »

Les dernières phrases eurent l'effet escompté : un sourie où gêne et fierté se mêlaient apparut sur le visage de Robin. Il vint s'assoir près de son frère et se livra enfin à quelques confidences sur sa rencontre avec Regina et sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune femme. Petit Jean savoura ce moment de complicité avec son frère, il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'ils n'avaient plus discuté et ri ensemble de la sorte.

…

Gold exultait. Tout dans son attitude transpirait la victoire et la délectation, de ses yeux soudainement devenus brillants à son sourire carnassier qui lui donnait une allure de crocodile. Quand à Cora, elle semblait avoir été changée en statue. Elle regardait d'une façon peu élégante l'homme qui lui faisait face : les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte, les épaules affaissées, elle avait perdu son maintien de reine et semblait sous le choc. L'homme la contemplait, une expression indéfinissable sur le visage. Etait-il triste, en colère ou au contraire soulagé ? « Probablement un peu tout ça à la fois » songea Gold avec un pincement au cœur. C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit à quel point son amour pour Belle l'avait transformé : bien que la chute de son ancienne maitresse l'emplisse de joie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir d'avoir du révéler à cet homme le véritable lien qui l'unissait à Regina. Gold avait beau se répéter qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, que c'était le seul moyen de sauver ses amis, il n'en ressentait pas moins une forte culpabilité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? » demanda Cora à son mari d'une voix blanche.

Henry mit quelques secondes à répondre à sa femme, secondes qui leur parurent durer une éternité. Gold en profita pour se mettre en retrait. Le règlement de compte du vieux couple ne le concernait pas, toutefois il n'avait pas l'intention de quitter la pièce : connaissant Cora elle en profiterait pour tenter de manipuler son mari et le convaincre que toutes ces horreurs n'étaient que mensonge et illusion.

« Je vais demander le divorce. » la phrase tomba net, comme un couperet « Et comme le veut notre contrat de mariage, tu n'obtiendras rien de ma fortune. Pas même un centime. »

Sa femme s'effondra dans le canapé, enfouissant son visage entre ses mains délicatement manucurées. Gold comprit rapidement qu'Henry était touché de la réaction de Cora. Il était évident qu'il était pris dans un conflit intérieur, hésitant à la consoler, ne sachant que faire. Agacé, l'antiquaire qui s'était pourtant promis de ne pas s'en mêler, le mit en garde :

« Ne vous leurrez pas Henry, ce n'est pas la fin de votre mariage qu'elle pleure. C'est uniquement la perte de sa fortune et de sa puissance qui la mettent dans cet état ! »

Un rictus de douleur passa furtivement sur le visage du vieil homme. Pourtant il bomba le torse, affichant un air de profonde dignité que son impeccable costume noir ne faisait qu'accentuer. En cet instant il n'avait rien de l'homme faible dont Cora se plaignait et se moquait constamment. Avec sa couronne de cheveux blancs, son imposante chevalière en or et son regard empreint de noblesse, Gold se surprit à lui trouver cette allure majestueuse caractéristique des rois d'antan. Quand il ouvrit la bouche, ce fut pour parler à sa femme d'un ton posé :

« Durant toutes ces années je me suis persuadé que malgré ta froideur tu nous aimais, Regina et moi. En réalité tu ne fais que te servir de nous pour obtenir toujours plus de puissance et d'argent. Aujourd'hui tu es prête à jeter un jeune père en prison, à laisser son fils de huit ans, malade de surcroit, seul au fond de son lit d'hôpital, pour forcer ta fille à devenir le maire de la ville. C'est monstrueux. »

Cora se dressa comme une furie et lui hurla :

« Ce n'est qu'un sale voleur, un minable qui ne la mérite pas ! Comment peux-tu le défendre ? Si je fais ça c'est parce que j'aime Regina ! Tu n'es qu'un faible ! »

« Tu appelles ça de l'amour ? Ecoutes bien ce que je vais te dire Cora. Tu as raison : je suis un faible. Il y a bien longtemps que j'aurai du divorcer et t'écarter de ma fille mais j'ai été trop lâche pour le faire. Aujourd'hui c'est fini. Gold et moi feront tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour t'empêcher de faire du mal à Regina. »

Cora se leva et fit face à son mari. Le dos droit, les points serrés, la mâchoire crispée, elle avait retrouvé sa superbe et affichait une expression où la haine se disputait au mépris.

« Tu peux divorcer, tu peux me priver d'argent, ça ne m'empêchera pas d'intervenir dans la vie de Regina. Je veux qu'elle soit une femme puissante et influente et elle le sera. »

Gold s'approcha lentement du couple et vint se placer à côté d'Henry. Il nota avec satisfaction que Cora avait légèrement pâlit en voyant les deux hommes unis contre elle. C'est avec un immense sourire qu'il lui annonça :

« Mais très chère, quand Henry parle de t'empêcher de gâcher la vie de Regina, il ne parle plus du divorce… Il parle des preuves de tes méfaits que nous avons rassemblées ces derniers jours… »

« Quelles preuves ? Il n'y a aucune preuve ! » souffla Cora.

« Voyons très chère, comme tu l'as dit toi-même il y a quelques minutes, je t'ai aidé dans une bonne partie de tes méfaits. Notamment le pire d'entre eux : le sort que tu as réservé à Daniel. Et, vois-tu, je n'ai jamais détruit les preuves comme tu me l'avais demandé, juste au cas où. Je me disais que ça pourrait m'être utile un jour, et j'avais raison, comme toujours. »

« Autrement dit Cora, si une fois le divorce terminé tu ne sors pas définitivement de nos vies à tous et par tous je veux dire nous deux ainsi que Regina, son nouveau compagnon et la famille de celui-ci nous feront en sorte que tu passes le restant des jours dans une prison pour femmes. »

Le visage de Cora, d'ordinaire si beau, se décomposa. Malgré son maquillage subtilement travaillé pour la rajeunir, Gold eu la soudaine impression de se trouver face à une vieille femme. « C'est comme une fleur qui se fane » pensa-t-il. Elle était arrivée la tête haute et le sourire aux lèvres, pleine de confiance en elle. Mais maintenant ses traits étaient tirés, fatigués, ne laissant plus le moindre doute sur son âge. Elle attrapa son manteau, et marcha d'un pas raide jusqu'à la porte. Elle se retourna lentement, les yeux pleins de haine et de colère. Elle ouvrit la bouche, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de prononcer le moindre son, Gold lui lança :

« Laisse tomber Cora, tu as perdu. »

Henry renchérit :

« Tu n'auras pas le dernier mot, alors épargne nous ta méchanceté et vas-t'en. Mes avocats te contacteront très vite. »

Cora fit volte-face et quitta la maison en claquant violement les portes et en reversant tout ce qui se trouvait à porté de ses mains.

…

Regina et Belle étaient toujours accroupies sous l'une des fenêtres du salon de la grande demeure de la politicienne. La bibliothécaire tenait fermement la main de son acolyte dans les siennes en signe de soutien. Elle avait bien conscience que c'était peu de chose face à la révélation qu'elle devait affronter, mais elle se disait que ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal de se sentir soutenue.

De grands bruits retentirent dans la maison. La jeune femme en déduisit que Cora devait détruire des objets appartenant à Regina, sous le coup d'une rage dévastatrice. Elle sentit la politicienne lui retirer doucement sa main.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? » chuchota-elle en s'apercevant que Regina se levait.

« Elle doit savoir que je suis au courant. » répondit-elle sans plus se donner la peine de murmurer.

« Vous êtes sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? »

« Je m'en moque. »

La jeune femme marcha aussi rapidement que ses escarpins couverts de boue qui s'enfonçaient dans la terre du jardin le lui permettaient. Elle se planta près de la limousine de sa mère et n'eu à attendre que quelques secondes pour voir celle-ci jaillir de la maison. Cora s'immobilisa et ne parvint qu'à articuler :

« Tu étais là ? » puis en se reprenant, elle ajouta « Ma chérie, tu dois comprendre que tout ce que je fais c'est pour ton bien. »

« C'est pour mon bien que tu as fait croire à Papa que j'étais sa fille, que tu as emprisonné Daniel et que tu me gâches la vie depuis que je suis née ? Je ne veux plus te voir. Plus jamais. »

« Regina… »

Le regard de Cora passa par-dessus l'épaule de sa fille pour fixer quelque chose derrière elle. Regina se retourna furtivement et remarqua que son père et Gold étaient à leur tour sortis de sa maison.

« Pars. » ordonna Regina d'un ton aussi glacial que menaçant.

Cora obéit docilement. Elle monta dans sa limousine et ordonna à son chauffeur de démarrer.

…..

« Vous avez l'air triste. »

« Ce n'est rien Roland, ne t'inquiète pas. » lui répondit Regina en ébouriffant les cheveux du petit garçon. Celui-ci afficha une moue dubitative qui fut presque immédiatement remplacée par un grand sourire. Il lui tendit sa grande figurine Spiderman en lui expliquant :

« Moi quand je suis triste je serre tout fort mon Spiderman. Je vous le prête pour qu'il vous console. »

Les mots si gentils de l'enfant lui arrachèrent un sourire. Elle le remercia et porta le super-héro de plastique contre son cœur.

« Ça va aller Regina ? » Petit Jean était revenu dans la chambre, tandis que Robin continuait d'échanger avec les médecins sur l'état de santé de son fils.

« Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps… mais ça va aller, ça va toujours. J'espère que tout ira bien pour Belle, elle a été incroyable avec moi. Dire que j'ai toujours été odieuse avec elle… »

« Vous savez, moi je m'en fais pas pour Belle et Rumple. Bon les connaissant ils vont se disputer car Belle déteste qu'il lui cache des choses, et là comme secret c'est quand même du lourd. Mais ils s'aiment, ils sont fou l'un de l'autre alors je suis sur que tout finira bien. » expliqua-t-il en souriant.

« En parlant d'amour… Cette infirmière, Ariel, elle n'est pas là aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air innocent.

Les joues rondes de Petit Jean prirent instantanément une teinte rosée, ce qui eu pour conséquence de faire glousser Roland. Son oncle prit un air faussement fâché et le menaça de le châtier à coup de chatouilles s'il continuait à se moquer de lui. Regina s'assit sur une petite chaise et, tout en regardant Jean chahuter avec son neveu, repensa aux évènements de la matinée.

« Gold est mon père. » Elle ne parvenait pas à se faire à cette idée, mais plus elle y réfléchissait et plus elle trouvait cela logique. Par exemple ça expliquait pourquoi sa mère, qui avait largement les moyens de payer les meilleures nounous du pays, tenait à la confier systématiquement à Gold lorsque ses parents devaient s'absenter. Et ça expliquait aussi pourquoi Gold laissait tomber toutes ses activités et chamboulait son emploi du temps pour se précipiter chez ses parents quand ceux-ci avaient besoin de la faire garder. Le matin même, quand la limousine de sa mère avait disparu de sa vue, elle s'était ruée sur sa voiture et avait conduis jusqu'au chalet où, entre deux pleures, elle était parvenue à expliquer aux deux frères ce qu'elle avait découvert en compagnie de Belle. D'ailleurs elle s'en voulait d'avoir quitté la jeune femme sans même l'avoir remerciée pour son soutien.

Alors qu'elle était encore plongée dans ses pensées, elle sentit une main douce et chaude se poser sur son épaule. Elle n'eu pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Robin.

« Comment vas-tu ma reine ? » lui chuchota-il au creux de l'oreille.

« Ça va… alors que disent les médecins ? »

Le jeune homme posa un baiser sur sa joue gauche et s'assit sur le lit de ton fils.

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle les amis ! » s'exclama-t-il « Roland, tu pourras sortir dans une semaine ! »

Tous applaudirent la bonne nouvelle, heureux d'apprendre que le garçon allait pouvoir reprendre une vie normale. Quand à Roland, il souriait de toutes ses dents et parlait de toutes les activités qu'ils pourraient enfin faire une fois sorti de l'hôpital. Lorsque Regina expliqua qu'elle devait les quitter pour aller chercher son fils à l'école, la liste d'activités de Roland était tellement longue qu'il lui faudrait bien plus d'une année pour parvenir à tout faire.

Robin la raccompagna jusqu'au parking de l'hôpital où il l'embrassa tendrement pendant de longues minutes.

« Quand est-ce qu'on se revoit ? » lui demanda Regina, toujours blottie dans ses bras.

« Je… je ne sais pas. On se revoit très vite, mais je ne peux pas te dire exactement quand.»

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, puis la jeune femme monta dans sa voiture, laissant derrière elle la chaleur, la bonne humeur et l'amour que lui apportaient Robin et sa famille.

….

Regina se sentait seule. Sa maison lui semblait immense et vide, dépourvue de vie. Elle était allée chercher Henry à l'école, avait joué avec lui au parc, puis l'avait déposé chez un camarade de classe pour une soirée pyjama. Après avoir tourné en rond dans la cuisine, elle alla finalement s'asseoir dans un fauteuil du salon. Elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à cuisiner, ni à manger d'ailleurs. Elle alluma machinalement la télévision et mit la chaîne d'informations en continue. C'était une vieille habitude, lorsqu'elle se sentait trop seule, elle mettait la télévision. La plupart du temps elle n'écoutait même pas le programme, c'était juste une façon de ne pas subir le silence pesant qui imprégnait chaque pièce.

Elle ne voulait pas repenser à la révélation que Gold avait faite, pourtant les souvenirs s'imposaient sans cesse à son esprit. Chaque image, chaque mot, chaque sensation lui revenait, envahissant ses pensées, ne lui laissant pas une seconde de répits. Si son fils avait été là, elle aurait pu se distraire en jouant avec lui, mais non il était chez un ami. « Tout le monde m'abandonne. » songea-t-elle. La fatigue de cette journée qui n'en finissait plus la rendait amère. Elle commençait à en vouloir à la terre entière : ses parents, Gold, Belle qui avait découvert qu'il se tramait quelque chose, elle les jugeait tous responsables de son mal-être. Même Robin commençait à ne plus trouver grâce à ses yeux.

Alors qu'elle ruminait ces sombres pensées, elle entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entré résonner. Le bruit strident ne s'arrêtait plus, comme si la personne laissait son doigt appuyé sur le bouton. Regina se leva d'un bon alors que la sonnette était redevenue silencieuse et se précipita sur la porte qu'elle ouvrit brutalement. Il n'y avait personne. Surprise, elle avança de quelques pas, observant la rue qui s'étendait devant elle. Là encore, il n'y avait personne. Il était dix neuf heure et il faisait déjà nuit noire, à en juger par les lumières qui sortaient des fenêtres ses voisins étaient tous au chaud chez eux.

« C'est surement une blague. » murmura-t-elle pour se rassurer.

Comme la morsure du froid la faisait frissonner, elle referma la porte qu'elle verrouilla soigneusement à double tours. En passant devant la cuisine, elle s'aperçut que de la lumière filtrait sous la porte. « Il y a un intrus chez moi. » Elle se sentait étrangement calme lorsqu'elle empoigna une lourde statuette en bronze à l'effigie de la déesse Diane qu'elle comptait utiliser en guise d'arme. Elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, faisant tout son possible pour respirer doucement, leva sa statuette et l'ouvrit à toute volée en hurlant.

« Bonsoir ma Reine. »

Robin se tenait près de la table, une bouteille de vin à la main.

« Je pensais être plus discret que ça… Je voulais te faire une surprise… » expliqua-t-il en désignant de la main la table sur laquelle étaient déposés des paquets de chez Granny's.

Regina avança et posa le bronze sur la table. Elle contempla Robin, qui avait revêtu une élégante chemise, et remarqua avec amusement que le jeune homme était vexé d'avoir été surpris.

« Ce n'est rien, ça me fait très plaisir. » lui assura-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Mais je voulais que tout soit prêt ! Je voulais mettre la table et sortir la nourriture. » dit-il en prenant une mine boudeuse « Avant j'étais le meilleurs des cambrioleurs : je pouvais m'introduire chez des gens sans même qu'ils remarquent ma présence. J'ai l'impression que j'ai perdu mon talent. »

Tout en sortant des assiettes, Regina lui demanda comment ça se faisait qu'il venait la voir ce soir.

« Je ne voulais pas te laisser seule après tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui… Mais en même temps je ne voulais pas laisser Roland seul. J'en ai parlé à Petit Jean et bizarrement il m'a tout de suite encouragé à passer la soirée avec toi en m'expliquant qu'il resterait dormir avec Roland. »

« Laisse-moi deviner… Ariel est de garde de nuit ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en riant.

« Tu as tout compris ! »

Une fois la table mise, Robin proposa à Regina de s'installer pendant qu'il servait la nourriture. Le voleur avait choisi des chaussons à la viande, accompagnés de salade et de la fameuse purée traditionnelle de Granny, le tout servi avec un peu de vin. La politicienne était aux anges. Les plats étaient délicieux, Robin se comportait en véritable gentleman, toute la pression accumulée au long de la journée retombait enfin. Elle se sentait apaisée, riant de bon cœur aux récits de son compagnon, profitant au maximum de cet instant de bonheur. Une fois leur repas terminé, Regina se leva et proposa à Robin, le regard brûlant :

« On peut passer au salon si tu veux. »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'arriver au salon. A peine le pas de la porte franchit, ils commencèrent à s'embrasser avec une passion dévorante.

_J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews et pour avoir eu la patience d'attendre la suite. Continuer à me laisser vos impressions, vos suggestions et avis, ça me fait très plaisir :) Je publierai le prochain chapitre dans deux semaines, le week end. En attendant passez un bon week end._

_P.S pour ElsaFowl : comme tu es une guest je ne peux pas te répondre pas messages privés donc je te laisse un petit mot. Déjà un grand merci pour suivre mon histoire depuis le début et pour tous tes encouragements. Sinon pour répondre à ta question, bien sur que tu peux faire lire mon histoire aux fans de OUAT que tu connais. ça me fait toujours très plaisir d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs ! Bise et bon week end. _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Plus jamais seule.

L'homme vêtu de noir ne savait où se mettre. Il aurait volontiers quitté la somptueuse suite de Cora, mais il doutait fort que ça soit une bonne idée. La vieille dame d'ordinaire si raffinée s'était subitement transformée en mégère vociférante. Elle était partie confiante lui assurant qu'à son retour elle le paierait grassement pour ses bons et loyaux services, et était revenue le visage décomposé, l'air hagard. Il avait discrètement demandé au chauffeur de la limousine la raison de ce brusque retournement de situation, et lorsque celui-ci lui avait raconté que Gold et Monsieur Mills s'étaient ligués contre leur patronne, il avait compris que Cora était devenue une bombe à retardement. Le calme avant la tempête. Le calme avait duré plusieurs heures pendant lesquelles Cora était restée prostrée dans sa chambre, recroquevillée sur son lit ne faisant plus attention au monde qui l'entourait. Puis la tempête avait explosé avec une violence inouïe, à tel point que le directeur de l'hôtel s'était permis de venir frapper à la porte afin de s'assurer qu'il ne se passait rien qui puisse nuire à la réputation de son établissement.

« Elle va en avoir pour cher en réparation » souffla le jeune homme au chauffeur de la limousine qui était lui aussi resté dans la suite, ne sachant où aller puisqu'il n'avait reçu aucun ordre.

« Oui et je me demande comment elle va rembourser les dégâts puisqu'elle est ruinée. » répondit-il.

Cora se tourna vers eux. L'informateur et nouvellement homme de main de Madame Mills, eu la sensation que son sang se glaçait dans ses veines tandis que sa patronne marchait sur eux d'un pas rapide et décidé. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré à son service, il se mit à regretter d'avoir accepté ce poste.

« Je ne serai pas ruinée, vous m'entendez ? Il est hors de question que je les laisse me retirer tout ce que j'ai ! Je ne peux plus rien faire pour Regina et ce Robin, mais je ne les laisserai pas me prendre mon argent ! »

L'informateur jeta un regard angoissé à son collègue et osa demander timidement :

« Mais Madame, que comptez vous faire ? Légalement vous êtes coincée sur tous les plans… »

Un sourire mauvais retroussa les lèvres de Cora :

« Ça tombe bien, je n'ai pas l'intention de passer par les voies légales. »

Les deux hommes de mains échangèrent un large sourire complice, heureux de voir que leur vénérée patronne était bien décidée à ne pas se laisser abattre aussi facilement. Puis ils écoutèrent avec une admiration quasi religieuse Cora leur exposer son plan simple mais efficace pour récupérer sa fortune.

…

Regina ne put réprimer un sursaut en voyant l'homme allongé à ses côtés. C'était tellement inhabituel. Puis elle se rendit compte que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était nue dans son lit, ce qui était tout aussi inhabituel. Son désarroi ne dura que peu de temps, laissant place à un sentiment de plénitude qu'elle éprouvait pour la première fois et qui la ravissait. Son regard se posa finalement sur les chiffres lumineux de son réveil : il était déjà sept heure trente.

« Il faudrait que j'aille travailler. » pensa-t-elle. Pourtant elle n'avait aucune envie d'y aller. Depuis que Robin était entré dans sa vie, elle se désintéressait totalement de sa campagne électorale au grand désespoir de Léopold qui la bombardait chaque jour d'une quantité astronomique de messages. En y réfléchissant bien, son désintérêt soudain pour la politique était parfaitement logique. Elle s'était lancée à corps perdu dans sa carrière politique pour deux raisons : la première était que sa mère l'avait toujours conditionnée pour ça, la seconde était une vaine tentative pour combler le vide abyssal de sa vie. Mais Robin était arrivé, remettant tout en question. La jeune femme s'était longuement interrogée sur son avenir et n'avait pu que constater qu'elle souhaitait prendre du temps pour elle et profiter de ses proches : elle voulait donner toutes ses chances à sa relation avec son voleur, elle voulait passer du temps avec son fils et apprendre à mieux découvrir Belle et Petit Jean. Sa carrière n'était plus sa priorité, Robin avait bouleversé sa vision du monde : amasser de l'argent et obtenir toujours plus de pouvoir ne l'avait jamais rendu heureuse et ne le ferait jamais. Elle avait tenté de se persuader que devenir maire lui procurerait beaucoup de bonheur, mais elle ne pouvait plus nier que ce n'était qu'un mensonge de plus. En revanche, découvrir l'amour, passer du temps avec son fils et même avoir une véritable amie étaient des choses qui pouvaient la rendre heureuse. Elle ne voulait pas passer à côté de cette chance que la vie lui offrait. « A moins que ça ne soit le destin » se dit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

Une seule ombre persistait au tableau : elle ne savait pas encore quoi faire concernant Gold et ses parents. Après de mures réflexions, elle avait tout bonnement décidé de ne pas s'en occuper pour le moment. Elle avait besoin de temps.

Alors qu'elle rechignait à se lever, elle repensa à quelque chose qui jusqu'alors l'avait toujours attristée au plus haut point : elle n'avait jamais osé faire de grasse matinée de peur de se retrouver seule avec elle-même, à s'ennuyer pendant une longue journée qui n'en finirait pas, sans personne à voir. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus seule...

Regina se tourna doucement vers Robin, tentant de faire le moins de bruits et de mouvements possible afin de ne pas le réveiller. Elle le trouvait magnifique. Et très virile. Elle se mordit les lèvres en repensant à la nuit qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'arriver au salon. A peine le pas de la porte franchit, ils avaient commencé à s'embrasser avec une passion dévorante. Elle s'était perdue dans ses baisers ardents, se laissant envelopper par son odeur boisée si rassurante et envoutante. Elle qui d'habitude s'évertuait à tout contrôler s'était abandonnée dans les bras de Robin au point de se laisser dévêtir et de le dévêtir à son tour. Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'était imaginée, elle n'avait ressentit aucune gêne du fait de son manque d'expérience : il n'y avait qu'eux, perdus l'un dans l'autre dans une étreinte fiévreuse. Regina avait découvert des sensations qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru expérimenter car elle ne pensait pas y avoir droit un jour. Dans les bras de cet homme, elle n'était plus la femme glaciale et détestée qu'elle avait toujours eu l'impression d'être, elle n'était plus qu'une femme blessée par la vie qui apprenait à être aimée et à aimer en retour. Le plaisir, la passion et l'amour qui l'avaient submergé n'étaient rien comparé à ce qu'elle avait ressenti en lisant dans les yeux azurs de son amant que tous ces sentiments étaient partagés et réciproques.

Robin remua sous les draps de satin et murmura d'une voix encore ensommeillée qui la tira de ses pensées :

« Je sens que tu me regardes, tu dois te lever c'est ça ? »

Regina passa ses bras autour du torse de son amant, l'enlaçant tendrement.

« Non, je reste avec toi. Et puis j'ai encore sommeil » fit-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

La jeune femme s'enfonça sous ses draps, profitant avec délice de la chaleur du lit. Elle se rendormit rapidement, Robin toujours serré contre elle.

…

« Mais c'est pas possible, il y a de tout sauf une petite poêle ! Il y aurait de quoi ouvrir un magasin avec tout ce bazar ! » pesta Robin qui contemplait d'un air dubitatif des ustensiles de cuisine dont il ne parvenait pas à déterminer la fonction. Comme tout le reste de la maison, la cuisine de Regina était excessivement grande et regorgeait d'objets designs derniers cri. Le jeune homme était complètement perdu au milieu des nombreux placards qui contenaient un nombre incalculable d'objets qu'il jugeait tous plus étranges et inutiles les uns que les autres.

« Je veux juste une petite poêle ! » grogna-t-il en ouvrant un nouveau placard.

Il s'aperçut que son souhait venait d'être largement exaucé : une quantité phénoménale de poêles et casseroles en tout genre était entassée dans le placard. Il en attrapa une et la posa sur la plaque de cuisson. Robin n'était pas un grand chef mais il s'estimait plutôt doué en cuisine familiale. Après tout il élevait seul un garçon de huit ans qui malgré son jeune âge avait déjà un appétit d'ogre. Comme il était bientôt dix heures, il avait décidé de se lever et de faire ses fameux pancakes. Il était certain que Regina se régalerait, même son fin gourmet de frère les trouvait meilleurs que ceux de Granny.

Il en était à sortir son troisième pancake de la poêle quand il entendit Regina descendre les escaliers. Il se dépêcha de poser sur la table le sirop d'érable lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait complètement oublié de faire du café. Il regarda la machine ultra-sophistiquée qui trônait sur le plan de travail et se consola en se disant que de toute façon il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont cette chose fonctionnait.

« Bonjour ma reine. » lançât-il à la jeune femme qui venait de franchir le seuil de la cuisine « Tu as bien dormi ? »

« A vrai dire je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois où j'ai aussi bien dormi. » répondit-elle avant de poser un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant « ça sent super bon dit donc ! Tu veux que je m'occupe du café pendant que tu finis de préparer les pancakes ? »

Robin acquiesça et quelques minutes plus tard, ils purent partager le premier petit déjeuner. Une fois leur repas terminé, c'est dans la bonne humeur qu'ils se préparèrent pour aller rendre visite à Roland et à Petit Jean à l'hôpital.

…..

Gold était dans sa boutique, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Il marchait au milieu des décombres, essayant de visualiser ce que pourraient donner les plans dessinés par l'architecte. Comme si les flammes n'avaient pas fait suffisamment de dégâts, les pompiers avaient été contraints d'abattre deux des trois murs qui étaient restés debout de peur de les voir s'effondrer. Quelques antiquités avaient pu être sauvées, d'autres avaient été envoyées aux meilleurs restaurateurs d'œuvres d'art du pays, mais malheureusement une grande partie d'entre elles avaient été réduites en cendres, y compris des œuvres rares d'une valeur inestimable.

Gold était dévasté : il perdait tout ce qu'il chérissait. Sa boutique et toutes les antiquités qu'il avait mis tant d'années à rassembler par amour pour l'art et les beaux objets étaient parties en fumée. Quand à ses proches, il n'avait tout simplement plus de nouvelles de leur part depuis sa confrontation avec son ex-maitresse. Son ami Robin, Jean qui lui rappelait son fils perdu et Regina, sa fille, avaient tout simplement disparus de sa vie. Seule Belle était restée à ses côtés, mais il avait bien conscience que la jeune femme avait du mal à se remettre des évènements de ces derniers jours, et qu'elle lui en voulait toujours pour ne pas lui avoir dit toute la vérité. Et le fait qu'elle ai découvert qu'elle avait pour belle fille une femme de son âge avec laquelle elle commençait tout juste à s'entendre n'arrangeait pas les choses.

« Quel gâchis. C'est terrible. »

Gold eu la surprise de voir Henry se tenir devant les ruines de son ancien logement. Le vieil homme semblait consterné de voir les dégâts dont sa femme était la seule et unique responsable.

« Bonjour Henry. Que faites-vous là ? » demanda Rumple en s'approchant de lui.

« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable pour tout le mal que ma… que Cora a fait. Et puis c'est amusant, j'ai beau vous en vouloir pour Regina, mais plus le temps passe et plus je me rends compte que nous avons des points communs… »

Gold restait perplexe face à Henry Mills. Il était persuadé qu'après leur victoire sur sa femme, il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Et voilà qu'il venait le plaindre, lui l'ex-amant de sa femme et le père biologique de sa fille, pour la perte de sa boutique et se mettait à deviser sur leurs supposés points communs. L'antiquaire était d'un naturel suspicieux, et ce type de comportement ne faisait qu'éveiller sa méfiance, c'est pourquoi il se contenta de répondre :

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Le vieil homme poussa un profond soupire, écartant les bras en signe d'impuissance :

« Vous n'êtes plus le seul à qui elle s'en ai pris dans toute cette histoire de fou. Elle a vidé mon compte bancaire principal, ça fait plusieurs millions qui se sont subitement volatilisés ! »

« Attendez ! » l'interrompit Gold « Comment est-ce possible ? Vous avez supprimé toutes les procurations qu'elle avait sur vos comptes ! Elle n'avait plus accès qu'à un seul compte à son nom sur lequel il n'y avait presque rien ! A moins que vous n'ayez oublié de prendre ces précautions... »

« Voyons Gold, je vous parle de mon compte bancaire principal ! Pour qui me prenez-vous ? » Mills semblait offensé par la supposition de l'antiquaire, néanmoins il continua « Une cyber-attaque a été lancée contre la banque et mon compte a été entièrement vidé. Et comme vous le savez probablement Cora a à son service un jeune hacker de génie. »

« En fait je ne m'en souvenais pas… Il faut dire qu'elle possède tellement d'hommes de mains aux compétences diverses et variées que je ne peux pas me souvenir de tous… » après une courte pose Rumple reprit « Vous êtes bien sur que Cora est derrière le piratage de votre compte ? Vous avez des preuves ? »

Henry soupira de plus belle, expliquant que les chances de mettre la main sur le jeune pirate et la partie de sa fortune dérobée étaient quasi nulles et que sa certitude concernant l'implication de sa femme dans le coup n'avait pas la moindre valeur. Même le juge de la ville, un ami de longue date, lui avait affirmé ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui compte tenu de l'absence totale de preuve.

« Mais maintenant je crains pour mes autres comptes bancaires ! J'ai encore plusieurs millions et je ne sais pas du tout comment les protéger… Vous savez je ne suis pas quelqu'un de superficiel, mais il est hors de question que je la laisse me mettre sur la paille… Seulement je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je peux faire, d'autant plus que ni les banques ni la police ne m'ont pris au sérieux quand je leur ai dit que ma femme était derrière tout ça… »

En entendant ces mots, Gold comprit enfin pourquoi Henry était venu le voir : le vieil homme avait besoin de son aide pour dissimuler l'argent qui lui restait. L'antiquaire réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il se sentait partagé entre deux réactions diamétralement opposées. D'un côté il n'avait pas besoin de compliqué un peu plus sa vie, d'autant plus que Cora ne semblait pas décidée à s'avouer vaincue. Il ressentait la tentation de dire à Henry qu'il ne pouvait rien pour lui. Mais d'un autre côté, il savait pertinemment que c'était faux, qu'il avait le pouvoir de l'aider, et que même si cela signifiait prendre des risques, il pourrait en retirer des bénéfices. En effet, Belle serait fière de lui et il pourrait remonter dans l'estime des deux frères. Et plus que tout, il était persuadé que Regina lui serait grée d'avoir aidé son père adoré.

« Belle a raison : c'est comme s'il y avait deux hommes en moi. » songea-t-il « Le Rumple égoïste et avide de pouvoir, prêt à manipuler tout le monde et à prendre toutes les mauvaises décisions possibles quitte à faire souffrir ses proches. Et à côté il y a le bon Rumple, qui veut rendre sa femme heureuse et mener une vie tranquille auprès de ceux qu'il aime. Pourquoi est-ce toujours mon mauvais côté qui prend le dessus ? »

Gold se sentit soudainement très fatigué, cependant il assura au père de Regina qu'il ferait tout son possible afin de l'aider. Devant l'air insistant et inquiet du vieil homme, il finit par proposer de le retrouver l'après-midi même dans la grande villa qu'il occupait désormais seul.

« En attendant je vais aller me reposer auprès de Belle, je crois que j'en ai grandement besoin »

« Vous avez de la chance d'avoir cette jeune femme avec vous. Belle est exceptionnelle. J'espère que vous la traitez à sa juste valeur. » lui glissa-t-il juste avant de partir.

L'antiquaire serra les dents, ne lui répondant que par un regard courroucé. Il en avait plus qu'assez que tout le monde se permette sans cesse de lui répéter qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir Belle, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage se demandant clairement comment elle avait pu tomber amoureuse d'un homme comme lui. Il était parfaitement conscient que sa compagne était une femme « exceptionnelle » comme le disait Henry, et lui-même avait régulièrement l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé grâce à elle. Il avait aussi conscience qu'il n'était qu'un vieil homme au passé plus que trouble qui avait bien du mal à rentrer dans le droit chemin. Mais il ne voulait plus que les personnes qu'il rencontre lui fassent comprendre que Belle était trop bien pour lui et qu'elle n'avait rien à faire avec un homme dans son genre. Il voulait que les gens continuent de lui dire qu'il avait de la chance de l'avoir, mais qu'ils se disent qu'en retour elle aussi avait de la chance. Pour cela il devait changer. Il en revenait toujours à ce point. Malheureusement, changer était bien plus complexe et demandait bien plus d'efforts qu'il ne l'avait cru.

C'est en ressassant ces sombres pensées qu'il retourna dans l'apparentement où il logeait en compagnie de sa bibliothécaire en attendant la reconstruction de leur ancienne maison et boutique.

…

Ils marchaient main dans la main, goûtant le bonheur de cet instant si simple mais si beau. Ils avaient décidé de faire un détour, ainsi ils rentraient en longeant la plage. Un vent fortement iodé aux parfums du grand large fouettait leurs visages, s'engouffrait sous leurs manteaux les faisant parfois frissonner. Ces frissons ne les dérangeaient guère, au contraire ce n'était qu'une excuse de plus pour se pelotonner l'un contre l'autre. Ils contemplaient l'horizon infini, promesse de jours meilleurs encore inconnus. La mer scintillait doucement, au loin un gros bateau de pêche fendait l'écume à la recherche de poissons.

« Et si on faisait une croisière, ou quelque chose comme ça ? » la voix de Robin brisa le silence apaisant de leur promenade « Quand j'étais petit je rêvais d'être un pirate, mais à bientôt trente ans je n'ai encore jamais mis les pieds sur un bateau. »

« Marin d'eau douce ! » le taquina Regina « C'est une bonne idée, ça fait des années que je n'ai pas voyagé ou prit de vacances. Ça nous ferait du bien… »

« On pourrait se reposer sur un immense bateau, près d'une grande piscine, allongés en maillot de bain sur des transats à prendre le soleil… »

« Avec des cocktails aux fruits exotiques, tu sais ceux qui ont une petite ombrelle ! » renchérit-elle imaginant déjà la scène qu'elle trouvait terriblement attirante, surtout l'image de Robin en maillot de bain.

« Il faut absolument qu'on fasse ça Regina ! Ça nous ferrait un bien fou ! » s'exclama Robin qui lui aussi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer sa reine se prélasser au bord d'une piscine, à moitié dévêtue.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de promenade, ils arrivèrent enfin chez Regina où ils eurent la surprise de trouver Henry entrain de jouer dans le salon à son nouveau jeu vidéo. Le garçon leur expliqua qu'Emma venait de décrocher un poste d'adjointe du Sheriff, ce qui l'avait contrainte à se rendre au poste pour s'occuper des formalités administratives.

« Emma c'est ma mère biologique. » ajouta Henry à l'intention de Robin.

« Je sais. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, la première fois que j'ai vu une photo de vous trois je ne connaissais pas encore Regina et je me suis demandé si Emma n'était pas sa compagne. »

Le garçon explosa d'un grand rire tandis que sa mère s'étranglait avec le thé qu'elle s'était servi.

« Quoi ? Moi avec Emma ? » parvint-elle à articuler entre deux quintes de toux, ce qui fit redoubler l'hilarité de son fils et de Robin.

« On voit bien que vous ne les avez jamais vues ensemble ! Avant elles passaient leur temps à se disputer, et maintenant qu'elles ont décidé de bien s'entendre elles sont toutes coincées quand elles se voient et échangent politesse sur politesse ! »

« Et bien ! J'ai hâte de voir ça ! » lança Robin, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres « Au fait Henry, je te l'ai déjà dit la première fois qu'on s'est vu : tu n'es pas obligé de me vouvoyer. En plus ça me donne l'impression d'être vieux. »

« Bah t'es plus tout jeune non plus… » rétorqua Henry avant d'ajouter rapidement « Au fait Roland va mieux ? J'ai super hâte de le rencontrer ! Ça se trouve je pourrai jouer avec lui comme avec un petit frère vu qu'aucune de mes mamans n'est décidée à m'en faire un ! »

« Roland va de mieux en mieux, il va bientôt sortir de l'hôpital et je suis sur qu'il sera très content de pouvoir jouer avec toi. Et à juger par ton T-shirt Superman, tu as l'air de bien aimer les super-héros, ce qui vous fait déjà un sacré point commun. »

Regina s'était assise sur un fauteuil un peu en retrait et observait son amant et son fils discuter, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Robin vint s'accroupir près d'elle, laissant Henry se concentrer sur son jeu.

« Tu as l'air pensive ma reine, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« C'est bête mais j'ai l'impression que tout ça est trop beau pour être vrai. Tu es là avec moi, Henry t'apprécie déjà, il a hâte de rencontrer Roland… J'ai peur qu'une fois de plus mon bonheur ne soit qu'éphémère, que quelque chose vienne tout détruire et de me retrouver à nouveau seule à devoir subir une vie morne et triste. Sauf que cette fois je ne suis pas sure que je le supporterai… »

Robin prit les mains de la jeune femme qui étaient glacées, riva ses yeux azurs dans lesquels brillaient une franchise désarmante dans les siens et lui affirma :

« Tu ne seras plus jamais seule Regina. Bien sur, je ne peux pas te promettre que le restant de ta vie sera tout rose et que tu ne connaitras jamais plus la tristesse, mais je peux t'assurer que nous ne vivrons plus des choses aussi terribles que celles que ta mère nous a fait subir. Et je te promets que je serais toujours là, à tes côtés, et que nous partagerons de merveilleux moments, que ça soit en amoureux ou avec nos enfants, notre famille ou nos amis ! »

Submergée par ses sentiments, Regina se jeta dans les bras de son voleur, enfouissant sa tête au creux de son cou. Soudain, elle sentit une autre personne se presser contre elle. Elle tourna la tête et vit qu'Henry se serrait à son tour contre elle. Le garçon, qui avait écouté leur conversation lui murmura :

« Je voulais te dire depuis longtemps que je suis désolé pour la façon dont je me suis comporté quand Emma est arrivée. Je t'ai dit des choses très méchantes que je ne pensais pas parce que j'étais en colère. Tu as du te sentir seule et triste à cause de moi. Mais je veux que tu saches que je ne t'aurais jamais abandonné pour aller vivre chez Emma, même si elle avait obtenu ma garde car tu es ma maman, celle qui m'a élevée et qui a toujours été là. Moi non plus je ne te laisserai pas seule. »

Des larmes ruisselaient sur les joues de la jeune femme, mais pour la première fois de toute son existence c'était des larmes de joie. Bien sur tous ses problèmes n'étaient pas réglés et elle avait besoin d'encore un peu de temps pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie. Pourtant, l'avenir ne l'angoissait plus, toutes les peurs qui l'enserraient depuis de nombreuses années s'étaient finalement évanouies. Car elle savait qu'elle ne serait plus jamais seule.

* * *

_Et voilà, un chapitre de plus terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Je suis désolée de l'avoir posté avec un jour de retard, j'ai essayé de le poster ce week end depuis mon téléphone portable mais je n'y suis pas arrivée (d'ailleurs si quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer par PM comment faire, ça serait gentil :) Je posterai le suivant dans deux semaines, le week end. Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews (auxquelles je n'ai pas encore pu répondre, mais promis je m'en occupe très vite). Comme d'habitude vous pouvez me laissez vos impressions qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, c'est toujours bon à prendre pour s'améliorer. Passez tous un super week end ! :-) _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : C'est la fête.

Un air de fête régnait dans la petite chambre d'hôpital : les médecins s'étaient joints aux infirmières pour célébrer le départ de Roland, une banderole avait été accrochée au dessus de la fenêtre et un des cuisiniers venait même d'apporter un petit gâteau. Il faut dire que pour le personnel du service, le rétablissement du garçon était un miracle puisqu'ils avaient longtemps été persuadé qu'il succomberait à sa maladie cardiaque. Tout le monde s'était donc réuni dans la joie et la bonne humeur pour célébrer le retour à la vie normale de l'enfant. Bien sur, il allait être contraint de rester sous étroite surveillance et se rendre très souvent chez des spécialistes afin d'éviter tout risque de rechute. Mais tout de même, il allait enfin pouvoir mener la vie insouciante que méritait chaque petit garçon de huit ans.

D'ailleurs Roland était aux anges : Ariel venait de lui retirer les perfusions qui ne l'avaient pas quitté depuis le début de sa maladie. Le garçon profitait avec plaisir de sa liberté de mouvements retrouvée en sautillant partout à travers la chambre et en jouant une dernière fois avec les infirmières qui l'avaient accompagnées durant toute son hospitalisation.

Robin regardait son fils avec bonheur. Il avait du mal à croire que quelques semaines auparavant il pleurait de désespoir, persuadé que son unique enfant était sur le point de mourir. Ariel avait eu raison : une fée était arrivée dans leur vie et avait veillé sur eux. Le voleur tourna la tête et contempla la fée en question : Regina discutait avec Ariel et Petit Jean, l'air heureuse et détendue. Robin n'entendait pas leur conversation mais il savait que la jeune femme était entrain de les inviter au grand repas qu'elle comptait donner en l'honneur de Roland. Après s'être assuré que son fils ne se montrait pas trop turbulent avec le personnel de l'hôpital, il vint se placer près de Regina qui donnait au jeune couple la liste des invités :

« Eh bien il y aura Robin et Roland bien évidement, mon fils et Emma la nouvelle adjointe du Shérif… Je compte aussi inviter Léopold : après tout le stress que je lui ai causé au sujet de cette campagne électorale je lui dois bien ça ! Il viendra surement avec sa fille et je vais inviter mon assistant. C'est un jeune homme très gentil vous verrez. Oh ! Et Belle est aussi invitée, tu la connais surement Ariel étant donné qu'elle vient lire des histoires aux enfants de l'hôpital. »

« Il va y avoir pas mal de monde alors ! Je viendrai avec plaisir Regina. » répondit Ariel.

« Moi aussi mais ça tu t'en doutais. » renchérit Petit Jean.

Après avoir souhaité une dernière fois à Roland un bon rétablissement complet et définitif, les infirmières et les médecins quittèrent finalement la chambre pour retourner à leur travail, laissant l'enfant et sa famille finir de rassembler ses affaires.

…

Roland était arrivé à l'hôpital par un matin pluvieux en compagnie de sa famille au grand complet : son papa et son oncle. Le matin de son départ était tout aussi pluvieux et sa famille était de nouveau à ses côtés. Seulement cette famille n'étais plus du tout la même et il s'en réjouissait. Dans sa main droite était glissée celle de son père, et de sa main gauche il tenait celle de Regina. Quand à Petit Jean, il faisait un dernier signe de la main à Ariel qui les avait accompagnés jusqu'à la sortie.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs de sa maman, et ceux concernant son décès et son enterrement étaient relativement confus. En revanche il se souvenait avoir surpris une conversation où son père disait à Petit Jean qu'il ne voulait plus jamais être avec une femme. Lorsque Jean avait avancé que c'était normal de penser ce genre de choses en période de deuil mais que dans quelques années il serait surement heureux de retrouver l'amour et une maman pour Roland, son père avait rétorqué qu'il ne voulait plus connaitre l'amour et que de surcroît il n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne pour élever son fils. Ces mots étaient restés gravés dans sa mémoire et Roland s'était convaincu que son papa avait parfaitement raison : ils étaient très bien entre hommes, d'autant plus qu'aucune femme ne pourrait jamais remplacer sa maman.

Pourtant au fil des années, il avait fini par croire que c'était son tonton Jean qui avait raison : il était très heureux avec son papa mais il ressentait un pincement au cœur à chaque fois qu'il voyait ses amis en compagnie de leur maman. Il voulait que son papa tombe amoureux d'une femme et que tous trois forment une famille, recomposée certes, mais une famille tout de même. Et il savait très bien que sa vraie maman, de là où elle était, n'en serait pas jalouse. Ne leur avait-elle pas dit sur son lit de mort qu'elle souhaitait qu'ils continuent leur vie et soient heureux sans elle ?

Le petit garçon regarda Regina. Il la trouvait très belle et très bien habillée, comme cette princesse dont Ariel lui avait montré un portrait dans le journal. Il avait hâte de se rendre à cette petite fête qu'elle allait donner. Tout d'abord parce que Petit Jean lui avait décrit la maison de Regina comme étant une immense demeure impeccablement décorée et remplie de beaux objets. L'enfant qu'il était s'imaginait déjà une sorte de palais de rêve avec dans le salon une table chargée de victuailles qu'il pourrait dévorer et entouré d'un immense jardin où il pourrait courir et se défouler. Et surtout parce que Regina lui avait appris qu'elle avait un fils nommé Henry qui était impatient de le rencontrer pour jouer avec lui. Bref, Roland était heureux que Regina soit entrée dans leur vie et aimait déjà cette femme avec laquelle il avait hâte de passer de merveilleux moments.

Arrivé sur le parking, il jeta un dernier regard sur l'hôpital, cet établissement dans lequel il avait failli laisser la vie, puis s'écria un grand sourire sur le visage :

« Dites on va manger des hamburgers et des frites ? J'en ai pas mangé depuis un siècle au moins ! »

…..

Regina remontait à pieds la grande allée pavée bordée d'arbres exotiques. Au bout de cette allée se dressait un imposant manoir dont les pierres apparentes révélaient l'ancienneté et la noblesse du lieu. Regina connaissait cet endroit par cœur, et était étonnée de voir à chaque fois qu'elle y revenait que rien n'avait changé. Comme si le temps n'avait pas d'emprise sur le domaine des Mills.

Elle lutait contre la sensation de redevenir une petite fille qui lui tombait dessus à chaque fois qu'elle franchissait les lourdes grilles de fer qui coupaient l'immense propriété du reste du monde. Après quelques hésitations, la jeune femme avait décidé de rendre visite à son père. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'elle avait quitté sa maison après avoir surpris sa conversation, si elle pouvait l'appeler ainsi, avec sa mère et Gold pour se réfugier auprès de Robin. En se demandant si son père parvenait à surmonter sa rupture avec sa mère, elle se sentit subitement honteuse de ne pas avoir prit de ses nouvelles plus tôt.

Elle avait eu le déclic chez Granny's en regardant Robin et Roland dévorer leur repas. La complicité plus qu'évidente qui unissait le père et son fils lui rappelait celle qui l'avait toujours liée à son père. Elle s'était même souvenue qu'une fois, alors qu'elle devait avoir à peu près l'âge de Roland, son père l'avait emmenée manger en cachette au Granny's car sa mère avait refusé que sa fille goûte une nourriture aussi peu saine. Elle s'était régalée et avait passé un moment magique en compagnie de son père dont tout deux avaient reparlé avec délice les jours suivants dès que Cora avait le dos tourné. Elle avait donc pris la décision de se rendre au manoir familial où elle était certaine de le trouver. Elle ne savait pas encore exactement ce qu'elle allait lui dire, tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle avait besoin de voir son père et de lui assurer son soutien et son amour. D'autant plus qu'il n'était pour rien dans la tentative de sa mère d'envoyer Robin en prison. Au contraire, il n'était qu'une autre victime de Cora.

Elle venait d'arriver devant la porte d'entrée et s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la sonnette quand la porte s'ouvrit devant elle. Elle s'attendait à voir le vieux majordome de la maison et se trouva face à son père. Elle comprit immédiatement qu'il était heureux, et même soulagé de la voir. Regina le serra furtivement dans ses bras et entra dans le hall. Sans se concerter, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau d'Henry, l'endroit où Regina venait se réfugier lorsque sa mère l'avait disputée. Là encore, elle fut étonnée de voir que la pièce n'avait pas changée : il y avait toujours l'imposant bureau d'acajou sur lequel trônait un magnifique globe terrestre la bibliothèque, elle aussi en acajou, dans laquelle se trouvaient de précieux ouvrages et dans un coin de la pièce une petite table entourée de deux chaises sur laquelle reposait l'échiquier qu'Henry utilisait pour apprendre le noble jeu à sa fille.

Regina s'assit sur sa chaise, celle sur laquelle elle s'asseyait tout le temps étant petite. Son père s'assit à côté d'elle et lui demanda d'un ton un peu gêné :

« Alors, comment vas-tu ? »

La jeune femme soupira, elle ne savait pas par où commencer et se sentait tout aussi embarrassée que son père. Après avoir souhaité le revoir pour avoir une discussion avec lui, elle ne savait plus quoi lui dire maintenant qu'ils étaient ensembles. Les phrases qu'elle avait tenté de préparer se mélangeaient dans sa tête et les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge qui était subitement devenue sèche.

« Tu sais quoi ma chérie ? On va se faire un bon thé ! » lançât Henry d'un ton enjoué en se levant.

« Où sont passés les domestiques ? » demanda Regina, étonnée de voir son père sortir une bouilloire électrique et deux tasses d'un placard.

« Et bien… une partie d'entre eux m'a donné leur démission quand ils ont su que ta mère et moi allions divorcer. Quand à ceux qui sont restés, je leur ai accordé quelques semaines de vacances. J'ai besoin de rester un peu seul tu comprends… »

« Oui je comprends. Tu as des nouvelles d'elle depuis l'autre jour ? » hasarda-t-elle.

« En un sens oui puisqu'elle a vidé un de mes comptes contenant plusieurs millions de dollars. J'en conclue qu'elle est en pleine forme… » devant l'air à la fois inquiet et mécontent de sa fille, il s'empressa d'ajouter « Mais ne t'en fait pas Gold m'a aidé à sécuriser le reste de ma fortune, par conséquent elle ne peut plus rien contre moi. »

Regina mit quelques temps à assimiler ce que son père venait de lui annoncer. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre tant la situation lui semblait inconcevable. Elle parvint finalement à bredouiller :

« Mais… mais tu le détestes ! »

« Oui… ce qui n'empêche pas qu'il m'a rendu un grand service. Honnêtement je crois qu'il espère remonter dans ton estime, même si vos relations ont toujours été conflictuelles il tient beaucoup à toi. »

« Tu es mon seul père. » souffla Regina en posant sa tête sur l'épaule rassurante de son père.

« Et tu es ma petite fille adorée. » murmura-t-il en caressant doucement ses boucles brunes, comme lorsqu'elle était petite fille.

Un tintement retentit, annonçant que l'eau avait fini de bouillir. Henry la versa dans les tasses, déposa dans chacune un sachet de thé aux agrumes et en tendit une à Regina. Le contact de la porcelaine chaude contre ses paumes de mains associé aux délicats arômes qui se dégageaient du thé provoqua chez la jeune femme une sensation de détente et de bien être quasi immédiate. Son père, qui la connaissait bien, en profita pour aborder un sujet qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur :

« Et si on changeait de sujet et qu'on parlait de choses un peu plus joyeuses ? Dis-moi, quand comptes-tu me présenter ce fameux Robin ? »

Une fois de plus, Regina fut prise au dépourvu et ne put que balbutier :

« Oh ! Heu… Je… je ne sais pas… »

A bientôt trente ans, elle n'avait encore jamais présenté un homme à son père pour la simple et bonne raison que son dernier amour avait fini en prison avant même qu'elle n'ai eu le courage de lui mentionner son existence. Néanmoins elle se reprit et se sermonna intérieurement pour cette réaction qu'elle jugeait stupide. Elle ne craignait plus rien de la part de sa mère et était persuadée que la franchise et l'humour de Robin allaient rapidement conquérir Henry.

« J'organise un grand dîner demain soir pour fêter le rétablissement du fils de Robin qui était gravement malade. Tu pourrais y venir comme ça tu le rencontreras. »

« Avec grand plaisir ! Et comme ça je pourrais aussi voir mon petit fils, ça fait un petit moment qu'on n'a pas fait d'activité ensemble… ça me manque ! » répondit-il entre deux gorgées de thé.

L'atmosphère s'était enfin détendue. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de longs discours pour s'affirmer leur amour mutuel, quelques mots avaient suffis. C'était ce que Regina appréciait le plus dans sa relation avec son père : ils se comprenaient avec une facilité parfois déconcertante. Ils passèrent le restant de l'après midi à deviser de choses et d'autres, même si Henry ramenait sans cesse la conversation sur Robin, bombardant sa fille de questions concernant le jeune homme ainsi que leur première rencontre pour le moins originale.

….

Le dîner de Regina était une vraie réussite. Tout le monde était venu et passait un agréable moment. Au dernier moment, la maîtresse de maison s'était résolue à commander le plat principal chez Granny : cuisiner un repas complet pour douze personnes lui semblait extrêmement compliqué, d'autant plus qu'elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée avec un tel nombre d'invités chez elle. Ils venaient justement de finir les lasagnes au thon préparées par la célèbre propriétaire du restaurant et faisaient maintenant une petite pause avant d'attaquer le dessert élaboré par Regina.

Elle balaya son salon du regard. Roland et son fils essayaient d'apprendre à Henry à utiliser une manette de jeux vidéo. Le vieil homme et les deux enfants s'amusaient comme des petits fous, explosant de rire à chaque fois qu'Henry faisait mourir son personnage d'une façon ridicule due à son manque d'entrainement. Robin et Petit Jean discutaient avec Léopold et David, l'assistant de Regina. Quand à Ariel, elle sympathisait avec Emma et Mary-Margaret. A en juger par les regards que la fille du maire jetait à David et aux gloussements des deux autres jeunes femmes, Regina crut deviner que Mary-Margaret n'était pas insensibles aux charmes plus qu'évidents de son assistant. La maîtresse de maison s'aperçut que Belle marchait dans sa direction. La bibliothécaire était venue seule puisque Gold n'avait pas été invité. Regina avait craint que l'antiquaire ne décide quand même de venir et avait été soulagée de voir que ce n'était pas le cas. Belle entortillait un fil de son foulard au tour d'un de ses doigts, signe qu'elle était nerveuse. Regina qui se doutait qu'elle venait lui parler de Gold, en eu la confirmation lorsque la jeune femme lui demanda si elle accepterait de se mettre un peu à l'écart pour discuter.

« Je vais commencer à préparer les assiettes pour le dessert, tu peux m'aider si tu veux. » se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Une fois dans la cuisine, Regina proposa à Belle de lui expliquer ce qu'elle voulait pendant qu'elle sortait du frigo les gâteaux qu'elle avait préparés.

« Mmm… Tu dois bien te douter que je veux te parler de Rumple… » commençât-elle l'air de plus en plus gênée et nerveuse « Ecoute, je ne veux pas trop me mêler de votre… relation, tout comme je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié. Je voulais juste te dire que toute cette situation l'attriste énormément et qu'il aimerait pouvoir en parler un peu avec toi. Tu sais il tient vraiment à toi… et aussi à Robin et Petit Jean… »

« Tu peux sortir des petites assiettes ? » fut la seule réponse que Régina trouva à lui donner.

Belle la fixa, se demandant si une réponse aussi incongrue était due à de la colère ou à une volonté d'éviter à tout prix le sujet, quitte à se montrer désagréable. La jeune femme s'apprêtait à lui répondre d'un ton tout aussi sec quand elle remarqua que les mains de sa nouvelle amie étaient agitées de légers tremblements, lui rendant la découpe des gâteaux difficile. Elle commençait à bien connaitre Regina et savait que cela traduisait une émotion forte qu'elle tenait à maîtriser. Elle décida donc de s'exécuter et se mit à sortir les assiettes en question, lui laissant le temps de réfléchir un peu à ce qu'elle comptait faire. Sa stratégie fut payante puisque au bout de quelques minutes, Regina lui dit d'une voix radoucie :

« Franchement Belle je ne sais pas quoi faire… je sais qu'il faudra bien qu'on en parle un jour mais ça me fait assez peur. Je ne sais toujours pas quoi en penser, je ne sais pas ce que je lui dirais. Parfois quand j'y repense je me demande même si je ne lui sauterais pas dessus pour le gifler. »

« Je crois qu'il préférerait encore ça à ce silence. Au moins il saurait où vous en êtes, plutôt que de passer ses journées et ses nuits à se poser des milliers de questions. » expliqua la bibliothécaire d'un ton qui se voulait engageant « Et je pense que ça ne peut pas te faire de mal non plus de mettre les choses au clair. »

Regina savait qu'elle avait raison. Le moment des explications avec Gold était inéluctable, seulement elle ne se sentait pas encore prête pour ça. Par conséquent, elle se contenta de demander à la jeune femme de dire à Rumple qu'elle le contacterait d'ici une ou deux semaines.

« Bon et si on apportait le dessert aux invités ? » lançât joyeusement la maîtresse de maison.

« Juste avant, je voudrais encore te demander quelque chose… »

Le sourire de Regina se crispa sur son visage. Elle craignait que Belle ne parle encore de son amant et ne savait comment réagir : elle ne voulait pas se gâcher la soirée en continuant de parler de lui, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus se montrer mal polie en lui demandant de ne plus évoquer le sujet. Belle, qui avait remarqué son embarras, lui dit en riant :

« Détends-toi ! Je voulais juste savoir si tu accepterais qu'on sorte entre fille un de ces jours, ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas sortie avec une amie et ça me manque un peu. »

Regina n'osa pas lui dire que sortir avec une amie serait une grande première pour elle, mais acquiesça avec un grand enthousiasme. Les deux jeunes femmes retournèrent au salon les bras chargés de gâteaux. Cette apparition fut accueillie par des exclamations de joie de la part des invités qui attendaient avec impatience le dessert, et notamment par les enfants qui se précipitèrent à table.

« C'est vous qui avez fait tous ces gâteaux Regina ? » demanda Emma qui semblait impressionnée par ces talents culinaires dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'existence.

« Oui, j'en ai même fait un au chocolat et à la cannelle pour vous faire plaisir. »

En voyant Emma, cette femme qu'elle avait tant détesté, la gratifier d'un sourire chaleureux, Regina ne put réprimer à son tour un grand sourire. En voyant toutes ces personnes rassemblées autour de sa table qui s'amusaient, riaient et passaient un bon moment, elle se sentit heureuse. Cette immense demeure d'habitude si froide, était à présent débordante de vie.

* * *

_Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews (promis, j'y répond cette semaine !), vous pouvez continuer de m'en laisser et de me donner vos avis, vous savez que ça me fait très plaisir :) Je posterai la suite dans deux semaines, en attendant passez tous une bonne semaine ! _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Un gage de paix.

Regina finissait de prendre son petit déjeuner chez Granny's en compagnie de Belle. Ce petit déjeuner entre filles était une idée de la bibliothécaire. Elle avait même proposé à sa nouvelle amie de se retrouver tous les lundi matins à huit heure chez Granny's, sans exception, afin de papoter. Pendant quarante minutes, elles pourraient ainsi se raconter leur semaine et échanger sur toutes sortes du sujet, du plus sérieux au plus futile. Le tout en dévorant un excellent petit déjeuner préparé par les bons soins de Ruby, la serveuse et petite fille de la propriétaire.

Au début, Regina ne s'était pas sentie très à l'aise. Et pour cause : elle n'avait jamais pris part à ce genre de séance de bavardage entre amies puisqu'elle n'avait tout simplement jamais eu d'amies avec qui partager ce type de moments complices. Elle s'était toujours consolée en se disant que de toutes façon c'était bien trop superficiel pour elle. Et finalement, elle se surprit à y prendre gout : Belle était une jeune femme très sympathique, et qui plus est Regina venait de découvrir qu'elle était dotée d'un grand sens de l'humour.

« Et dire qu'il y a quelques semaines à peine je la considérais comme une jeune nunuche horripilante. » pensa-t-elle, heureuse de constater qu'elle s'était lourdement trompée sur le compte de Belle.

Une autre chose rendait le petit déjeuner très agréable : la présence de Ruby. La politicienne n'avait jamais échangé plus de deux mots avec la serveuse du restaurant, se contentant de juger d'un œil à la fois étonné et dédaigneux ses tenues excentriques. Belle qui semblait bien la connaitre avait engagé la conversation avec elle, et le moins qu'on puisse dire était que Ruby avait apprécié. La jeune femme avait tout bonnement profité de l'absence exceptionnelle de sa grand-mère et du nombre restreint de clients pour s'installer près d'elles. Si Regina avait au départ trouvé que ce comportement relevait d'un manque de professionnalisme et de politesse, et était persuadée que sa grand-mère ne l'aurait jamais toléré, elle avait rapidement apprécié cette présence inattendue. Les questions indiscrètes de Ruby l'amusaient, tout comme son incroyable capacité à retenir tous les ragots qu'elle étendait entant que serveuse. Belle et elle avaient même fini par pleurer de rire en l'écoutant raconter qu'elle avait vu Leroy, un grand habitué du restaurant, tenter de draguer une bonne sœur après avoir ingurgité plusieurs verres d'alcool. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Ruby fut finalement contrainte de les laisser pour s'occuper des clients qui venaient d'arriver.

« Moi aussi je vais devoir y aller Regina. Rumple m'attend sur le chantier, les ouvriers sont entrain de reconstruire notre boutique et notre logement. » expliqua-t-elle en passant son manteau « Et toi tu vas faire quoi ? »

Après quelques hésitations, la politicienne lui répondit :

« Je vais venir avec toi, si ça ne te dérange pas. Comme ça je pourrai lui parler un peu… »

« Tu comptes lui parler de quoi ? »

En voyant l'air un peu soucieux de son amie, Regina comprit que celle-ci craignait une de ces sempiternelles querelles dont Gold et elle avaient le secret.

« Rassures-toi, c'est juste pour parler. J'ai aucune envie de déclencher une dispute, je veux juste que les choses se débloquent un peu, cette situation ne peut pas durer. Je vois bien que ça met aussi Robin et Jean mal à l'aise alors qu'ils ont toujours été proches de Gold. »

Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent le Granny's et n'eurent à marcher que quelques minutes pour rejoindre le chantier. Regina, qui n'était pas repassée sur le site depuis longtemps, fut impressionnée de voir la vitesse à laquelle les travaux avançaient. Les gravats et les cendres avaient été nettoyés, les murs et le toit étaient désormais rebâtis, et l'installation électrique allait être bientôt fonctionnelle. Alors qu'elle entrait à la suite de Belle dans la partie boutique, elle aperçut Gold au fond de la salle. L'antiquaire ne les avait pas entendues arriver, en effet il était plongé dans une discussion des plus animée avec un ouvrier :

« Je dis et répète que ce papier peint sera très bien dans la boutique ! Ça va donner un côté très classe comme tu dirais ! » scandait le vieil homme.

« Et moi je dis que ce papier peint est nul ! Il est trop fin, trop moche et fait trop vieux ! Même une grand-mère n'en voudrait pas ! Ça va faire fuir les clients ! »

Regina reconnu instantanément la voix de Petit Jean. Elle en était à se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer sur le chantier en tenue d'ouvrier, quand celui-ci se tourna vers elles et les apostropha en brandissant un échantillon de tapisserie :

« Vous pouvez lui dire que cette chose est affreuse et aura un impact catastrophique sur le standing de cet établissement d'antiquités ? »

« Tu sais quoi Jean ? Tu vas me montrer ce que tu proposes, après tout j'ai aussi mon avis à donner. » déclara Belle en entraînant précipitamment le jeune homme vers l'arrière boutique.

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi on reste pas où on est ? » protesta-t-il malgré les regards insistants et peu discrets que la bibliothécaire lui lançait dans le but de lui faire comprendre qu'elle souhaitait que Gold et Regina restent seuls.

Malheureusement pour elle, le message avait du mal à passer et Petit Jean continuait de râler, restant planté au milieu de la pièce. Gold, que la situation commençait à exaspérer, lui ordonna sèchement d'aller montrer à Belle dans l'arrière boutique les plans qu'il avait dessinés. Une expression de surprise et d'incompréhension se forma sur le visage du jeune homme qui finit par obtempérer. Regina, qui n'avait pas encore osé croiser le regard de Gold, se mit à arpenter la pièce. L'antiquaire semblait tout aussi nerveux et gêné qu'elle, se contentant de contempler ses chaussures. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence pesant, Regina ne trouva que ces mots d'une banalité affligeante pour le briser :

« Les travaux avancent vite, c'est impressionnant. »

Son errance à travers la pièce la mena finalement près de Gold. Elle leva enfin ses yeux sur lui. Elle y lut une profonde tristesse qui la toucha, malgré toute la rancœur qu'elle éprouvait.

« Regina… » la voix du vieil homme se brisa.

Bien qu'il tourna brusquement la tête, Regina aurait pu jurer avoir vu une larme rouler sur sa joue droite. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer et s'était même régulièrement fait la réflexion qu'il en était tout bonnement incapable. Quand il la regarda à nouveau, toute trace de larme avait disparue. Gold était redevenu maître de ses émotions.

« J'espérai que tu viendrais me voir et mon vœu est enfin exaucé. Ça me fait très plaisir que tu ais fait cet effort. »

« Cette situation ne pouvait pas durer encore longtemps. » commença-t-elle d'un ton neutre afin de garder contenance « Cette situation gênait tout le monde. La preuve : Jean n'a même pas osé me dire qu'il passait du temps avec toi pour reconstruire ta boutique. Je voulais te dire que même si je t'en veux encore pour… ce que j'ai appris, je pense que c'est important qu'on se reparle. »

« Je comprend que tu m'en veuilles autant. Je veux que tu saches que je n'en ai parlé que pour convaincre Cora de vous laisser tranquille Robin et toi. C'était la seule solution. Je préférais que tu ne souhaites plus jamais me parler, même si ça m'aurai fendu le cœur, plutôt que de voir Robin et Jean en prison et de te savoir malheureuse. » Gold fit une pose le temps de reprendre sa respiration, puis reprit « Ecoute, je ne veux pas prendre la place d'Henry, je n'aurai jamais cette prétention. Je ne l'ai jamais eue d'ailleurs. Je voudrais juste qu'on puisse redevenir amis, comme avant. Je me doute que ça me prendra du temps de regagner ta confiance, mais je te promets que je ferai tout pour y parvenir. »

Regina ne savait que répondre. Elle ne doutait pas ne serai-ce qu'une seconde de la sincérité de l'antiquaire et au fond espérait qu'ils parviendraient à retrouver leur complicité, mais pour le moment quelque chose résistait toujours en elle. Elle lui en voulait encore, même si elle était touchée de constater qu'il était éprouvé autant qu'elle par cette situation.

« On verra ce que l'avenir nous réserve. » répondit-elle évasivement.

Cependant une telle réponse ne pouvait pas rassurer le vieil homme. Il s'approcha d'elle, planta ses yeux noirs dans les siens et lui demanda d'une voix presque suppliante :

« S'il te plait Regina, dis moi que tu me pardonneras un jour. Même si je ne l'ai que très rarement montré, tu es très importante pour moi. Et pas uniquement parce que tu es ma fille… »

« Je te pardonnerai. Laisse-moi un peu de temps. » sur un ton qu'elle voulait plus gai, elle ajouta « Je vais rejoindre Robin, comme ça vous pourrez continuer de débattre de la future décoration de la boutique. Dis au revoir de ma part à Belle et Petit Jean, même si je pense qu'ils l'auront entendu. »

Elle tourna les talons, et dès qu'elle eu quitté la pièce Belle et Jean surgirent de l'arrière boutique.

« Finalement ça ne s'est pas mal passé. » commenta le jeune homme « Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus… explosif venant de vous deux. »

« Vous avez tout écouté ? » s'écria Gold, effaré.

« On n'avait pas le choix Rumple : on entendait tout de là où on était. » plaida Belle pour justifier leur manque de discrétion « En tout cas regarde le bon côté des choses : Regina accepte de te revoir, et même de te pardonner et Jean et moi nous sommes mis d'accord sur le papier peint. »

En considérant l'air triomphant de Petit Jean, Gold poussa un gémissement :

« Laissez-moi deviner : vous avez pas choisis le mien. »

…

Regina arriva enfin chez elle. Après avoir relevé le courrier, elle entra dans sa maison et constata que Robin ne s'était toujours pas réveillé.

« Il faut dire que notre nuit n'a pas été de tout repos. » songea-t-elle avec délice.

Elle retira ses talons aiguilles bien trop bruyants, monta les escaliers aussi vite que ses collants glissants le lui permettaient et se glissa silencieusement dans sa chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait le plus doucement possible vers le lit, son pied gauche glissa sur ce qui lui sembla être un vêtement. Après avoir fait de grands moulinets avec les bras pour tenter de conserver son équilibre, elle se rattrapa de justesse à sa commode, faisant tomber au passage la bouteille de parfum qu'elle avait laissé dessus le matin même. A sa grande surprise le claquement sec du verre se brisant sur le carrelage ne réveilla pas Robin, qui se contenta de pousser un grognement dans son sommeil. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Regina, qui priait pour ne pas marcher sur les bris de verre, monta sur son lit. Elle chercha à tâtons le corps de son amant, et quand elle se fut suffisamment approchée de lui, se mit à caresser doucement son torse musclé. Cette fois ce ne fut pas un grognement mais bien un soupire de bien-être que poussa Robin. Encouragée par cette manifestation de plaisir, Regina s'assit sur lui à califourchon et posa ses lèvres au creux de son cou avant de faire remonter ses baisers jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elle sentit les bras de Robin enlacer sa taille.

« J'adore ce genre de réveils… On devrait faire ça plus souvent ! » murmura-t-il en l'embrassant à son tour.

Leur étreinte devint plus passionnée, plus intense pour la plus grande joie de Regina. Joie que Robin partageait entièrement. Il descendit avec une lenteur exagérée la fermeture éclaire de la robe de sa compagne, fit tomber le délicat tissu et commença à caresser des ses mains le buste de Regina que l'obscurité empêchait de contempler.

« Tu me rends fou ma reine ! » s'exclama-t-il alors que Regina faisait glisser ses mains sur son bas ventre tout en l'étourdissant de ses baisers.

….

Deux heures plus tard, Regina redescendait les escaliers de marbres blancs, un sourire béat flottant sur ses lèvres, les yeux brillants et les joues rouges. Robin, quand à lui, profitait de la salle de bain qu'elle venait de libérer pour prendre une bonne douche. Se rappelant du courrier qu'elle avait ramené de la boite aux lettres, elle prit les enveloppes qu'elle avait laissées sur un meuble du hall d'entrée et partit s'installer dans un fauteuil du salon. Les deux premières lettres n'étaient en fait que des publicités et la troisième une facture. La dernière lettre l'intrigua instantanément. C'était une petite enveloppe blanche qui ne comportait pas la moindre inscription. Elle n'avait pas non plus de timbre et avait vraisemblablement été déposée à la main dans sa boite aux lettres. Regina la décacheta et en sortit une feuille pliée en quatre. Elle la déplia fébrilement. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle reconnu la fine écriture de sa mère.

« _Rends-toi cet après midi aux écuries que tu as fréquentées lorsque tu étais une petite fille, puis une adolescente. Tu y trouveras la preuve que je ne veux que ton bien, considères la comme un gage de paix. J'espère te revoir bientôt. Ta maman._ »

Regina resta perplexe face à ces trois lignes dont elle ne comprenait pas le sens et qui ne ressemblaient tellement pas à Cora.

« Alors ma reine, que fais-tu ? »

La voix de Robin la fit sursauter. Elle se tourna vers lui et se rendit compte avec satisfaction qu'il n'avait pas encore passé son t-shirt qu'il tenait dans une main.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » lui demanda-t-il en désignant la lettre de la main.

« Une lettre, si on peut l'appeler ainsi, de ma mère. »

Robin se figea, l'air déconcerté. Mais son étonnement fut de courte durée : son regard d'habitude si doux se durcit, et sa voix se mua en un grondement sourd :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous veut ? »

« Elle me demande de me rendre aux écuries cet après midi où je trouverai la preuve qu'elle fait les choses pour mon bien. Elle parle aussi d'un gage de paix. » expliqua-t-elle le plus calmement possible en lui tendant la feuille de papier « Je pense que je vais m'y rendre. »

« Il est hors de question que tu y ailles seule ! » intima Robin avant même d'avoir lu les quelques lignes rédigées par Cora.

« Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir ! Pas même de toi ! » lâchât-elle de ce ton glacial qui lui avait été si coutumier.

Le jeune homme passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et vint s'asseoir dans le canapé face à Regina. Il était évident qu'il peinait à retrouver son calme. Sa compagne s'en rendit compte et tenta de justifier sa réaction :

« Je ne veux pas que tu viennes car cette affaire doit se régler entre ma mère et moi. Ça fait trop longtemps que ça dure : elle doit comprendre qu'elle ne peut plus interférer dans ma vie, dans notre vie. »

Robin lui prit les mains et lui dit d'une voix douce mais ferme :

« Je comprend, il est grand temps que vous régliez ça. Mais laisse-moi au moins t'accompagner jusqu'à ces écuries, je resterai dans la voiture si tu veux… Comme ça je serrai rassuré, je saurai sur qu'il ne t'arrivera pas de mal. »

« Robin, je ne risque rien. Elle ne me fera pas de mal. Tu ferais mieux de profiter de ce moment pour aller voir ton frère chez Gold. » voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à lui rétorquer qu'il n'était toujours pas d'accord, Regina s'empressa d'ajouter « Je sais me défendre toute seule en cas de problèmes Robin. »

Le jeune homme se leva en bougonnant, enfila vivement son t-shirt et se rendit dans la cuisine, sans même daigner jeter un regard à Regina. Celle-ci se leva prestement et lui cria depuis le couloir d'un ton amusé :

« Oh ! Ne me dis pas que tu boudes ? » ne recevant aucune réponse, elle continua sur le même ton « Tu me fais la tête Robin ? »

La jeune femme poussa la porte de la cuisine et y trouva Robin plongé dans le frigo entrain de sélectionner les aliments de son petit déjeuner. Une fois encore, il ne tourna pas la tête dans sa direction.

« Tu me fais vraiment la tête ! » s'exclama-t-elle en sentant poindre l'agacement.

Robin ferma finalement le frigo, les bras chargés de nourriture qu'il posa sur la table. Il planta ses yeux azurs dans les seins et lui dit :

« J'ai peur que ça ne soit qu'un leurre, qu'elle essaye une fois de plus de nous faire du mal. Je ne veux pas te perdre. »

Regina s'approcha de lui, posa ses mains sur ses épaules, le regardant à son tour droit dans les yeux :

« Je ne la laisserai pas nous faire de mal. Et tu ne me perdras pas. »

…

Cette matinée qui avait pourtant bien commencé se déroula avec une lenteur qui leur sembla atroce. Robin était inquiet, Regina fébrile. La lettre de sa mère ne comportant pas d'horaire précise, Regina décida de se rendre aux écuries dès le début d'après midi. Robin s'était résigné à la laisser partir seule, le voleur n'était pas parvenu à faire plier la volonté de fer de sa reine. Il se rendit donc sur le chantier de Gold afin de voir l'avancement des travaux et de donner un coup de main à son frère s'il en avait besoin.

La jeune femme était à présent au volant de se grosse berline noire. La route ne devait durer qu'une vingtaine de minutes mais ce trajet lui semblait si long qu'elle dépassait fréquemment les limitations de vitesse au mépris des règles qu'elle était censée faire respecter en tant qu'adjointe au maire. Enfin, les écuries furent en vue. Elle ne s'y était plus rendue depuis que sa mère avait fait emprisonner Daniel. En effet, ce lieu abritant régulièrement leurs rendez-vous secrets, il lui avait semblé impossible d'y retourner sans avoir à subir la souffrance et la culpabilité liées au sort de Daniel. Puis avec les années, elle avait tout simplement cessé d'y penser.

Elle gara sa voiture sur le petit parking, en descendit et contempla ce lieu qu'elle avait fui depuis tant d'années. Les écuries n'avaient pas beaucoup changé. L'établissement avait un peu vieillit mais semblait entretenu, signes que les écuries étaient encore en activité. Pourtant en ce jour, elles paraissaient vides. Il n'y avait pas de dresseurs occupés au dressage des chevaux comme lorsqu'elle était petite, ni de moniteurs entrain de donner des leçons d'équitation. Il n'y avait pas non plus la moindre preuve de la présence de Cora, le parking étant vide lorsqu'elle y était arrivée.

« Pourvu que Robin n'ai pas eu raison en pensant que c'était peut être un piège. » songeât-elle en se dirigeant à grands pas vers les box des chevaux.

Au moment où elle franchit la porte, une forte odeur de paille mélangée à celle des animaux envahit ses narines. Cette odeur, qui jadis lui était familière et réconfortante, fit rejaillir en elle des souvenirs qu'elle s'était acharnée à enfouir au plus profond de sa mémoire.

C'était à ce même endroit qu'elle avait échangé avec Daniel son premier baiser, puis qu'ils avaient projeté de s'enfuir afin de pouvoir vivre leur amour en toute sérénité. C'était aussi à cet endroit que sa mère lui avait brisé ses rêves et sa vie en lui annonçant qu'elle ne reverrait plus Daniel.

Elle sortit précipitamment du bâtiment, en proie à des sentiments qu'elle craignait de ne pouvoir contrôler. Elle décida de se rendre au manège où s'entraînent les cheveux lorsque le temps ne permet pas de les sortir, peut être y trouverait-elle sa mère ou ce gage de paix dont elle parlait. La porte du grand bâtiment rectangulaire était fermée. Regina redoutait de ne pouvoir y entrer. Pourtant avant même d'y arriver, elle vit la porte s'ouvrir et un homme en sortir.

Il était à plusieurs centaines de mètres d'elle, à contre jour, à l'ombre d'un vieil arbre dont les feuilles étaient presque toutes tombées, et de nombreuses années s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Pourtant elle le reconnu immédiatement. Daniel.

* * *

_Coucou tout le monde ! Je m'excuse d'avoir publié le chapitre avec une semaine de retard, j'ai du me rendre d'urgence à l'autre bout de la France pour des raisons personnelles ce qui m'a empêché de le poster. En tout cas j'espère que le chapitre vous plait :) N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me donner vos impressions, ça me fait toujours plaisir ! Je posterai le chapitre 12 dans deux semaines, en attendant passez une bon week end :)_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Chez Granny's.

Le chauffeur de Cora s'ennuyait ferme. Il tourna la tête vers son collègue, invariablement vêtu de noir et chaussé de ses petites lunettes imitation écailles de tortues. La tête appuyée contre la vitre de la voiture, il baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Afin de lutter contre ces bâillements qui menaçaient de devenir contagieux, il attrapa le thermos de café et versa une bonne rasade du liquide brûlant dans un gobelet en plastique déjà utilisé.

« Tu en veux ? » demanda-t-il tout en respirant les fortes effluves du café, ce qui eu déjà un effet stimulant.

« Bonne idée, ça va me réveiller un peu… » répondit-il d'une voix traînante « J'en ai mare de poireauter ici, en plus il fait de plus en plus froid… Franchement elle aurait pu nous prêter sa limousine au lieu de nous refiler cette vieille voiture pourrie dont le chauffage ne fonctionne pas ! »

« La limousine aurait été trop facilement repérable et trop difficile à cacher. Il y a une couverture sur la banquette arrière, t'as qu'à la prendre ! »

« Et pourquoi elle est pas venue avec nous ? C'est toujours à nous de faire le sale boulot ! » râla le jeune homme qui se contorsionnait afin d'attraper la couverture en question.

Le chauffeur le regarda avec étonnement : c'était la première fois qu'il entendait son collègue se plaindre de Cora et de son travail. D'ordinaire il acceptait avec joie chaque mission que celle-ci leur proposait. Au début seule la perspective de la grosse somme d'argent qu'il allait toucher le motivait, puis son admiration grandissante pour leur maitresse était devenue sa principale motivation.

« C'est le principe des hommes de mains : on fait le sal boulot à sa place. » se contenta-t-il de répliquer.

« Je sais, je sais… Mais là je m'ennuie à mourir ! Je préfère quand elle me demande d'aller brûler des boutiques d'antiquités ou d'aider à vider les comptes de son mari ! Attendre pendant des heures planqués dans une veille bagnole que Regina et Daniel veuillent bien se pointer c'est vraiment chiant ! »

Le chauffeur ne répondit pas, se contentant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Daniel était arrivé il y avait environ une demie heure, quand à Regina elle venait tout juste de faire son apparition. Eux étaient cachés dans le petit bois environnant depuis plus de deux heures. Il reprit sa paire de jumelle et la colla contre ses yeux. Regina était toujours entrain de crapahuter dans les écuries, pourtant un détail l'intrigua : une expression où se lisaient de la douleur et de la peur était désormais affichée sur son visage. Il regarda en direction du manège et devina aisément l'origine de son émotion : Daniel venait tout juste de sortir.

« Merde ! Elle est en train de partir ! Elle va pas lui parler ! » s'écria-t-il affolé en s'apercevant que la jeune femme tournait tout bonnement le dos à Daniel, s'éloignant à grands pas.

« Quoi ? » son collègue lui arracha ses jumelles et les braqua à son tour sur la jeune femme « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout cette idiote ? Cora nous avait assuré qu'elle irait le voir ! »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, paniqués. Ils avaient douté que Regina viendrait, mais ils n'auraient jamais imaginé qu'elle n'irait pas à la rencontre de son ancien amour lorsqu'elle le verrait. Cora avait été très claire : elle préférait que sa fille se remette avec Daniel, qui était devenu un homme tout à fait honorable, plutôt qu'elle continue sa relation avec un vulgaire voleur qui n'allait que lui attirer des ennuis et nuire à son ascension sociale.

« Il se passe quoi ? Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! » brailla le chauffeur « Tu crois qu'on doit intervenir ? Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire, putain, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? »

« Attends, attends ! Je crois que Daniel l'a vue… Oui c'est ça il l'a vue, il court vers elle ! » le jeune homme poussa un soupire de soulagement « C'est bon, les retrouvailles vont avoir lieu. Reste plus qu'à espérer que Cora ai raison : que Regina va retomber dans les bras de Daniel et se débarrasser de ce Robin. »

« Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ça… elle était folle de lui et je parie qu'elle n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer. Tu crois qu'on doit rester vu que maintenant on est certain qu'ils vont se parler ? C'est quand même super indiscret, même si on n'entend rien. »

« On aurait peut être pu poser des micros dans les écuries… enfin Cora veut qu'on reste jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent. Et puis ça peut devenir intéressant… Si ça se trouve ils vont faire des trucs dans le foin ! » s'exclama l'homme en noir, un sourire vicieux sur les lèvres.

« Mon pauvre ami ! Il est grand temps que tu te trouves une copine ! »

…

« Regina ! » le cri résonna dans la plaine, comme un appel désespéré qui lui glaça le cœur.

« Il m'a vu. » murmura-t-elle en essayant de retrouver une respiration normale.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa voiture. Elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres, la tentation de s'y engouffrer et de fuir cet endroit pour toujours était grande. Elle n'aurait qu'à renter chez elle, prétendre que rien ne s'était passé et s'efforcer d'oublier tout ça. Elle avait toujours été douée pour les faux semblants.

« Regina ! S'il te plait attends-moi ! » le second appel retendit comme un coup de tonnerre dans sa poitrine.

Elle regarda une dernière fois sa voiture avec un léger pincement au cœur et fit volte face. Elle ne pouvait pas partir, pas comme ça. Il ne le méritait pas. Et au fond elle ressentait le besoin de le voir, de lui parler, de le toucher afin de s'assurer que c'était bien lui et qu'il allait bien. Daniel avait maintenant ralenti, il ne courrait plus, rassuré de voir qu'elle s'était enfin arrêtée. Regina en profita pour l'observer. Il n'avait que peu changé : il lui sembla qu'il était un peu plus grand et plus élancé qu'avant son visage était désormais celui d'un homme mûr et non plus celui d'un jeune homme tout juste sorti de l'adolescence ses cheveux étaient plus longs et coiffés en arrière, ce qui mettait en valeur ses traits fins. Daniel était devenu un bel homme, elle ne pouvait pas le nier.

Regina se savait que faire : comment est-on censé se comporter dans une telle situation ? Que faire lorsque votre ancien compagnon que votre propre mère a envoyé en prison pour le punir de l'amour qu'il vous portait surgit soudainement devant vous bien des années plus tard ? Elle se sentait terriblement embarrassée. Ne sachant comme se tenir elle se dandinait maladroitement d'un pied à l'autre à la recherche d'une position qui serait confortable. A ce moment précis elle ne savait qu'une seule chose : elle était prise d'une irrépressible envie d'étrangler sa mère. Daniel n'étant plus qu'à quelques mètres, elle décida finalement de planter fermement ses deux pieds dans le sol, de bomber le torse et de relever le menton. C'était cette fameuse position qu'elle adoptait à chaque fois qu'elle s'apprêtait à mener un combat : engager un débat politique primordial pour sa carrière, faire face à sa mère, empêcher Robin de cambrioler sa maison… Ce souvenir de sa première rencontre avec son voleur la troubla, une pensée folle traversa son esprit : et si Daniel déclarait l'aimer encore et vouloir donner une nouvelle chance à leur amour que ferait-elle ?

« Ça suffit Regina ! » se sermonna-t-elle « Tout ça c'est du passé. On va un peu discuter ensemble, parler de nos vies et c'est tout. De toute façon lui aussi a surement tourné la page et trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Regina ! C'est incroyable ! Je pensais à toi et voilà que tu apparais comme par magie ! »

Daniel était maintenant face à elle, l'air à la fois étonné et ravis. Regina s'apprêtait à lui expliquer qu'elle n'était apparue là par magie mais bien à cause des manigances de Cora, puis se ravisa. Évoquer sa mère n'était certainement pas la meilleure entrée en matière qui soit.

« Oui c'est incroyable. Je… j'arrive à peine à y croire. »

Elle croisa son regard. Ces yeux bleus sombres qu'elle avait tant chéris et qu'elle avait cru ne jamais revoir la contemplaient avec une joie non dissimulée. L'assurance et le courage qu'elle avait tenté de rassembler en prenant sa position fétiche s'évapora soudainement. Après toutes ces années passées à se demander si il allait bien, et parfois même si il était en vie et à se sentir coupable pour le sort tragique qu'il avait subi, Daniel était là. Il était devant elle et il lui souriait. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

« J'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais… » sa voix se brisa, elle porta vivement ses mains à son visages afin de masquer les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Daniel s'approcha d'elle et la prit doucement dans ses bras.

« Tout va bien Regina, je suis là. » chuchota-t-il.

Cette étreinte inattendue la déstabilisa au plus au point. Elle reconnu immédiatement cette odeur propre à Daniel qui jadis était synonyme d'amour. C'était une odeur douce, légèrement ambrée, tellement différente de celle de Robin. Finalement Daniel s'écarta d'elle. Elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer si ce moment avait duré quelques secondes ou quelques minutes. Quoi qu'il en soit, ses larmes s'étaient taries et elle se sentait beaucoup mieux.

« Ça va aller ? » s'enquit-il doucement.

« Oui ça va aller. On ne devrait pas rester là, il commence à faire très froid et j'ai l'impression qu'il va bientôt pleuvoir. » répondit-elle en levant les yeux vers le ciel qui était maintenant rempli de nuages noirs.

« Tu as raison, où veux-tu aller ? » avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir, il demanda « Le Granny's existe toujours ? J'aimerai bien y retourner. »

« Oui il existe toujours, on peut y aller. Tu es venu en voiture ? »

« Oui, je l'ai garée de l'autre côté des écuries. On se rejoint au Granny's alors. » alors qu'il amorçait un mouvement pour partir, il ajouta « Je suis vraiment heureux de te retrouver. »

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, Regina regagna enfin sa voiture, l'air un peu hagarde et joyeuse à la fois.

….

Gold prenait un peu l'air devant sa boutique. Abrité sous un grand parapluie noir, il regardait la pluie tomber. Il s'aperçut avec amusement que certains passants surpris par l'orage courraient aussi vite que les trottoirs glissants le permettaient, essayant avec peu de succès de protéger leur tête en rabattant dessus leur manteau dépourvu de capuche.

« Ça va mieux Rumple ? » demanda Belle en venant se glisser sous le parapluie.

« Oh oui ! L'odeur de la colle à tapisserie commençait vraiment à me faire mal à la tête. »

« Et alors cette tapisserie, tu ne trouves pas qu'elle rend vraiment bien dans la boutique ? » demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire engageant.

« Elle n'est peut être pas si mal que ça en fin de compte… C'est vrai que ça fait plus moderne… » concéda-t-il. Mais en voyant l'expression de triomphe de la jeune femme il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter « Mais j'attends de voir le résultat final, car on ne peut pas vraiment juger avec un seul mur de fait. »

Gold entendit sa femme grommeler quelque chose à propos de sa mauvaise foi, mais sa voix fut couverte par celle de Robin qui, lui aussi, venait prendre l'air devant la boutique. Le jeune homme avait revêtu un grand manteau de pluie dont la capuche masquait une bonne partie de son visage.

« On a bien avancé ! Si tu veux mon avis, en s'y prenant dès demain matin on peut avoir fini de poser le papier peint demain soir. »

« Les travaux avancent bien plus vite qu'on ne l'espérait ! » s'exclama Belle « Si ça continue comme ça tu pourras rouvrir la boutique la semaine prochaine. »

« Le problème Belle, c'est qu'une bonne partie de ma collection est partie en fumée. Le magasin ne sera pas très rempli… »

En voyant la mine sombre de son ami, Robin lui lança un clin d'œil complice et dit :

« Petit Jean et moi on t'aiderait bien à te reconstituer un stock d'œuvres d'arts et d'antiquités… Deux ou trois petits cambriolages seraient amplement suffisants… »

« Robin ! » la voix indignée de Belle fusa immédiatement.

Gold en revanche ne semblait absolument pas choqué, au contraire ses yeux brillaient et un petit sourire venait d'apparaître au coin de ses lèvres, preuve irréfutable qu'il était intéressé.

« Je ne sais pas si tu dis ça pour rire ou si tu y songes sérieusement mais ça pourrait être une solution… »

« Rumple ! » cria Belle, qui cette fois semblait véritablement outrée.

« Mais Belle nous avons besoin d'argent ! Si je dois fermer ma boutique comment est-ce que je ferai pour m'occuper de toi ? » expliqua-t-il pour tenter de justifier ses paroles.

Malheureusement pour lui, c'était une très mauvaise idée : la bibliothécaire était peut être jeune mais elle ne se laissait pas berner aussi facilement.

« Ne me prend pas pour une idiote Rumple ! Premièrement tu parles d'avoir de l'argent pour t'occuper de moi mais je te rappelle que je suis bibliothécaire ! J'ai un travail, je gagne mon propre argent et je n'ai pas besoin du tien pour vivre ! Deuxièmement tu es le propriétaire de la ville ! Donc tu as plein d'autres sources de revenus ! C'est juste que comme toujours tu es attiré par ce qui est malhonnête. »

« Voler au riches pour donner aux pauvres n'a rien de malhonnête Belle. Au contraire, ça permet de rétablir un peu de justice dans ce monde. » expliqua doucement Robin tout en se retenant de rire en voyant l'air penaud de Gold, qui en cet instant avait la tête d'un enfant prit en faute.

« Effectivement ça n'est pas si mal que ça… mais faire fructifier son commerce sur des vols ça l'est ! » répliqua-t-elle en jetant un regard désapprobateur à son amant.

C'est à ce moment que Petit Jean sortit à son tour afin de les rejoindre sur le trottoir. Comme la pluie continuait de tomber, le jeune homme avait passé un immense imperméable jaune qui lui donnait une allure de pêcheur. Alors qu'il essayait d'enfiler dans sa capuche les grandes mèches de cheveux ondulées qui tombaient sur ses épaules, il leur demanda pourquoi ils ne rentraient pas.

« Parce que Rumple parle de refaire des cambriolages pour reconstituer son stock d'antiquités ! » déclara Belle avec le vague espoir de trouver un allié dans le jeune homme. Espoir presque instantanément déçu :

« Ah oui ? Mais c'est génial ! Moi ça me manque les cambriolages, les planques, l'argent qu'on redonne aux associations et tout et tout ! En tout cas je suis partant ! »

Belle poussa un profond soupir où l'exaspération se disputait à la résignation. Gold s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne retourne dans la boutique et proposa :

« Et si on allait tous chez Granny ? Ça nous ferait du bien de faire une pause et de nous restaurer un peu après tout ce travail. »

Comme tous les trois acceptèrent sa proposition, ils retournèrent prendre leurs affaires dans le magasin. Robin en profita pour regarder son téléphone portable : il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de Regina.

« Je suis persuadé qu'elle va bien Robin. » lui dit Gold en posant une main qu'il souhaitait rassurante sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

« Je sais que j'ai tord de m'inquiéter autant pour elle. Regina est une femme forte. »

Robin avait beau se raisonner et se répéter que Cora ne voulait pas véritablement de mal à sa fille et que Regina était effectivement capable de se débrouiller toute seule, il n'en ressentait pas moins un mauvais pressentiment. Le voleur qu'il était avait l'habitude de se fier à son instinct, et depuis qu'il avait lu cette lettre celui-ci lui hurlait que quelque chose de mauvais se tramait. Et même s'il ne cessait de dire qu'il était inquiet pour Regina, au point de s'être comporté de façon relativement puérile avec elle, il avait la sensation qu'au fond c'était plus pour lui-même qu'il devait être préoccupé. En effet, il savait que Cora le détestait et son instinct lui soufflait que ce soi-disant gage de paix n'était en réalité qu'une tentative de plus pour le séparer de sa reine. Ce qui commençait à le rendre véritablement soucieux c'était que sa raison ne pouvait que confirmer cette impression. Il s'apprêtait à confier ses craintes à Gold puis se ravisa : le vieil antiquaire n'en savait pas plus que lui sur ce mystérieux gage de paix, comme il ne pourrait ni infirmer ni confirmer ses doutes la discussion serait forcément stérile et fastidieuse. Il se contenta donc de fourrer son portefeuille dans sa poche et de rejoindre les autres pour se rendre au Granny's.

…

Regina et Daniel étaient assis à une petite table au fond du restaurant. Un silence qui commençait à devenir un peu pesant régnait entre eux : après avoir passé une dizaine d'années sans avoir eu la moindre nouvelle l'un de l'autre alors qu'ils souhaitaient ardemment en recevoir, ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire. Ils se souriaient avec embarras, n'osant aborder le sujet qui leur brûlait les lèvres mais qui était un véritable tabou : que c'était-il passé pour chacun d'eux une fois que Cora avait envoyé Daniel en prison ? Heureusement Ruby vint leur apporter leur commande, brisant ainsi leur mutisme :

« Et voilà ! Un cappuccino pour toi Regina, et un grand café pour… » lançât-elle d'une voix enjouée avec une indiscrétion à peine dissimulée.

« Daniel, enchanté. » répondit-il avec un sourire amusé « Vous êtes une amie de Regina ? »

« On ne se connait pas depuis très longtemps, grâce à une amie commune, mais à mon avis on est bien partie pour le devenir ! » expliqua-t-elle tout en observant la jeune femme du coin de l'œil, comme pour obtenir son assentiment.

« Tout à fait d'accord. » déclara Regina.

La serveuse à l'excentrique tenue rouge vif les gratifia d'un grand sourire avant d'aller prendre les commandes des autres clients.

« Elle a l'air vraiment sympa, originale mais sympa. Et cette amie commune je la connais ? Elle était en classe avec nous ? » demanda Daniel, de façon à engager enfin la conversation.

« Non, Belle n'était pas en classe avec nous. D'ailleurs elle n'a pas grandit ici. C'est la femme de Monsieur Gold, tu te souviens de lui ? »

« Oui. C'était un grand ami de ta mère… »

Ça y était ! Le terrible sujet était enfin abordé. Regina s'en sentit soulagée, d'autant plus qu'elle avait qu'une hâte : écouter Daniel lui faire le récit de sa vie depuis qu'ils avaient été séparés par Cora.

« Ils ne sont plus amis… Enfin on va parler de quelque chose de plus intéressant : et si tu me parlais de toi, de ce que tu es devenu, de ta vie quoi ! »

« D'accord mais en retour toi aussi tu me parleras de tout ce qui t'es arrivé ces dernières années. Je veux tout savoir de toi Regina… Bon comme tu dois t'en douter ma vie a été assez mouvementée, à commencer par le moment où des policiers ont débarqué chez mes parents et m'ont arrêté pour trafic de drogues. Au début je pensais juste que c'était une erreur, même si je trouvais que le comportement des policiers était très étrange. Ce n'est que quand l'un d'eux à laisser ta mère entrer dans ma cellule après plusieurs jours de garde à vue au commissariat que j'ai compris : elle avait découvert que nous étions amoureux et que nous avions prévu de fuir ensemble afin de pouvoir construire notre vie et être enfin heureux. Son regard était empli de haine et elle m'a juré de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour m'éloigner de toi et m'empêcher de gâcher ta vie. Et elle a tenu sa promesse : j'ai eu le droit à un simulacre de procès qui a dévasté mes parents, j'ai été envoyé dans une prison minable et surpeuplée… »

Daniel fit une pause. Il était évident qu'il était encore très marqué par ce qu'il avait vécu. Regina lui prit la main en signe de compassion ce qui sembla le stimuler puisqu'il reprit la parole :

« Le côté positif c'est que je n'y suis pas resté longtemps : seulement deux ans et demis grâce à ma bonne conduite. En sortant j'étais fou de joie, je ne pensais qu'à une chose : aller te chercher et t'emmener loin de ta mère pour qu'on puisse réaliser notre rêve. C'est cette pensée qui m'a permis de tenir, d'affronter toutes ces épreuves. La nuit quand le désespoir s'emparait de moi, je pensais à toi, je revivais tous les moments passés en ta compagnie, j'imaginais que tu étais près de moi et que je ne t'avais jamais quitté… Mais là encore ta mère avait tout prévu : elle m'attendait et m'a dit que je n'avais pas intérêt à revenir dans la ville. Elle a menacé de me renvoyer en prison mais je m'en moquais. Elle a donc menacé mes parents et à la petite sœur qui était née pendant que j'étais en prison. Je t'aimais plus que tout Regina mais je ne pouvais pas les mettre en danger. Encore moins après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu par ma faute. Mon incarcération à été terrible pour eux, mon père a même fait une dépression… Je ne pouvais risquer de briser leur vie et encore moins celle de cette petite sœur que je n'avais encore jamais rencontrée. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cette situation était horrible : dans tous les cas j'étais perdant et dans tous les cas les personnes que j'aimais souffraient. Je m'en suis souvent voulu de ne pas avoir pris le risque de retourner auprès de toi. Tu dois me trouver bien lâche… »

Regina était émue par le récit de son ancien amour, elle sentait les larmes monter à ses yeux mais tentait de toutes ses forces de les refouler. Elle n'avait pas lâché la main de Daniel, au contraire elle l'avait même serrée de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure de son histoire.

« Comment peux-tu penser ça Daniel ? » murmura-t-elle « Tu n'es pas un lâche bien au contraire : tu t'es sacrifié pour protéger ta famille, c'est très courageux. C'est même noble. »

Elle contempla Daniel. Ses yeux sombres exprimaient une émotion très forte qu'il peinait à contenir. Il se leva de sa chaise, se plaça à la droite de Regina et avant même qu'elle ne puisse anticiper son geste, l'enlaçât avec force.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me soulage de t'entendre dire ça. C'est comme si un poids que j'avais sur le cœur depuis toutes ces années venait de se volatiliser. Merci Regina, merci. »

…

« Vous savez quoi ? Finalement j'ai plus trop envie d'aller prendre un goûter ici ! » Gold qui venait d'ouvrir la porte du restaurant la referma précipitamment.

« Hein ? Mais j'ai faim moi ! J'ai passé la journée à travailler dans ta boutique, je le mérite ce goûter ! » protesta Petit-Jean.

« Tu auras à goûter mais pas ici ! » rétorqua violemment Gold à l'incompréhension générale.

Constatant que Belle commençait vraiment à en avoir assez et était sur le point d'exploser, Robin prit le parti de rire de la saute d'humeur du vieil homme :

« Allons Rumple ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu deviens sénile ou quoi ? Tu as toujours adoré cet endroit. »

« J'ai envie de changement. » fut la seule réponse qu'il put tirer de Gold.

« Bon j'en ai marre ! Il pleut, il fait froid, moi je vais à l'intérieur ! » Belle empoigna la poignée de porte, l'ouvrit brusquement et entra.

Les deux frères la suivirent sans prêter la moindre attention aux protestations de l'antiquaire. Une fois à l'intérieur, Robin comprit immédiatement la raison du comportement de Gold. Le vieil homme tentait seulement de lui éviter de devoir subir la vision de sa reine dans les bras d'un autre homme.

« Quelle salope. » siffla Rumple entre ses dents.

« Rumple ! Comment oses-tu ! Je suis certaine qu'il y a une explication… Regina aime trop Robin ! » s'empressa de dire Belle alors que Robin jetait des regards meurtriers à l'antiquaire.

« Je ne parlais pas de Regina ! Surtout que c'est ma fille je te rappelle ! Je parlais de Cora : le voilà son gage de paix. Daniel ! »

Robin resta bouche bée, ne sachant comment réagir face à une telle situation. Il ne pu que constater qu'une fois de plus son instinct ne l'avait pas trahi.

* * *

Coucou ! Voici le chapitre 12 posté avec un peu de retard. Je suis pas mal débordée depuis quelques moi, alors j'ai un peu de mal à poster à temps, j'en suis désolée. J'espère que vous allez aimer le chapitre. comme d'habitude vous pouvez me laisser une review, je prends avec plaisir tous les commentaires :)

Passez une bonne semaine et à bientôt pour la suite :)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Rencontres.

Regina se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Daniel. Tout comme lui elle était plus que bouleversée par ces retrouvailles inattendues et par les confidences du jeune homme. Elle s'était toujours sentie coupable concernant l'incarcération de Daniel, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce sentiment de culpabilité était partagé.

« Il s'en ai toujours voulu de n'être pas venu me chercher et m'emmener loin de ma mère. Comment peut-il se sentir coupable pour ça après tout ce qu'il a vécu à cause de moi ? » Regina n'osait imaginer les dilemmes auxquels le tout jeune homme qu'il était avait été confronté. Et pire que tout, il s'était senti honteux de sa prétendue lâcheté jusqu'à ce jour.

« Qu'est-ce que… » les yeux écarquillés, Daniel regardait quelque chose situé derrière Regina et dont la vision semblait lui déplaire fortement.

Regina regarda par-dessus son épaule et s'aperçut avec surprise que Robin se tenait devant la porte de la boutique. Elle comprit très vite que c'était l'homme près de lui qui mettait Daniel dans cet état : Monsieur Gold. Les paroles prononcées par sa mère lors de sa confrontation avec l'antiquaire lui revinrent à l'esprit :

_« Tu as tort de me défier Rumple… Et que vas-tu lui révéler ? Que tu m'as aidé à envoyer ce Daniel en prison ? Je suis sûre que ça l'intéressera… D'ailleurs je devrais peut être le lui dire moi-même… » _

A en juger par l'expression de Daniel qui était subitement devenue dure et froide, la jeune femme en déduisit qu'il était parfaitement au courant du rôle joué par Gold dans ses années de prison. Le jeune homme se leva et avança lentement dans la direction de l'homme qui avait en partie détruit sa vie. Regina se leva à son tour et le suivit, inquiète de la tournure que pourraient prendre les événements. Gold et Robin avancèrent à leur tour dans leur direction, tandis que Petit Jean et Belle les observaient avec curiosité. Les deux groupes étaient maintenant face à face au milieu du restaurant. Ruby se précipita aussi vite que ses immenses talons le lui permettaient vers Belle et lui demanda :

« Il se passe quoi ? On dirait qu'ils vont se sauter dessus ! »

« C'est… très compliqué. » répondit Belle qui elle-aussi commençait à trouver leurs visages crispés peu rassurants.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il y ai une dispute au milieu du restaurant ! S'il y a un problème ils peuvent aller le régler dehors ! »

« Il y a pas beaucoup de monde… » hasarda Jean pour tenter de rassurer la serveuse.

« Mais il y a Leroy ! S'il y a une bagarre ou je ne sais quoi ici, tu peux être sur que demain matin toute la ville sera au courant et que la réputation du Granny's risque d'en pâtir ! Sans compter que grand-mère va me tuer, pour une fois qu'elle me confie la gestion du resto… »

« C'est bon, j'y vais. » marmonna le jeune homme.

Petit Jean prit une grande inspiration, fourra son imperméable jaune dégoulinant de pluie dans les bras de Ruby et se dirigea vers le petit groupe toujours planté au milieu du restaurant avec la démarche ferme et assurée d'un homme qui part au combat. Et il faut dire que justement la situation menaçait de dégénérer : Daniel regardait Gold droit dans les yeux avec une haine plus qu'évidente Gold semblait à la fois gêné de se retrouver face à lui et agacé par la façon dont il osait le regarder Robin se tenait derrière l'antiquaire, dévisageant Daniel d'une manière peu engageante quand à Regina elle avait l'air un peu perdue, ne trouvant rien à dire ou faire qui puisse apaiser les choses.

« Bon vous allez arrêter de vous observer comme deux bandes de cow-boys qui s'apprêtent à se sauter dessus et aller vous asseoir à une table. »

Les deux groupes se tournèrent vers lui dans un seul mouvement, interloqués par cette intervention soudaine.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Daniel à Regina ne comprenant pas d'où sortait cet homme qu'il trouvait imposant et qui leur donnait des ordres.

« C'est Jean, le frère de Robin mon compagnon. » expliqua-t-elle en désignant son voleur de la main.

« Oh ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais quelqu'un… Et qu'est-ce qu'ils font avec cet homme ? Ce sont ses amis ? Tu sors avec un homme qui est ami avec Gold ? Le Gold qui a aidé ta mère à me jeter en prison ! » Daniel était visiblement outré et surpris par toutes ces révélations, malheureusement pour lui il n'était pas au bout de ses peines :

« Ecoute Daniel.. » commença Gold d'un ton qu'il voulait conciliant « Cora m'avait menti : elle m'avait fait croire que tu étais un dealer et que tu étais dangereux pour Regina. Je n'ai su la vérité que plus tard, j'ai voulu réparer le mal que je t'avais fait mais je n'ai pas pu y faire grand-chose… Je sais que c'est terrible ce qu'il t'est arrivé, mais comprend moi je voulais seulement protéger ma fille. »

Daniel ne réagit pas tout de suite puis s'écria :

« Comment ça ta fille ? »

« Oui j'ai appris récemment qu'il était mon père biologique. » confirma Regina.

A ce moment Petit Jean prit à nouveau la parole pour leur faire remarquer qu'ils étaient devenus le centre de l'attention du restaurant. Effectivement le silence régnait et tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Ruby avait rejoint Belle et chuchotait à son oreille tout en jetant de grands coups d'œil successifs à Rumple, Daniel et Regina quand à Leroy il tenait sa chope de bière en l'air, la bouche grande ouverte n'ayant pas même l'idée de porter la boisson à ses lèvres tant ce qu'il venait d'apprendre le stupéfiait. Il en était à imaginer toutes les tournées d'alcool gratuites que de tels scoops allaient lui rapporter lorsque Petit Jean proposa à son grand regret :

« Et si on allait ailleurs ? Dans un endroit où on ne dérangera personne et où personne ne nous dérangera. Comme ça on pourra parler tranquillement. »

Tous acquiescèrent tout en se demandant où ils pourraient bien se rendre.

« On peut aller chez moi si vous le souhaitez, ça me semble être le plus simple. » proposa Regina.

Ils quittèrent donc rapidement le Granny's, laissant derrière eux un Leroy et une Ruby surexcités par tout ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir.

….

Daniel se sentait dépassé par les événements : ses retrouvailles avec Regina, le récit qu'il lui avait fait, l'arrivée de Gold, la découverte sur sa paternité, le nouveau compagnon de Regina dont il ne se souvenait déjà plus le nom… Et maintenant il était garé devant la maison de son ancien amour et se retrouvait obligé d'y entrer afin de parler à des inconnus et à l'homme qui avait participé à gâcher sa jeunesse. Les autres étaient déjà entrés mais lui profitait encore un peu du calme de sa voiture pour tenter de remettre ses idées en ordres. Malheureusement il peinait à y arriver. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, ses paupières devenaient lourdes et le martèlement de la pluie sur le toit de sa voiture agissait comme une berceuse. Il en venait à se demander s'il était vraiment obligé de quitter la chaleur de l'habitacle pour se rendre dans cette maison qui lui semblait déraisonnablement immense et froide. Il vit l'immaculée porte d'entrée s'ouvrir sur Regina, la jeune femme courut jusqu'à la voiture, ouvrit la portière du passager et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Ça va Daniel ? » s'enquit-elle d'un air inquiet « Je suis désolée, les événements prennent une tournure vraiment étrange… Je suis consciente que cette situation ne doit pas évidente pour toi, surtout avec la présence de Gold… »

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Je me sens complètement perdu au milieu de tous ces gens ! Ça m'a déjà fait un choc de te revoir, mais là ça commence à faire trop ! Je sais même pas pourquoi je suis censé venir là, pour leur parler de quoi ? Pour écouter Gold s'excuser et répéter qu'il ne s'était pas douté que ta mère avait pu lui mentir ? »

Regina prit une de ses mains dans les siennes, comme lorsqu'ils étaient au restaurant et lui dit en souriant :

« Tu n'es absolument pas obligé d'entrer Daniel, je comprendrais parfaitement que tu préfères partir. Mais si tu acceptes d'entrer avec moi, j'aimerai que tu ne vois pas ça comme un règlement de comptes avec Gold ou une confrontation avec les autres, mais plutôt comme un moment qui te permettras de découvrir mes proches, mes amis. Et aussi mon fils ! »

« Tu... tu as un fils ? Avec l'homme qui était dans le restaurant ? » demanda Daniel qui ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser de cette journée de fou.

« Non. » répondit-elle en étouffant un rire « Robin et moi n'avons pas d'enfant, tu sais nous ne sommes pas ensemble depuis très longtemps. J'ai adopté Henry. D'ailleurs sa mère biologique, Emma, est revenue dans nos vies récemment. »

Daniel ne répondit pas tout de suite, la curiosité commençait à prendre le pas sur la fatigue : il avait bien envie de rencontrer cet enfant et de découvrir une nouvelle Regina, une Regina maman d'un petit garçon. Cette perspective l'attirait irrésistiblement tant il n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer dans ce rôle. Il regarda Regina et s'aperçut qu'elle souriait d'un air entendu : elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait réussi à piquer sa curiosité et qu'il allait la suivre dans sa maison.

« Je veux bien venir mais je ne resterais pas très longtemps. »

« Tu as un endroit où passer la nuit ? » s'enquit Regina alors qu'elle posait la main sur la poignée de porte.

« Oui ne t'en fait pas, j'ai réservé une chambre dans un hôtel. Je devrai m'y présenter en début de soirée. »

Daniel sortit en même tant que Regina de la voiture. Il contempla un instant la grande façade blanche de la maison, retint son souffle quelques secondes pour essayer de calmer son appréhension puis s'engouffra dans le hall d'entrée.

….

« Tu vois, tout s'est bien passé. » dit Regina en rapportant les tasses à café sales dans la cuisine en compagnie de Daniel.

« Oui, mais je vais y aller maintenant. J'ai vraiment besoin de repos. »

Tout en aidant la maîtresse de maison à mettre la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle, il ne put que reconnaître que Regina avait raison : tout s'était bien passé. Bon Gold s'était à nouveau répandu en excuses, mais il n'avait pas été question de ses années de prison contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint. Il s'était contenté de raconter ce qui lui était arrivé une fois sa peine purgée : il leur avait donc parlé de son apprentissage dans un ranch, de sa petite sœur qu'il adorait ainsi que du centre équestre dont il est maintenant le directeur. Il avait aussi profité de ce moment pour faire un peu connaissance avec ses proches. Il avait particulièrement apprécié Belle qu'il trouvait aussi intelligente qu'aimable, en revanche il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la méfiance envers Robin et son frère. Il les avait trouvés particulièrement étranges lorsqu'ils s'étaient déclarés « associés de Gold et spécialistes en dénichage d'œuvres d'arts », le plus étrange étant peut être l'expression de Belle et Regina quand elles avaient entendu ça. Elles donnaient l'impression d'être choquées et en désaccord avec leur propos.

« Alors comme ça tu t'en vas ? »

Henry venait d'entrer dans la cuisine. Daniel s'approcha de lui et lui dit en passant une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux :

« Oui. Au fait je me disais qu'il faudrait que ta maman et toi veniez un jour voir le centre équestre où je travaille, tu pourrais passer un après midi à faire du cheval. »

« Oh oui ! C'est une super idée ! On pourra y aller maman ? » s'exclama-t-il, ravi de cette proposition.

« Surement. » répondit sa maman en raccompagnant Daniel dans le hall d'entrée.

Le jeune homme fit rapidement ses au revoir aux invités puis quitta la maison. Il courut jusqu'à sa voiture sous une pluie battante et s'installa confortablement dans son siège. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : arriver le plus vite possible à son hôtel, y prendre un bon repas chaud et pouvoir enfin se reposer. La journée avait été longue et même s'il était très heureux de revoir Regina et d'avoir pu rencontrer son fils qu'il trouvait particulièrement adorable et bien élevé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était entourée de personnes assez étranges. Quoiqu'il en soit, espérait revoir Regina très vite. Il se sentait très chanceux et heureux de l'avoir retrouvée.

…..

Regina referma la porte d'entrée et retourna dans le salon. Belle et Gold venaient d'enfiler leurs manteaux et étaient entrain d'échanger un tendre baiser. La maîtresse de maison se sentie émue de voir le couple toujours aussi amoureux et solide malgré les épreuves qu'il avait traversé. Elle avait bien cru à un moment que la bibliothécaire commençait à se lasser des mensonges et cachotteries de son amant et qu'elle songeait à mettre de la distance entre eux, mais une fois de plus leur amour avait triomphé. Malgré la relation compliquée qu'elle avait avec Gold, elle se sentait heureuse pour lui, et peut être plus encore pour son amie. L'antiquaire se sépara enfin de la jeune femme et avec un petit sourire dit à Regina :

« Nous aussi on va y aller Regina. On va commencer à préparer l'emménagement dans notre appartement étant donné que les travaux avancent plus vite que prévu. »

« Au fait où sont passé Robin et Petit Jean ? Ils devaient nous dire à quelle heure ils comptent venir demain matin ? » s'enquit Belle.

« Ils sont avec Henry et Roland, ils s'entraînent pour un championnat de jeux vidéos… Je vais les chercher. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle réapparut accompagnée des deux frères qui expliquèrent qu'ils arriveraient à la boutique pour huit heure afin de finir au plus vite les travaux. Quand Rumple demanda à Petit Jean ce qu'il allait faire de sa soirée, les joues du jeune homme se colorèrent en rouge :

« Je vais chez Ariel, elle m'invite à un dîner en amoureux. »

« En amoureux ! ça devient sérieux on dirait ! Je suis si content pour toi Jean ! » s'exclama Gold « Vous savez quoi ? Une fois les travaux notre appartement terminés, on fera une dîner. Tu viendras avec Ariel et Robin et Regina viendront aussi. Comme ça nous passerons une soirée tous ensembles. »

Tous apprécièrent la proposition de l'antiquaire, puis Petit Jean et le couple quittèrent à leur tour la maison de Regina. Alors que celle-ci refermait à nouveau la porte d'entrée, Robin l'enlaçât et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« J'ai cru que cette journée n'en finirait pas ! Tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'avais hâte qu'on se retrouve enfin seuls… enfin tous les deux avec les enfants. » rectifia-t-il en entendant des cris de joie provenant de la salle de jeux.

« Moi aussi j'avais hâte qu'on se retrouve enfin seuls. » chuchota Regina en posant ses lèvres sur celles de son voleur.

« Même si Daniel est de retour ? »

Regina regarda ses yeux azurs et sourit devant son air prétendument innocent : son voleur avait bien du mal à masquer l'inquiétude que l'arrivée de Daniel lui causait et elle trouvait ça plutôt mignon. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et lui dit un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres :

« J'avais très hâte qu'on se retrouve seuls ensemble… et maintenant j'ai encore plus hâte qu'on se retrouve tous les deux seuls dans la chambre ce soir… »

Robin l'embrassa avec fougue tout en caressant le bas de son dos.

« Ta mère n'est pas prête de réussir à nous séparer… Et moi aussi j'ai hâte d'être à cette nuit… »

Il s'apprêtait à se lancer dans une énumération coquine des choses qu'il comptait lui faire lorsque Roland et Henry surgirent de la salle de jeux. Les deux garçons affichaient un air plus que satisfait sur leur visage :

« Je crois qu'on est bien parti pour remporter le championnat ! » déclara Henry.

« Oui. On va tous les battre ! » renchérit Roland « Mais j'ai trop faim pour m'entraîner encore et j'ai un peu mal à la tête. »

Regina réprima un rire et prenant son air de maman sérieuse sermonna les garçons :

« Voilà ce que c'est quand on joue trop aux jeux vidéos ! J'avais dit à Henry que vous ne deviez pas jouer plus d'une heure mais apparemment il n'a pas obéit. »

Roland ouvrit de grands yeux, effrayé à l'idée qu'Henry puisse se faire disputer à cause de ses paroles. Il tenta donc de sauver la mise de celui qu'il considérait déjà comme on grand frère :

« Mais c'est pas sa faute ! C'est moi, j'ai pas voulu arrêter de jouer alors il a voulu me faire plaisir. Il faut pas disputer Henry, c'est ma faute. »

Regina et Robin se regardèrent et sourirent. Tous deux craquaient devant ce petit garçon qui essayait d'éviter à tout prix une dispute à Henry, quitte à se faire disputer lui-même.

« C'est très courageux d'admettre que c'est ta faute Roland. » le félicita son père.

« Ça passe pour cette fois, mais la prochaine fois vous ferez moins de jeux vidéos. Et maintenant si j'allais faire des lasagnes pour ce soir ? »

Les enfants accueillir d'un grand oui la proposition de Regina, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine Robin lançât :

« Et si on les faisait tous ensemble ces lasagnes ? »

….

Une grande animation régnait dans la cuisine. Tout avait commencé dans le calme : les adultes avaient pelé et coupé les légumes pendant que les enfants préparaient un mélange d'herbes aromatiques. Chacun avait sa tâche et s'y affairait dans la plus grande concentration. Et puis Henry avait malencontreusement renversé de la farine sur la robe hors de prix de sa mère. Le garçon, qui s'attendait à une remontrance, reçu à la place du jus de tomate en pleine figure. Voyant que Robin et Roland se tordaient de rire, il décida de se venger en les aspergeant copieusement du jus de tomate. La guerre était déclarée, la bataille alimentaire faisait rage ! Retranchés derrière des tabourets de cuisine design, Regina et Robin étaient sur le point de perdre la bataille lorsque le jeune homme bondit près de la table, attrapa les dés de carottes et les jeta sur Henry. Désorienté, le garçon n'eu pas le temps d'esquiver les chatouilles dont Regina l'assiégeait. La bataille de nourriture se transforma alors en guerre des chatouilles qui ne s'arrêta que quand ils furent tous les quatre épuisés.

Lorsque Regina se releva, elle contempla sa cuisine qui semblait avoir été dévastée par un ouragan, regarda les enfants et son compagnon qui étaient couverts de ce aurait du être de délicieuses lasagnes puis déclara :

« Aller ! Tout le monde à la douche. Et après on mange des pizzas en regardant un Disney ! »

Un formidable oui retentit, pendant que les garçons filaient à la salle de bain Robin lui glissa :

« Je voudrais que toutes les soirées de ma vie soient comme celle-là. Des soirées en famille. »

« Et bien Roland et toi n'avez qu'à passer toutes vos soirées ici. Et aussi vos journées si vous le voulez… » répondit-elle en l'embrassant.

* * *

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster le chapitre ! Le prochain arrivera beaucoup plus vite c'est promis ! J'espère qu'il vous a plut. Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :) Je répondrai très bientôt à vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir :)_

_Passez un bon week end et une bonne semaine et à bientôt ! :) _


End file.
